Team up!
by Elcall
Summary: Aikatsu Stars! Fic! Yume, Ako, Laura, and Mahiru all enter Four Star Academy's Team Up! event! Can they win it? What will they win? And where do the members of M4 come in to play? What will happen from there? Read to find out! Aikatsu! Start! SubaYume, KanAko, and KasumiFamFluff! Now complete!
1. Team Up! 1

**Hello! ^^ This is a multichapter fic, with idk how many chapters yet. I want to make it really long though, so that's good~ Please, enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Warning: Ships in this story will be YumexSubaru and AkoxKanata mainly. There will be sibling fluff of Yozora, Asahi, and Mahiru as well. And any hints of Koharu will be AsahixKoharu.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars.**

 **~0~**

Yume and Laura were sitting across from each other at a table in the cafeteria eating their breakfast quietly.

"Hey," Yume started, "Isn't there a segment of S4 TV on soon?"

Laura checked the clock hanging on the wall. "Yea, in a couple of minutes."

Yume smiled and turned on the show with her Aikatsu Mobile at the end of the table. There were commercials on, so the two continued to eat.

Then, the sound of a chair beside Yume made the two look up.

"Ah! Ako!" Yume exclaimed.

Ako smiled and set down her breakfast tray. "Good morning. May I join you two?"

Laura smiled back. "Sure!"

Ako glanced at the screen. "What are we watching?"

"S4 TV is on soon!" Yume answered.

Ako lit up. "I wonder if anything is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Well, hasn't it been a while since we've had an event at school?" Ako continued.

"It has been a some time." The girls looked up to see the owner of the new voice.

"Mahiru! Good morning!" Yume cried.

Mahiru smiled, "Good morning everyone." She sat down next to Laura.

"It's actually making me feel excited." Laura said. "Maybe the next school event will be something big?"

Yume grinned. "I hope so! It'll be so much fun!"

The girls giggled at Yume's spirit.

A chime stopped them from going on. They turned towards the screen, where S4 TV was beginning.

" _Good morning everyone!_ " Hime greeted.

" _Welcome to It's Our Job to Shine!_ " Tsubasa welcomed.

" _We have exciting news for everyone!_ " Yuzu cheered, waving her arms around.

Yozora smiled. " _This week at Four Star Academy..._ "

" _We have a special event!_ " Tsubasa ended.

Hime smiled to the screen. " _Yes! The event is called Team Up!_ "

Yuzu jumped. " _Where you team up with up to four classmates and battle for first place!_ "

Tsubasa spoke again. " _You can join with any grade level and any class._ "

" _Everyone who signs up will compete against each other in many different categories!_ " Yozora added.

" _Sign ups are now open online!_ " Hime said.

" _Join now!_ " They all cheered, and the segment ended.

The four girls glanced at each other.

Yume grinned. "Looks like you were right Ako!"

Ako smiled then pulled out her Aikatsu mobile. She typed in it and then showed the screen to them. "Registration is open. How about all four of us join as a team?"

Yume nodded eagerly. "Yea!"

Laura smiled. "I'm in!"

Mahiru paused and stared at them. She glanced down, then smiled brightly up at them. "Of course!"

Ako looked up at them. "It says we need a team name."

Yume hummed and tapped her chin. "How about ' _Four Stars_ '?"

Laura frowned and shook her head. "No, the school's name is Four Star Academy. We can't use that."

"I like the star idea." Mahiru said.

Ako tapped her fingers. "What about ' _quad_ '?"

" _Star quad_?" Mahiru repeated.

" _Star quad_..." Laura mumbled. "That doesn't fit right. _Star squad_? That works better."

Yume pumped her fist. "Yea! Star Squad!"

The others grinned.

Yume placed her hand in the air between them.

Laura placed her hand over it, then Ako, and lastly Mahiru.

" _Go Star Squad!_ "

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want to see more!**


	2. Team Up! 2

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter! BTW, has everyone seen the preview for the Christmas special? It seriously hAS ME FrEaKiNg OUT! Seriously, Ako was talking to Subaru! What!? I hope this won't mess with my ships TnT**

 **Anyways... I do not own Aikatsu Stars!  
**

 **~0~**

The girls stared wide eyed. The school field had turned into a large event arena. With tables and stations scattered everywhere, the stage stood strong in the center.

The four of them went forward and found a seat next to each other among their other classmates.

Soon after that, headmaster Morohoshi stepped up at the mic on stage.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Team Up event!" The crowd cheered. "I will first go over the rules. There are many events that we will have today. In each event, up to two members of your team can participate. Some challenges require two and some of them can only be done by one member. The same member may not do two events in a row, unless the next one is with a partner.

"The points are given out by first to last. First place gets ten points, second place gets nine points, third place gets eight points, and so on until zero points. Your judges are your four teachers here at Four Star Academy and a different guest judge for each challenge. Our first event starts in half an hour. Teams, Choose your participant for... Track!"

 **~0~**

Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru looked at each other.

"So who will go first?" Yume asked.

Mahiru raised her hand. "I'll do it."

Yume and Laura shared a glance.

Laura nodded. "Okay."

Yume smiled. "I agree!"

The girls looked to Ako, who was staring blankly.

Then, her eyes shut and her fingers raised to the air and started tapping a non-existent keyboard.

"Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick..." Ako mumbled. "Ahah!" Her eyes shot open again. "After scanning my mental database," She pointed her finger at Yume. "Yume should do this round."

"M-me!?" Yume stuttered.

"I have... An intuition that Mahiru will need to do the next challenge." Ako explained.

Laura and Mahiru shared a look, then nodded.

"Okay, we agree." Mahiru said.

Laura patted Yume on the shoulder. "Do your best Yume!"

"O-oh..." Yume gulped, then squeezed her fist in confidence. "Yea, I'll put my best into it!"

 **~0~**

A half hour later, Yume was on the track field lines up with several other girls. She had changed into her jogging outfit, and was stretching while she waited for the race to begin.

Just then, Headmaster Morohoshi came to the stage. "This race will be two laps around the track. The winner is the first to cross the finish line, and points will be given out based on that. Get ready. Get set. _Go!_ "

Yume took off from her position on the starting line. She ran, steadily yet as fast as she could. She didn't stare, but she was aware of the presence of the other girls around her. It was going to be a close race.

Before she knew it, one lap had been done, and then she finished the next half. Yume gulped. Last chance to pull through, since she was about fifth or sixth place currently. She pumped everything into her legs, but she knew she wouldn't make it first.

" _Yume!_ "

" _You can do it, Yume!_ "

" _Go Yume!_ "

Yume gasped. Her friends! Her friends was counting on her!

She steeled herself and pushed off. The finish line was right there. She couldn't watch the results. She closed her eyes and pulsed forward.

The sound of a horn blowing filled her ears. She stopped her feet and leaned on her knees, breathing heavy.

"Yume!"

She finally opened her eyes and saw her friends. "G-guys."

Laura, Ako, and Mahiru smiled at her.

"You did great Yume!" Laura cheered.

Ako nodded. "Yea. You came from sixth place to fourth place within the last half of the lap."

Yume's eyes widened. "Fourth place?!" She gasped in amazement.

Mahiru patted her. "Yes. Great job, Yume."

Yume smiled up at her friends. "Thanks everyone. I couldn't have done it without you all!"

 **~0~**

 **I realized that Morohoshi is _Moroboshi_ in the anime, but I got _hoshi_ off of the wiki page... so I'm going with that. **

**This is another... short chapter ^^" The next chapter has a little more interesting things happen though, don't worry~**

 **Leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Team Up! 3

**Chapter 3! OMG did you all see episode 36! It was so great! Like, the best! I loved it so much TTuTT**

 **I do not own the characters**

 **~0~**

After settling themselves along the bleachers again, headmaster Morohoshi approached the stage.

"A tally of the points will be kept on the board above me." He said, gesturing upwards where the large screen had the different team names and their scores written in a chart by order. "The next challenge will be our first judged challenge. Get ready for makeup and hair!"

Laura and Yume gasped, while Mahiru looked surprised, and they turned to Ako.

Ako smirked proudly. "What can I say?"

Mahiru smiled. "I guess I'll be doing this one."

"You can do it Mahiru!" Yume cheered.

"Go show them what Mahiru Kasumi is capable of!" Laura said.

Ako high fived her. "Do your best!"

Mahiru went down to the field, where small tent like curtain booths were set up. She approached one of the assistants. "Mahiru Kasumi here for team Star Squad."

The woman nodded and checked a paper. "Good. You are in booth six. Don't go in until we start."

Mahiru nodded and went down the aisle to the booth with the number six above it. A deep red curtain covered the entire thing, but a slit was in the center for entrance. Mahiru guessed that someone was inside, who she was to give a makeover.

A minute of waiting later, a horn blew and Mahiru entered the tent. Looking up, she saw a girl around her age with tanned skin, brown eyes, and long wavy dark brown hair.

Mahiru smiled. "Hello."

"Hi," the girl greeted. "I'm Sachiko."

"Nice to meet you." Mahiru replied. Mahiru paused and looked at her, then smirked. "I think I know what to do with you."

 **~0~**

After her makeover was complete, Sachiko was left inside the tent where the judges would go to make their choices.

Mahiru went up to the stage with the other team participants.

"The judges will now go to decide the winners. This events special judge is Fu Chiyo, writer of the magazine ' _Lovely Doll_ '." Morohoshi explained. "Please be here in half an hour, when the judges choose the winners."

The girls nodded, and Mahiru went off to find her team while they waited.

Half an hour later, Mahiru was with Yume, Laura and Ako on the bleachers.

Headmaster Morohoshi went to the mic. "The results for Makeup and Hair are here. In last place, earning no points is team Falling Petals." Morohoshi continued until second place. "Second place, earning nine points, is team Sparkle Hearts! And first place with ten points is Star Squad!"

Mahiru grinned and around her Yume and Laura cheered.

Ako smiled. "Of course you could do it."

Mahiru nodded happily. "Thanks you guys!"

Headmaster Morohoshi continued. "Onto the next challenge! It is audience instrument play!"

The girls gasped and Yume, Mahiru and Ako snapped their gazes to Laura.

Laura grinned, her eyes sparkling with eagerness and determination. "Looks like it's up to me now!"

 **~0~**

Laura entered the large tent that they were instructed to go to choose their instrument. The girls around her all gasped in awe at the choices of instruments available. Laura looked around at them; guitars, drums, violins, and many more. But she only had eyes for one. The grand piano.

She went to one of the attendees and told them that she wanted the piano when it was her turn. They agreed, so Laura went to the waiting area until she was called.

 **~0~**

She was the sixth one to go on stage, and she did so gracefully. As she grew up learning, Laura bowed to the audience silently, before taking her seat at the bench of the piano. With a quick survey of the keys, she began playing one of her favorite pieces. Her eyes shut themselves and the sound was incredible.

Soon after, she was done. A short silence followed, then the audience applauded loudly. Laura smiled madly and gave another bow, waved, and walked off stage. She was happy as she returned to the waiting area.

The judges only took about fifteen minutes to decide, then headmaster Morohoshi announced the scores.

"... And first place with ten points goes to Star Squad!"

Laura jumped up in cheer and went back to the stands where her friends her.

Mahiru stood up and went towards her, meeting her halfway. "You did very well! Great job!"

Laura grinned. "Thank you! I am a _Sakuraba_ , after all."

Yume smiled broadly at Laura, but then turned her gaze towards the ground silently.

Ako narrowed her eyes at Yume. "Stop."

Yume straightened up and looked at Ako. "Stop? Stop what?"

Ako crossed her arms. "Stop all that stuff you're thinking."

Yume rubbed her arm silently.

Ako huffed and continued. "It's not your fault. Running isn't your thing, but you can still do it. However, make up and piano are Mahiru's and Laura's specialty, you know that. We'll have our chance to do our best too."

Yume examined Ako. She jumped and grabbed her in a hug. "Thanks Ako!"

Ako turned red. "Y-yea!"

Yume pulled away, then went to Laura. "Great job Laura! I think this was the first time I've ever seen you do a piano performance!"

Laura hummed. "You're right. I'm glad you did though!" She lifted her hand.

Yume grinned with her and they high fived.

 **~0~**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. Team Up! 4

**Hello! This is the longest chapter so far! Please enjoy it!**

 **~0~**

"Now for the fourth event of Team Up the challenge is cooking and baking!" Headmaster Morohoshi announced. "Each team will have to cook a dish and bake a dessert. This event can only have two members of each group. Select your members and come down to compete!"

Ako smiled and stood up. "I think this is the challenge for Yume and me."

Mahiru smiled at Ako. "I agree."

Laura nudged Yume encouragingly. "Me too."

Yume stood up beside Ako. "Yea! Don't worry guys, this time Ako and I will get first place!"

 **~0~**

"You have two hours to concoct your dish and dessert! Begin!"

Ako inspected Yume. "What do you plan on making for dessert?"

Yume blinked. "Well, I was thinking about doing a chocolate cake..."

Ako nodded. "I'll make something to go with it. Let me scan my brain database for the perfect match." She closed her eyes and lifted her hands into the air. "Tick tick tick tick tick tick... Ding ding!" Hey eyes shot open and she looked and Yume. "I'll make a cheese ravioli in a cream sauce, so it'll be a sweet and savory fondue like pair!"

Yume smiled. "That's great! Let's go!"

Ako began her work at the counter and Yume began her cake from her side of the station. All of the kitchens were set up on the field where the audience could watch them work.

Ako mixed her dough, while Yume blended her cake batter. Ako rolled out her dough while Yume poured the batter into trays. Ako stuffed and closed the cheese inside the small ravioli squares, while Yume inserted the cake trays into the oven. Ako boiled the pasta, while Yume designed her toppings. Ako created the sauce, while Yume cooled the cake. Ako finished first, plating the pasta and pouring the cream sauce over it, sprinkling herbs as garnish. She then turned to help Yume, who was putting the base frosting all around the cake layers. It was a chocolate cream and a circle shaped cake.

Suddenly, Headmaster Morohoshi approached the stage. "Five minutes are left for the competition! Finish up!"

Yume moved away from the cake. "I'm done frosting, now we have to cut it into slices and then decorate!"

Ako nodded and grabbed a knife. She cut the cake in half, then quarters, then again until there were 8 slices total.

They separated the slices into their own plates, and Yume came with a pipe with frosting in it. She designed the sides of the cake with a lighter brown frosting and Ako added white chocolate shaving sprinkles on them.

"Times up!" Morohoshi announced. "Leave everything the way it is!"

Yume and Ako smiled at each other in pride.

"We did it." Yume said, and high fived Ako with each of their dirty hands. Yume scooped some extra frosting a licked it. "Yum!"

Ako giggled at her antics, while she went to wash her hands.

Some assistants came up to take all of their dishes and Ako and Yume were instructed to wait. The judging for this round would happen like on a show on TV. The judges would taste the food and score it.

Ako and Yume were called up sixth. Ako's ravioli dish sat in front of the four teachers and a guest judge chair held Toyo Seika, a well renowned chef.

Ako smiled at them. "I created a savory cheese ravioli with a cream sauce and herbs." She explained as they tasted each.

They didn't say anything, and then changed dishes to Yume's cake.

"This is a double chocolate cake with chocolate whipped frosting and white chocolate shavings. Enjoy!" Yume said.

As the teachers ate the cake, Ako observed that they seemed to enjoy it.

Morohoshi nodded to the girls. "Thank you, you may go."

Ako and Yume thanked them and went back to wait.

A while later, after tasting the other dishes and coming up with the scores, Headmaster Morohoshi went to the mic and began announcing the scores.

"Second place, earning nine points, is Feather Friends! And taking first place is Star Squad!"

Yume cheered loudly with Ako in happiness, and hugged her. They ran back to Mahiru and Laura and they were all proud.

"I told you so." Ako told Yume.

Yume stuck out her tongue in mockery.

Ako stuck her tongue out in response as well.

Yume laughed at her reaction. "Hey, Mahiru," she called.

Mahiru turned to her. "Yes?"

"I saved some of the cake that we made," Yume said and showed it. "Do you guys want some?"

Mahiru sparkled in joy. "Yes!"

Laura smiled and came closer. "Me too!"

Ako turned her nose up. "Of course I do."

Yume passed the cake slices that she decorate to them and took one for herself too.

They began eating the cake, and Mahiru commented, "Oh! This is delicious! You definitely deserved to win!"

Laura let out a pleased moan and nodded her head in agreement with Mahiru.

As they finished their cake, headmaster Morohoshi went to the stage to announce the next challenge.

"Next is a game of soccer! Only one player from each team in this challenge!" Morohoshi said.

The girls looked at Ako.

Ako frowned. "What?"

"Who do you think should do it?" Mahiru asked.

Ako shrugged. "I don't know." She paused. "Laura, do you want to do it?"

"Me?" She questioned.

Ako nodded. "You are more competitive than the rest of us."

Laura thought over it, before nodding. "Yea. I'll do it." She turned to Mahiru and Yume. "Is that okay?"

Yume patted her shoulder. "Yes! You can do it!"

"Alright!" Laura left them and went to the field, where they had cleared up all the things that were there for the girls to play.

After getting to change into their gym clothes, the class teachers explained the rules of the game.

"Each of you will be playing for yourselves, babies," Ms. Ana began, "whoever kicks a goal will get the point for it, yea!"

"However," Ms. Momoko said, "Scores will be given out based on the ten points scale depending on your rank after the game."

Morohoshi stepped forward. "You have thirty minutes to gain as many points as possible. Now, we will begin."

From the stands, Yume, Ako, and Mahiru watched Laura play. They cheered for her as she lost the ball, grabbed the ball, and all the times she attempted a score. She scored 6 times.

However it wasn't enough. Team Feather Friends earned 7 points, team Sparkle Hearts scored 9 points, and team Gold Shot earned 11 points.

After the scores were announced, Laura went back to the girls.

She gazed at them. "Sorry guys..."

"What for?" Yume asked, confused.

"Yea, you did great!" Mahiru said.

Laura frowned. "But I got fourth place."

"Better than fifth." Ako remarked, laughing.

Laura smiled.

Yume giggled. "That's right! Plus, you did get full points in the last challenge you did. So that's sixteen points for both events, so basically eight points for both!"

Laura raised her eyebrows at Yume, then laughed. "Okay Yume. Thanks."

Yume smiled brightly. "Of course! You did great! And we'll win this! Go Star Squad!"

They piled their hands together, "Star squad!"

 **~0~**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you did! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where some M4 members make an appearance!**

 **Special thanks to DarkBlueKoneko, Miharu11, and Leona Fullbuster**


	5. Team Up! 5

**I forgot to mention in the beginning of the story, but this will have Subaru x Yume and Kanata x Ako, mainly. There will be sibling love between Yozora, Asahi, and Mahiru, and maybe some hints of Laura x Nozomu? I'm not sure how I feel about those two yet!**

 **Also... now the longest chapter! Yay!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars! or its characters!**

 **~0~**

"The next challenge for you all is the knowledge quiz." Headmaster Morohoshi explained. "Choose your participant for an all subject quiz!"

The girls looked to Ako again, but this time with smiles.

Ako smirked and held up her hand. "Looks like it's my time to shine, huh?"

"You can do it Ako!" Yume cheered.

Ako jumped up to stand. "Yea!"

"Good luck!" Laura and Mahiru called to her as she walked to the stage down on the field.

As Ako walked down the hallway, she suddenly stopped at the urge to use the restroom. She gasped, then looked around for the closest one to go to.

After using the bathroom, she rounded a corner and brushed her uniform dress straight. As she did, she bumped into someone in the hall.

"Oh! My apologies!" Ako said quickly.

"It's okay."

Ako looked up at the familiar voice and gasped. "You!"

Kanata straightened his glasses on his face and smirked. "Yes?"

Ako gaped. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

Kanata shrugged nonchalantly. "They invited me here."

Ako frowned. They who? Before she could ask, a chime interrupted her. She pulled out her phone to check. It was a message from Mahiru.

" _Where r u? They r about 2 begin_ "

Ako yelped and ran off, leaving Kanata by himself.

He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled at her. "Good luck..." He said to no one, and continued on his way.

 **~0~**

Ako stood at her station panting lightly, glad she made it in time. A button sat in front of her on the top of the table, for her to press if she knew the answer.

Headmaster Morohoshi stood in front of all the girls participating, holding a stack of cards in his hands.

"Press the button when you know the answer. Correct answers get you a point, incorrect answers get you none." He stated. "You may buzz in after I finish asking the question. Answers must be given in question form." He paused and received nods from the girls. "Good. Question number one! Japanese history. Who was the American Commodore who came to Japan in 1853 to make a trade deal?"

Ako's eyes lit up and her hand slammed into the button.

"Star Squad, Ako Saotome." Morohoshi called, letting her answer.

"Who is Commodore Matthew C. Perry?" Ako replied.

Morohoshi nodded. "That is correct. One point to Star Squad." A point formed under their team in the challenge. "Next question. Science. Name the phases of mitosis in order."

Ako hit the button first again.

"Star Squad, Ako Saotome."

"What is interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase?" Ako answered.

"Correct." Morohoshi said. "Next question. In algebra, what is the formula for the Pythagorean theorem?"

A buzz filled the air.

"Star Squad, Ako Saotome."

"What is a squared plus b squared equals c squared?"

"Correct. Next question. Performing arts history. Dancer Kaminari Mutashi specialized in which type of dance?"

Ako slammed the button before she could process it.

"Star Squad, Ako Saotome." Morohoshi called.

Ako gulped, she didn't remember this one. She raked her mind for the answer. Morohoshi was waiting for her answer, so she had to say something. "W-what is Kabuki?"

"Co- oh, no," Morohoshi stumbled, "incorrect."

Another buzz filled the air.

Morohoshi turned to the girl with orange hair in a bun that had a braid coming out of it. "Feather Friends, Maiha Kotoha."

She smiled. "What is Nihon Buyo?"

"Correct. One point to Feather Friends." Morohoshi said.

Ako grumbled slightly under her breath.

Morohoshi continued on. "Next question, Literature. What is dramatic irony?"

This time, Ako knew it.

"Star Squad, Ako Saotome." Morohoshi called.

"What is when the audience figures out the problem and the characters do not?" Ako answered.

Morohoshi nodded. "Correct."

The questions continued, and Ako was the one to get most of them correct. The ones she didn't, was because she didn't press the buzzer soon enough. However, she still won the challenge by a landslide, her at 24 points, and everyone else at zero or a few.

Yet that didn't matter in the end because Star Squad was only rewarded ten points for first place.

Ako went back to the stands where Yume, Mahiru, and Laura were.

Headmaster Morohoshi went to the mic. "Now we will take a lunch break. We will resume again later."

Yume smiled at the others. "What do you guys want to eat? I can go get our food."

Laura looked at her. "Are you sure? We can come get our own."

Yume nodded, waving them to sit down. "Yes, yes, don't worry! What do you want?"

Laura hummed. "I think I'll have a turkey sandwich, please!"

"Can you bring me eggs and rice, please?" Mahiru asked.

Yume nodded.

Ako tapped her cheek. "I think I would like soy noodles, please."

"Got it!" Yume said, leaving them at the stands.

Yume walked to the food area for students, and waited in line. The line wasn't too long, but she was at the end.

Yume stood and started to wait.

"Yo, Boiled Octopus," Someone spoke to her. "Are you here to get," He paused to snicker. "octopus?"

Yume spun around and met blue eyes. "What? That's not even funny!" She cried.

Subaru shrugged, still smiling. "Hey, I thought it was funny."

Yume rolled her eyes and returned to face forward in the line.

Subaru inched forward to stand next to her. "So... what are you getting?"

Yume frowned. "What are you even doing here?"

He looked up at the line. "Getting lunch. Isn't it obvious?"

Yume turned red in anger. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, that's what I meant." He answered.

Yume decided to ignore him. They stood in silence, which started to irritate Yume.

Soon later, it was her turn to order. She called in everything that the girls wanted and then ordered a sandwich for herself as well.

After she ordered, Subaru commented. "Well that explains why you're so heavy."

Yume turned red in embarrassment. "It's not all for me!" She shouted.

He laughed at her and she turned away, huffing.

"Um..." Yume started, cooled down now. "Why are you really here?" She paused. "I mean, at the event."

Subaru glanced at her. "Well-"

He was cut off by the worker at the counter, calling for Yume's completed order.

Yume perked up and went to the counter. She was handed four boxes stacked on top of each other and four bottles of water. They gave her a bag for the bottles. Yume grabbed the pile of boxes in her arms and looped the bag through her arm, quickly moving out of the way for those behind her. However, she realized that carrying all four containers would be harder than she initially expected, as her movement became more restricted.

Then, the weight of the boxes seemed to be gone from her arms and something pulled at the bag on her arm.

She looked up and gasped lightly. "H-hey!"

Subaru carried three of the containers and the water bottle bag.

Yume blushed. "Ah... Thanks." She mumbled.

"Well obviously all the food you eat doesn't do anything to help your strength." He said, trailing behind her.

Yume turned bright. "You don't have to help me if you're only going to insult me!" She cried.

Subaru hummed. "Sorry," he said, drawing out the vowel.

Yume rolled her eyes. "Fine, come on."

She led him and the food to the where the others were waiting. She smiled as she approached them. "I'm back!"

The three of them simultaneously turned to her.

"Welcome ba-" Ako started, but then caught sight of her companion. She squealed and ducked in front of Mahiru, away from sight. "Subaru..." She sighed dreamily.

Mahiru sweated in embarrassment at Ako. She turned to Subaru. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

Yume put down her box and let Subaru put down the ones he was carrying. "He helped me carry all of our food."

"Oh," Laura said. "Thank you."

He nodded in response. Then, turning to Yume, he patted her head. "Next time, be more realistic."

Yume frowned, confused, and tried to shake him off.

"See ya." Subaru called as he walked away.

Ako ducked down, her face turning bright red. Subaru said bye to her!

"I wonder why he was here." Laura said out loud.

Mahiru nodded. "Me too. What does he have to do here?"

Ako perked up. "Um, actually, I saw Kanata earlier."

They all looked at her surprised.

Mahiru shrugged. "I'm sure that if it's important we'll learn about it soon enough."

"Yea," Laura nodded.

Ako and Yume murmured in agreement.

"So where's our food, Yume?" Laura asked.

Yume handed out the proper boxes. "Here they are!"

They opened their food up and called out, "Thank you for the food!"

 **~0~**

 **I hope all characters weren't OOC here. Let me know how I did!  
**

 **Did you notice that Ako got the _dance_ question wrong? Haha idk just a connection to Kanata maybe? xP**

 **Kudos to DarkBlueKoneko for guessing correctly hehe! Good job!**


	6. Team Up! 6

**I** ** _literally_** **just watched the raw version of episode 37 and I am in tears its so beautiful. I feel like I am doing right by writing this fic, and where its going. [im writing chapter 11 now!] THANK YOU OH CANON LORDS. IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL I WAS SHOOK.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

After the time allowed for lunch finished, Headmaster Morohoshi announced the end of break and beginning of the second half of the event.

"The next event up is Fashion Design! One participant from each team will have half an hour to design a dress according to each of their given themes!" Morohoshi explained.

"I think," Ako started, "That this is a job for Mahiru!"

Yume nodded. "Yea!"

Mahiru blushes lightly. "Okay! I'll do my best!"

"You can do it, Mahiru!" Laura called in encouragement to her as she left.

The design stations were set up like a classroom, with desks separated and walls around the table top to prevent cheating.

An assistant approached her. "Star Squad, Mahiru Kasumi?"

Mahiru nodded in confirmation.

"You are at station four." She was told.

Mahiru thanked them and went over to the desk with the number four over it.

When the time began, she opened the envelope that was on the desk for her theme.

" _Theme: Games_ "

Mahiru frowned. Games? What kind of dress would she design from games?

She picked up her pencil and wagged it in the air while she pondered a design. Then, she pressed the sharp lead to the paper and began sketching.

 **~0~**

"Fashion design is over!" Morohoshi announced to the audience. "The judges have looked over the designs and scored them!" He began reading the ranks. "Sparkle Hearts in second place! And in first place, Star Squad!"

The girls cheered with pride.

"That's our Mahiru!" Ako shouted happily.

"Mahiru!" Yume cried.

"Yea!" Laura screamed.

Mahiru returned to them soon after and took a seat, while Headmaster Morohoshi went to the mic again.

"Now our next event is... Chess! One member of each team will compete against the others in single games. Winners will battle other winners until the final two face off." He explained.

Yume spoke up. "Ako, you should do this round."

"Me?" Ako asked.

Laura nodded. "I agree. Ako, you would do well in chess."

Mahiru smiled at Ako. "Do your best Ako."

Ako smiled. "Yea! I'm on my way." She gave as a farewell and went to the field. The stage on the field was set with two chess boards, where more of the contestants could play at once.

"Feather Friends versus Shaded Leaves at table one. Star Squad versus Pink Gems at table two for round one." An assistant called out.

Ako climbed up the stage and sat down at the table. Across from her was a girl with short brown-red hair tied up in twin tails on both sides of her face. She had a pair of orange glasses as well.

Ako offered her hand out to shake. "May the best player win." She said.

The girl smiled at her and shook Ako's hand. "Agreed."

Shaded Leaves won the game from the first table, and Ako won against Pink Gems.

Then, she was given a break to watch the other groups play.

In the next round, she played against Gold Shot and won.

She sat out on the next round because there was an odd number of participants. She would battle the winner.

Sure enough, Shaded Leaves was her opponent.

Ako met her challenger before getting into the stage.

"Good luck." The girl said. She had long brown hair that flowed over her shoulders tied in a high ponytail and low purple eyes.

Ako nodded. "You too."

They then went up the stage and began to play as Ako moved her first pawn.

Several minutes later, and the game was still going. Ako could spy her opponents king piece in her grasp with three more moves. But then, she froze.

"Checkmate."

She gawked, looking up at the girl in front of her, who was smirking at her with pride.

"W-what?" Ako asked, baffled. She moved her sight back down to the board.

Sure enough, a bishop piece was about five spaces away from her own king.

Ako felt like slapping herself. How had she not seen that?

"Shaded Leaves has won first place of ten points! Second place goes to Star Squad!" Morohoshi announced.

The girl waved to the crowd, and then turned to Ako. "Good game."

Ako nodded with a neutral expression. "You too."

They were then dismissed to go back to their groups. Ako huffed and walked in the hallway alone, seething at herself.

However, with her looking down at the ground she didn't see the figure in front of her that she bumped into.

Ako huffed, not in the mood. "Excuse me." She said.

"It's okay, again."

Ako stiffened and looked up. "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"Me? I'm just stretching my legs." Kanata answered casually.

Ako steamed in anger but didn't say anything; he was just fueling her anger.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her. "Think about your goal, before you get mad." He said simply and started walking away.

Ako stared at his retreating form. Was she overreacting? They had gotten first place on the other challenges. She only got second, but they weren't falling behind because of it.

She scoffed to herself and muttered lowly, not wanting to admit that Kanata had a point. "Sure."

Kanata raised his hand as he turned the corner, as if he heard her, and disappeared again.

 **~0~**

"Hey guys." Ako greeted as she sat down with the girls, now cooled off.

"Ako! Good job!" Laura congratulated.

"Thank you," Ako replied.

"That was amazing!" Yume said.

Laura giggled at Yume. "She didn't even understand what was going on!" She told Ako.

Ako laughed. "That sounds like Yume."

Yume whined. "It's not my fault! I just don't understand it!"

Mahiru patted Yume. "It's okay Yume. You understood that Ako did great."

Yume smiled and nodded. "Yea! More wins for Star Squad!"

 **~0~**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, and the latest episode!**


	7. Team Up! 7

**Two important note before the chapter. The reason why I'm having such a "posting craze" (many chapters in a short amount of time) is because I want to do as much as I can before my school starts again in January! If you know school, then you know that it sucks the life out of you…** **And they gave us such a short break this year TnT**

 **Also, on the subject of honorifics. If you have noticed, I'm not using them in this story. So, no –senpai, -chan, -san… ect. At times, it's hard to write, but that's how it's going! ^^**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

For the next event, the challenge was decorating a room. The girls of Star Squad chose Yume to do the event since she had experience with decorating cakes.

However, Yume got sixth place, earning five points for the team.

The next challenge was archery. Laura offered to do it, since she said that she did it for a short time when she was younger.

Her rusty skills got her to fifth place with six points to the team.

After archery, the challenge was roller blading. The girls elected Mahiru to do it since, as a beauty class student, she had the best balance.

Apparently skating was not all about balance, because Mahiru placed third.

Morohoshi went to the mic. "Congratulations to all the teams. The team rankings are up on the board. In first place, Star Squad!"

Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru jumped in joy.

Headmaster announced the rest of the team ranks. "However," He continued, "There is still another challenge left that will decide the winning team. This will be able to make it or break it for you."

The girls exchanged worried glances.

"All teams have two hours to plan and get ready for... Sudden Performance!"

Many gasps filled the air.

"Sudden performance?" Yume repeated. "We have to do a performance? So suddenly?"

Laura laughed lightly at Yume. "I think that's the point, Yume."

Ako flipped her hair back. "It's nothing we can't handle. We've all performed together before, after all."

Mahiru nodded. "Yes, but still. Let's find somewhere we can plan and practice."

The girls found that each team was given a practice room already, and made their way there. They settled themselves on the hardwood floor after they changed into their track suits.

Ako put a sheet of paper down in front of her with a pen in hand, ready to write their notes. "So, anyone have any ideas?"

"How about we go with a theme?" Laura suggested.

Yume's eyes brightened. "A star theme! Like Star Squad!"

Ako smiled and pointed her pen. "That's a great idea!"

"A galaxy theme, then?" Mahiru added.

Yume nodded. "Yes!"

Ako wrote it down. "So now we need a song, a dance routine, and dresses."

Mahiru raised her hand. "Please leave the dresses to me!"

Yume, Laura, and Ako shared glances.

"Alright!" Yume said. "It's up to you!"

"Thank you!" Mahiru answered.

Ako nodded and scribble on the paper again. "Any song ideas?" She looked to Laura and Yume, their team's song class members.

Laura and Yume looked at each other.

Laura said, "Well I can think of _Sparkle of the Dark_."

"I was going to say _Gravity Bonds_." Yume told her.

"Oh!" Laura shouted. "Yes! That is a good one!" She faced Ako and Mahiru. "I think we should do that one."

"I've never heard it." Ako said, Mahiru nodding in agreement.

Yume pulled out her Aikatsu Mobile. "Here, listen."

The song played and the lyrics were about friendship.

Mahiru smiled. "I like it!"

Ako agreed.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Laura asked.

Ako nodded fiercely, fisting her hand. "Yes! I'm sure."

The others laughed at her determination.

Mahiru stood. "Okay. Since we have all of that figured out, how about we start on our dance?"

"Yume, can you play the song while we practice?" Laura asked.

"Sure!" Yume answered, placing her mobile on the table and pressing play to the song.

The girls swayed to the music as they formed moves to go with each part. After an hour of practice, they came up with a dance for the whole song.

Yume plopped down on the ground. "Ahh I'm tired now."

Laura laughed. "We still have an hour to practice before we even perform, Yume."

Yume faked a groan, but ended with a giggle.

Ako crossed her arms. "How about we get a snack and take a break?"

Mahiru agreed. "I can go design the dresses now, too."

Yume brushed herself and stood up. "Alright! Let's go!"

They went to the snack break area where tables were set with many sweets, breads, fruits, and other snacks. After taking their plates, they sat down to eat.

The girls ate quietly, refilling their energy.

After finishing her snacks, Mahiru wiped her mouth. "Well, I'm off to design the dresses."

"Okay!" Yume answered.

"See you!" Ako waved.

Laura stood up soon after. "Alright, I think it's time for us to continue practicing!"

"Let's go!" Ako said, as she led them back to their practice room.

About fifteen minutes later, Mahiru entered the room.

"I have all of your cords, if you want to see them!" She said, holding a stack of cards.

Yume, Laura, and Ako stopped their practice and rushed up to her.

"Yes please!" Yume cried.

"I can't wait!" Laura added.

Mahiru sorted through the cards and handed them to each of the corresponding owners.

"Wow!" Yume shouted, her eyes lighting up.

Laura nodded, with the same shine in her eyes. "These are great, Mahiru!"

Yume shuffled over to Ako. "Let me see yours!"

Ako showed her, and then they all switched showing each other, Mahiru as well.

Each of the dresses were a dark blue with yellow glitter on them to make them look like space. The tops were short with tight sleeves that reached the elbow, where they became large and flowing in a thin fabric to their wrists in different colors for each of the girls. It had a slash of color respective for each girl through the chest of the top. The skirt was puffy and in dark blue but had layer in each color under it. The shoes were knee high in dark blue and glitter, but had a wisp of thin fabric, similar to that on the sleeves, on the back so that when they moved it would flow from them.

Yume got the dark blue and pink cord, Laura got the dark blue and light blue cord, Ako got the dark blue and yellow cord, and Mahiru got the dark blue and deep pink-purple cord.

"It's called the Night Sky Cord." Mahiru said.

"This is getting me pumped up!" Laura cheered.

"Yea!" Yume agreed. "Let's get practicing so we can win!" She raised her hand and high fived the girls, before they resumed their routine.

 **~0~**

 **Deleted scene:**

Some girls chatting came near them. "I heard M4 is part of the prize for the winning group!"

The other girl gasped. "Really! Now I really want to win!"

Ako's eyes snapped open and she spun around to face them.

The two girls jumped at Ako's suddenness.

"Did you say M4?" Ako shouted.

The girl with blonde hair in a bob with two little buns sticking up and a blue bunny clip holding her bangs back nodded. "Y-yea..."

Ako squealed and sat down at her chair again, going off to lala-land.

Laura and Yume looked at her with a little worry.

Mahiru faced the two girls. "I'm sorry. Good luck on the final challenge."

"It's okay, you too!" The girls responded and moved away from them.

Ako was still out of it, muttering about Subaru. Mahiru sighed and shook her head. She looked up at Laura and Yume. "I'm going to go off and design the dresses now. You all can go practice some more until I come."

Yume nodded. "Okay! See you!"

Mahiru waved and went off.

Laura clicked her tongue while she looked at Ako. Since they were done with their snack, they should get going too. Laura shook Ako by the shoulder. "Ako! Ako!"

Ako snapped out of it, and then snapped at Laura in a rash tone. "What is it?"

Laura ignored her tone and stood up. "We have to go practice some more. Come on."

Ako composed herself. "Right! I won't lose! For Subaru!" She ran off without them.

Laura sighed. "Don't you mean _we_?"

 **~0~**

 **I wasn't going to add the deleted scene…. But I thought I would treat you guys! It's a spoiler! Ahhh!**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review! :D**


	8. Team Up! 8

**Ahhh! Here it is! It's the greatest chapter! Lol maybe not greatest, but the plot changing one? Hehe, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

" _Deep breaths, ladies. Deep breaths_."

"Ako, are you nervous?" Yume asked her.

Ako crossed her arms. "No, I'm advising you all on how to calm down before the performance."

Mahiru smiled at Ako and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay Ako. We'll do great."

"I know that." Ako chirped.

They were currently watching the second group perform from the side of the stage, ready to be the third team to go up.

"They're almost done." Laura called from where she was watching on the stage.

"Alright!" Yume cheered. "We'll do our best and win this!"

"Right!" Laura agreed.

"Yea!" Mahiru said.

Ako held her hand facing down in front of her with a determined expression.

Yume, Laura, and Mahiru put their hands on top of hers.

"Go Star Squad!"

A loud applause cut them off after they swung their hands into the air.

The group that just performed was bowing and waving at the crowd.

"Sounds like the crowd liked them..." Laura muttered.

Headmaster Morohoshi went to the mic. "Thank you Falling Petals for your performance. The next group that will be performing is team Star Squad!"

Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru shared a look, determination burning in their eyes, and nodded. They were ready for this.

 **~0~**

The music slowed to a quick stop, and the girls pulled off their finishing move in sync.

A heartbeat moment passed, the girls only hearing their deep pants for air.

Then, the crowd roared with applause and cheers.

The girls broke out into large grins, bowing and waving all the same.

It felt like forever, but then Headmaster Morohoshi came to announce the next performing team.

After getting to backstage, they were given water and changed back into their uniforms. Then, they were allowed to watch the remaining teams perform in peace.

Less than an hour later, all the groups had finished their performances. Morohoshi told everyone that there would be a break for a half hour before the winners were announced.

When the time came, all the teams were lined up on the stage, with Headmaster Morohoshi standing in front of them.

"The time that we have all been waiting for has come." He said. "But first, congratulations to all the ladies who took part in today's event and made it through the numerous challenges." He stopped to let the crowd applaud- which they did loudly. "Now, there are three place prizes. Firstly, in third place is team... Sparkle Hearts!" Sparkle Hearts stepped forward happily, but they didn't look too excited. "They have each one a solo live performance here at Four Stars Academy."

"In second place, team Falling Feathers!" Once again, the girls of the team stepped up with happy expressions. "They have won an opportunity to model for some of the school partnered companies."

"Finally, in first place..." Yume gulped as Morohoshi slowed for drama and squeezed Laura's hand. The four of them had grabbed hands in a silent prayer.

"...Is Star Squad!"

Yume froze, the world froze. Her ears throbbed. Shocked, she turned to face her team members, who each had an identical expression.

Then, their faces lit up and they grinned. They stepped forward calmly as Morohoshi continued.

"As the winners, they have won the opportunity to go on a five day tour trip through Japan!"

Yume's eyes widened and she felt like she was going to scream in joy.

She met gazes with Laura, Ako, and Mahiru, each of them shocked, in a pleasant way. Yume rushed to them and hugged them tight. Unlike usual, Laura didn't evade her.

She was smiling brilliantly with them, as Headmaster Morohoshi added another comment.

"-with M4!"

The girls froze again.

"What?" Yume asked, surprised.

Ako turned bright red. "T-tour wi-with M4?" She trailed off, in a daze.

Mahiru quickly went beside her. "Ako, don't faint."

Yume cast her a worried look and went on the other side of Ako.

Just as she did, M4 climbed onto the stage from the opposite side.

Yume caught Subaru's eye, and he winked at her.

Yume puffed her cheeks out and looked away.

"And now," Morohoshi said, "M4 will put on a final performance for the end of our event!"

The crowd cheered wildly, while all of the girls on the stage cleared for M4 to perform.

 **~0~**

 _Team Up_! had officially ended, and it was the weekend now. Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru had gathered outside the school at a bench to spend some time.

They were mostly silent, since they were still in shock.

"So, we're leaving on Wednesday?" Yume asked, interrupting the quietness.

Ako looked up. "Yes. Our first show will be Wednesday night."

"How many are we doing all together?" Yume asked again.

Laura hummed. "Ten shows, was it?"

Mahiru nodded. "Yes, ten performances over five days."

Suddenly, Yume's Aikatsu mobile rang. She took it out and brightened.

"It's Koharu!" Yume announced. She pressed answer as Laura, Ako, and Mahiru gathered around.

"Hello Yume." Koharu said as the call was answered. "Oh! Everyone! Hello!"

"Hey Koharu!"

"How are you?"

"Are you doing well?"

Koharu smiled. "I'm fine. Everything is going well here in Italy. How are you all?"

"Koharu!" Yume shouted. "You won't believe what happened!"

Koharu smiled sweetly at her. "What happened, Yume?"

Yume grinned. "There was this event called Team Up, and Laura, Ako, Mahiru and I all joined and we won the competition and now we get to go on a five day tour!"

Koharu gasped. "Oh my goodness! That's great! Congratulations everyone!"

"Thank you!" They called back to her.

The girls chatted with Koharu for some time longer, before ending it since Koharu had to go.

Just as she put away her mobile, Yume's stomach rumbled. She blushed as the others looked at her.

Yume laughed nervously. "I guess I'm a little hungry now."

"It is around lunch time," Laura said in her defense.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, then." Mahiru said and the girls started walking towards the building.

As they entered the building, someone called out. "Mahiru!"

Mahiru turned to see Yozora approaching her. "Big sis! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

Yozora smiled. "I came to see you!" She turned to Yume, Ako, and Laura. "It's nice to see you girls again."

"Same!" Yume said.

"It's nice to see you, too." Laura replied.

Yozora looked at Mahiru. "It's a good thing I caught all of you together, though. I have some great news!"

Mahiru tilted her head. "For all of us?"

Yozora nodded. "Yes." She stopped and looked around. "Were you off to lunch? How about we all go out somewhere? My treat."

Mahiru turned to the others. They all shared a glance then nodded. Mahiru nodded at her older sister. "Sure!"

 **~0~**

After a car ride with Yozora, the girls arrived at a small cafe. They found their seats at a large table and ordered their lunches.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Mahiru pressed.

Yozora brightened. "Oh! I almost forgot." She giggled. "Well... It's about your tour."

Laura looked alarmed. "Our tour? Is something wrong?"

Yozora waved her hand. "Oh no dear, I didn't mean it like that. It's rather nice news, in my opinion actually." Yozora faced Mahiru. "I pulled some strings and, well, I'm coming with you!"

"Wh-what?" Mahiru shouted in question.

Yozora giggled. "Yes! I'm coming on tour with you girls!"

Ako grinned. "That's great!"

Yozora nodded eagerly and grabbed Mahiru's hands. "Isn't it great Mahiru? This will be our first show on the road together! With Asahi too! The Kasumi family is on the road!"

Yume grinned. "Wow! That's sounds like so much fun!"

Laura nodded. "It's so nice to be doing this with your siblings, huh Mahiru?"

Mahiru blushed lightly. "Y-yea..."

Yozora giggled and hugged her. "It's going to be a great collaborative tour, don't you think?" She said out loud. "M4, you girls, and me, all together at different venues."

The girls smiled wide.

"That means we'll have a full house then, right?" Yume asked.

"Of course!" Yozora answered.

"Alright!" Laura cheered. "This gets me pumped up!"

"Well then, we'd better make the most of our time before we head out." Ako said.

Mahiru nodded. "Yes. Let's put our minds into practice and being ready."

Yozora smiled at them. "My, my. You girls are definitely going to be prepared for this trip."

Yume smiled brightly and cheered. "Yea! We're going to make this the best tour ever!"

 **~0~**

 **Kinda disappointed that the last chapter didn't get any reviews, but if you enjoyed this one, let me know! Who do you think was in character? Who could use some work? What are you excited about in the story, now? ^^**


	9. On Tour 1

**I think this is my favorite chapter! Idky…**

 **Anyways here are some responses to reviews first;**

 ** _Guest: I really like it! :) Will Yume be able to access her Rainbow Aura in this story?_**

 **Well actually the aura stuff kinda confuses me… so probably not. Unless you can explain it to me, then I guess I could find a way to incorporate it in!**

 **DarkBlueKoneko- What do you mean by "coincident dates"? I mean I kinda get it, but what do** ** _you_** **mean?**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako was snuggled warmly in her top bunk with her blankets, when a soft knock was heard. She let out a sleepy moan and ignored the sound.

"Ako." Someone called out, knocking harder.

Ako rolled over. "What is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

The knocking was more forceful, causing Ako to shoot up in anger. She climbed down from her bunk, and swing open the door. "Who is it?" Ako shouted angrily.

Mahiru stood in front of her, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and boots with a suitcase behind her, her hand up as she was knocking.

Mahiru raised an eyebrow at her, unimpressed. "Come on Ako, we have to get ready." She pushed past the red head and started digging through her closet.

Ako groaned. "Ready for what?" She cast a glance at the time. "It's four forty five! Why are you here?" She shouted in outrage.

Mahiru rolled her eyes and inspected a shirt of hers. "Ako, we're going on tour today. Remember? We have to leave early?"

She put the shirt back in the closet and moved over to Ako to guide her into the bathroom. "Go freshen up and I'll have your outfit ready."

Ako cooperated and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out and dressed in the clothes Mahiru laid out for her; a red long sleeve shirt that was yellow from the elbows to the wrists that tucked into a pair of yellow plaid shirts, pink knee high socks and green heels.

Luckily, she had packed her bag and it was ready from the night before.

Mahiru had Ako take her suitcase, and led them out of the dorm building.

Ako was walking drowsily under the darkness of the early morning, lit up by the lamps, leaning over onto Mahiru.

Mahiru scoffed at her, but supported Ako as they continued on.

As the two walked down the path to the main building, Mahiru spotted Laura and Yume.

Yume, dressed in a red jacket, pink ruffle neck tank halter top, and a short jeans skirt, was trailing behind Laura, who was wearing a white dress with pink stripes, yellow ruffles, and black bows with jean leggings, dazed and sleepy like Ako.

Mahiru nodded in acknowledgement to Laura, who returned it.

They silently made their way up the path to the front of the school, where their buses would come to pick them up.

As they approached the large arch of the school, they spotted 5 figures.

It was M4 and Yozora, already there waiting.

Yozora giggle at the sight of Mahiru with Ako leaning on her.

Subaru went towards Yume, who was swaying with sleep.

"Yo tomato..." He whispered and got close to her. "Wake up!" He shouted in her ear.

Yume shrieked and jumped, fully alert. "What!"

Subaru burst into laughter at her expense.

Yume turned red in anger while clutching her chest. "Why you!" She breathed out a sigh to calm her fast beating heart. "That really freaked me out."

Subaru stopped laughing and looked slightly guilty. "S-sorry..."

Behind him, Nozomu, Kanata, and Asahi were grinning.

Yume looked up. "Ah, it's okay..." She said. "I'm just not used to being up this early." She laughed tiredly.

Subaru smirked. "Comes with the job." He informed her. "Getting up at the darkest hours."

Yume sighed. "Yea, I've realized."

Mahiru glanced at her shoulder, where Ako was leaning. Her eyes looked closed- Mahiru hoped she wasn't asleep.

"Mahiru!" Yozora called. "Can you come over here?"

"Yea!" Mahiru called. She looked at Ako again and nudged her. "Ako, Ako." Mahiru said. "Come on, you need to stand up."

Ako mumbled something and pushed herself up.

Mahiru nodded in approval and went over to Yozora with her suitcase.

Ako tried to walk forward, however, she stumbled over and bumped into someone.

Kanata blinked as Ako fell onto him. He awkwardly held out his arms to catch her if she fell.

But, Ako put her hands on his chest and pushed off of him by herself.

Laura and Yume rushed to her side in worry.

"I can stand." Ako said, sighing softly.

Kanata looked confused at the sudden strange encounter and heard Nozomu laughing softly from beside him.

With Yozora, she had called over Mahiru and Asahi. She pulled out her camera. "Let's take a selfie!"

Mahiru deadpanned. "Is that why you called us?"

Asahi laughed. "Come on, little sis, don't be like that."

Yozora smiled bright. "I knew you would understand, Asahi!" She turned to Mahiru. "This is our first Kasumi family event, we have to document it."

Mahiru stared at her older siblings pleading faces. "Fine," she gave in.

Yozora cheered, and huddle Mahiru towards them. "Okay, smile!"

"Cheese!" Asahi grinned.

Mahiru stared at the camera for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face.

The camera clicked and was saved.

Yozora opened the picture. "Aww! We look adorable!" She cooed.

Asahi looked at it beside her. "Mahiru you look so cute!"

Mahiru stuck her tongue out at him. Asahi laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly, the area that everyone was standing in lit up brighter. The buses had arrived.

Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru all gasped at the grand vehicle. Ako instantly woke up and regained her energy. Two buses lined up in front of them.

A women rushed out of the first bus. "Good morning everyone," she said. She was wearing a dark blue blazer and matching skirt, her hair in a bun. "I apologize for our tardiness."

Yozora smiled. "It's okay, Ms. Ran."

The woman smiled and faced Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru. "Hello girls. My name is Ran Izumi. You can call me Ms. Ran. I'm the manager for this tour, meaning I'm in charge of making sure everything goes according to plan. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you." Ako and Laura said.

"Please take care of us." Mahiru said.

"It's nice to meet you." Yume said.

Ms. Ran smiled, then turned to all of them. "Alright, you can all take your bags and go inside now. Girls in the first bus, boys in the second bus." She said.

Subaru patted Yume on the head. "See ya later, boiled octopus!"

Yume stuck out her tongue at him and ran to the bus with the others.

The girls gasped in unison and the bus. It was huge and beautiful! Yozora smiled and went in on her own, leaving the girls gawking themselves.

At the immediate right of the bus, there was a blocked off area where the driver would sit. In the front of the entrance were two long couches on both sides of the bus. One of them had a table in front of it. Behind the couches were counters, with a sink and a fridge and other kitchen appliances. There were two blocked off areas, and a curtain covered spot in the center. The whole bus was golden and had lights adding a wonderful glow.

"You can put your bags back here," Yozora said as she walked deeper into the bus, pushing past the curtain. "The beds are back here too."

The four of them rushed in, pulling their bags along, ready to get settled.

As they fawned over the bus, a laugh interrupted them.

Ms. Ran smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you girls like it." She stepped further inside the bus. The driver and one of my assistants will be up here," she directed to the front of the bus. "If you have any problems, let her know. I'm going to be in another bus, but she can contact me. And, of course, you have Yozora here to help you get comfortable."

"Thank you very much." The girls chorused.

Ms. Ran waved. "We'll be moving in a few minutes. Get settled in."

The beds in the back were triple bunk beds with little TV's inside and a draw curtain.

They chose their bunks, Ako, Yume, and Laura on one side, and Mahiru and Yozora on the other side.

Just as they did, the bus started moving. The girls rushed to the window above the couch, watching as they left the familiar grounds of their school.

Ako sighed and plopped onto the couch. "I think I'll take a nap now."

Yume stretched. "Me too."

They got up and went to lay down in the bunks in the back.

"What about you two?" Yozora asked Laura and Mahiru.

"What do you usually do?" Laura asked back.

Yozora smiled. "I might read a magazine or watch tv. Or maybe get some work done."

Laura shrugged and sat down on the couch, pulling out her Aikatsu mobile and a pair of headphones. She would just wait for the sun to rise and listen to music.

Mahiru went to her bag and grabbed a notebook. She decided to draw out some designs with her time.

Yozora came to sit down beside her with her own notebook and hummed as she wrote. She peaked over at Mahiru's drawing and gasped. "That's beautiful, Mahiru!"

Mahiru nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

Yozora snuggled her. "It's wonderful! You're such a great designer!"

Mahiru pushed her away. "O-okay."

Yozora laughed lightly and pulled away, and they returned to the silence of each other's company.

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 1544**

 **The outfits the girls are wearing are from the 3** **rd** **opening. Except Yume, she's wearing the outfit she wore to go home in episode… 24 I believe. You'll see why soon! ;D  
**

 **Also, I have a question. What class do you think Nozomu, Kanata, and Asahi belong to? I like to think that Nozomu is theater, Asahi is beauty, and Kanata is dance, and Subaru song, obviously, but let me know your thoughts!** **Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. On Tour 2

**Good news, I can guarantee a new chapter every day until New Years~! After that im not sure how often ill post… better keep writing then aha ^^**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The girls were sitting around in the bus, relaxing, when someone stepped out of the front of the bus.

"Ms. Umeko! It's nice to see you," Yozora said.

The woman smiled. "Hello Yozora. Sorry, it seems I haven't introduced myself." She said to the others. "My name is Umeko Hana, I'm Ms. Ran's assistant."

"It's nice to meet you." They chorused.

She waved them off. "Well I came to tell you girls that we are going to stop in a little bit to have lunch."

"Okay, thank you," Yozora answered, while Ms. Umeko went back to the front.

About ten minutes later, the bus rolled to a stop at a plaza with a cafe. The girls got off their bus and the boys got off from theirs.

As they were stretching and waiting for some instructions from Ms. Ran, Yume shivered. "It's chilly here."

Laura glanced at her and noticed that she didn't have the red jacket she had on in the morning, and instead was just in her halter tank top and skirt. "Where's your jacket?"

Yume gazed at the retreating buses. "I accidentally left it in the bus."

Laura sighed and shook her head. "Oh Yume..."

Yume stood dancing around in the cold, being reprimanded by the others.

Subaru came up to them, as he did, Ako quickly dived behind Mahiru.

Yume didn't notice, until something large and warm engulfed her. "Huh?" She turned around to see Subaru, with his jacket off, around her instead.

"You should be more responsible." He said simply.

Yume blushed and sank into the jacket. "How was I supposed to know how cold it was?" She mumbled.

Subaru didn't respond, because Ms. Ran approached the group of teens. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we can go inside now."

The large group gratefully went inside the warm cafe, ready for lunch.

Yozora pulled Asahi and Mahiru with her to their own table. Yume, Laura, and Ako took their own table and Subaru, Nozomu, and Kanata sat at another beside them.

A waitress had come and taken all of their orders, leaving them all.

Nozomu smiled at the girls. "Are you girls excited about the first show? Getting any nerves?"

Laura smirked. "Excited, yes. Nervous? No way. We can pull this off."

Ako stuttered. "Y-y-yes!" Her face was red at being in the presence of Subaru.

Yume turned to Ako, concern written on her face. "Ako! Are you okay?"

Kanata stared at Ako as well. "Yea, because you look nervous."

Ako snapped out of her blush and glared at Kanata. "What do you know?" She huffed and looked away from the conversation.

Kanata blinked in surprise at her reaction, then let out a laugh under his breath.

Subaru snickered. "And what about you?" He asked, looking at Yume.

"Oh, well I guess I am a little nervous." Yume answered honestly.

Laura put her hand on Yume's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yume. You'll do great. After all, you can't be my rival if aren't!"

Yume stared at Laura and nodded. "Yea! You're going down!"

Laura twitched her eyebrow. "Well... it's not a competition Yume."

Yume laughed nervously. "Oh right. Sorry!"

"Are you two in song class, then?" Nozomu asked.

Laura nodded. "Yea, we are."

 **~0~**

A few tables away, Mahiru was sitting with her brother and sister. "Big sis, why couldn't we just sit with the others?"

Yozora smiled. "Well I wanted the three of us to enjoy time together."

Mahiru sighed. "Are we going to take another selfie now?"

Yozora blinked. "Well, I was going to wait until our food came..."

Mahiru blushed. "Okay! That's fine!" She didn't want it to seem like she was looking forward to the picture.

Asahi laughed. "Ah Mahiru, you haven't changed a bit!"

Mahiru pouted. "What's that supposed to mean, bro?"

Asahi just patted her, grinning.

The waitresses arrived with all of the food they ordered.

Yozora told her siblings to scoot closer. "Family lunch time!" She took out her camera. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Asahi smiled brilliantly.

"Cheese..." Mahiru said, less enthusiastically.

Asahi then began to eat his food. He glanced up at Mahiru for a moment, when something clicked. He gasped. "Lunch!"

Mahiru frowned. "Yes... We're eating lunch."

Asahi moved his bright eyes to Yozora, who seemed to understand.

"No, Lunch." Yozora said. "Morning, is talking about our nicknames. Remember?"

Mahiru's eyes widened. "Oh right."

"Yea! Yozora was Dinner, I was Morning, and you were Lunch." Asahi said.

"Why did we name you Morning? That doesn't make sense." Mahiru commented. "You should've been Breakfast."

Yozora laughed. "I guess that's just how we decided it. Now, let's eat Lunch, Morning."

 **~0~**

At the other table, Nozomu spoke to Ako. "You seem to like eggs."

Kanata snickered.

Ako turned red. "N-no! I mean, yes! I felt like eating eggs today!" She sent a glare at Kanata after saying so.

Laura sighed at Ako. "It's okay Ako."

She just nodded and looked down, focusing on her meal.

"And what about you, boiled octopus?" Subaru asked. "Do you like to eat octopus?" He paused, putting a finger to his chin. "Or would that be cannibalism?" He hummed in thought.

Yume frowned in anger. "I'm not an octopus! And I don't like to eat them either!" She sighed. "I love sweets!"

"Sweets?" Subaru asked. "Maybe that's why you're so heavy!"

Yume turned red. "Hey!"

Laura giggled next to her, which Yume heard.

"Laura! You too?"

"Sorry Yume, but you do eat a lot of sweets." Laura explained.

"Why is that, I wonder?" Nozomu said.

Laura looked at him and tilted her head in thought. "Well, maybe it's because Yume's parents own a bakery..."

"A bakery?" Asahi said as he and Mahiru and Yozora approached them, finished with their own meals.

Yume smiled. "Yes. My parents own one. It's called Rainbow Confectionary."

Asahi and Yozora's eyes widened and sparkled. "Rainbow Confectionary?" They cried together.

"You mean _the_ Rainbow Confectionary?" Asahi pressed on.

"The Rainbow Confectionary famous for their chocolate brownies as rich as ganache?" Yozora asked, now holding Yume's hands.

Yume jumped. "Y-yea..."

"It's just as they say." Mahiru said, smirking. "The chocolate brownies are as smooth and delicious as their ganache."

Asahi and Yozora moved away from Yume and faced Mahiru.

"What? You mean you've had it before?" Yozora cried.

Mahiru nodded, a smooth smirk on her face. "Yup. Yume let us go."

Asahi spun around and grabbed Yume's hand. "Dear Yume, please allow my sister and I to visit your bakery!"

Yume gasped and her face started to heat up. "Uh, uh... Sure..."

He let go of her hand and cheered with Yozora. "We can go!"

Yume watched the two siblings cheer. "It's an open bakery... You don't need an invitation..." She mumbled.

Laura started laughing with Ako and Mahiru at their display.

Nozomu and Kanata laughed too, then Kanata caught a glance of Subaru's expression. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Subaru huffed. "I'm not."

Kanata smirked at his friend and lowered his voice. "It wouldn't be because of Asahi, would it?" He said, talking about how Asahi had grabbed Yume's hand.

Subaru frowned at his group member. "Of course not. Why would the bother me?"

Kanata laughed lightly and looked away. "I suppose you're right."

Then, Ms. Ran appeared. "Okay good. Looks like everyone is done eating! Well hurry up and get cleaned, we need to hit the road again!"

They all followed instructions, cleaning up and then getting into their buses.

As Yume was about to board the bus, she suddenly remembered. "Oh!" She ran off.

Laura noticed. "Hey! Yume! Where are you going?" She shouted.

Yume spun around while running and waved a hand. "I'll be right back!" She ran to the boys' bus, where they too were boarding. "Wait!"

The four stars turned and saw her approaching.

"Subaru!" Yume called.

He watched her run up to him and lean over to catch her breath. "Hey, what's wrong? Ms. Ran won't be happy if you keep us off schedule!"

Yume straightened and looked surprised. "Oh no!" She quickly threw off the jacket that she wanted to return and shoved it into his arms. With a quick thanks, she ran off in the same direction she came again.

Subaru held his jacket in his arms with surprise. "Uh?" He sounded, confused.

Behind him, the others laughed at the girl.

 **~0~**

Hours later, the girls were on the couches in the bus discussing their first performance.

"-Chose that one." Yume was saying. She was about to continue, but Laura raised her hand to stop her.

"Do you hear that?" Laura said, looking around with a frown.

Yume, Ako, and Mahiru all silenced, and looked around as well.

Yozora smiled at them and gingerly rose. She moved to the window near the couch. "I know what you're hearing." She gestured out the window. "Take a look," Yozora said as the girls came over to look, "it's your fans."

The girls gaped at the large crowd that was around the path of the sidewalk. They were cheering, but it was muffled through the bus.

Yume grinned and rushed forward, unlocking the window and sliding it open. The screams were loud, but Yume stuck herself out the window and started waving. "Hello everyone!" Yume screamed at them.

Laura, Ako, Mahiru, and Yozora looked surprised for a minute, before sharing smiles. Laura moved forward to get beside Yume, while Ako and Mahiru went to the opposite side. Yozora went to the window beside Mahiru and Ako. The girls waved and greeted their fans as they rode into the venue.

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 1581**

 **I'll ask the same thing as the same last chapter- what classes do you think each M4 boy is in? Also, if anyone has a "request", or something, I'd be willing to listen! I kinda need inspiration for Subaru x Yume, so any ideas will be appreciated!**


	11. On Tour 3

**Some review responses!**

 **Miharu11: I can put some of that idea in... like I'll put the whole aspect of it in, but it might be a little different than what you're imagining. But it'll be a while before that happens. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **SJMT shipper: Hi, thanks for your review~ Tell your friend that that idea may or may not have already been in my plans~~ Hehe ^^**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Everyone was preparing for their performances. The girls were sharing a dressing room.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ms. Ran entered. "You girls remember the order? M4 will perform twice, then Laura, Mahiru, Ako, and Yume all separate, Yozora will perform twice, and M4 will end the night with one more."

The girls nodded in understanding.

Yozora smiled and put her hands on Mahiru's and Laura's shoulders, the two closest to her. "You'll all do great. Don't worry."

They all looked at her.

"Of course!" Yume cheered. "This is what we've all been waiting for!"

Laura nodded. "And what we've been practicing for!"

"Let's go out there and give it our all!" Ako added.

Mahiru, Yozora, Ako, Laura, and Yume piled their hands in the center of their circle.

" _Aikatsu! Start!_ "

 **~0~**

The girls watched M4 perform from the side of the stage. After their first song, they rushed backstage to take a quick breath and drink some water.

Yume watched with bright eyes as she saw Kanata and Asahi drink some water to refresh themselves. Nozomu was stretching and conversing with them. And Subaru... was approaching her.

"How do you like our backstage?" He asked her, holding his own water.

"It's amazing!" Yume answered with delight.

Subaru smiled back. "That's good." He tossed a glance at the others. "Excuse me, I have to go talk with them."

Yume nodded. "Sure."

Ako, Laura, and Mahiru joined Yume. They had gone to help some of the staff with a quick dilemma.

"It's so wonderful, don't you think?" Yume commented softly, as the four of them stood by watching the backstage rush.

The girls nodded, agreeing with her.

They heard the loud cheer from the audience outside getting louder. M4 lined up and prepared to step out.

Ako jumped as Subaru turned his head towards them. She ducked behind Laura, who was beside her.

"Hey! Ako!" Laura cried, annoyed.

Ako turned red and tried to stay hidden behind her. "Not now Laura!"

Ako peeked up again, but this time her eyes caught Kanata's gaze. He was surprised at the eye contact too, but then he smirked at her. Ako's eyes widened slightly before she huffed and turned her head away slightly.

M4 took their stage and made their performance. The girls watched from the sides.

Yume never lost her smile as she watched their show. Her eyes were drawn to Subaru as he danced and performed with a wide smile of his own.

Ako couldn't help but blush as she watched Subaru's amazing performance. For a moment, she fantasized that she would perform with him one day. Then, her view on Subaru was interrupted by another figure. Before she wrenched her eyes away, Ako was drawn to watch the figure of Kanata who had stepped into her view. He had his own smile, but true to his type, it was a "cool guy" kind.

Laura stepped back, knocking the girls out of their trances. "I should get going."

Mahiru, Yume, and Ako turned to her.

"Go get 'em Laura!" Yume cheered, raising her fist.

Laura nodded with confidence and raised her own fist. "Yea!"

 **~0~**

Yume was standing with Ako and Laura, watching Mahiru perform.

Laura had just finished her performance, and Ako was going to go after Mahiru.

Yume smiled and turned to Ako. "Are you nervous Ako?"

Ako turned to Yume. "No! Why would I be? I am confident that I will not fail." She closed her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. Then she cracked an eye open. "Do you think I'll be okay?"

Yume smiled softly and put a hand on Ako's shoulder. "Ako don't worry too much. We believe in you, right Laura?"

Laura nodded with a smile from behind Yume. "Yea!"

"Just imagine this as any other performance at school!" Yume suggested.

Ako bit her lip but nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks Yume, you too Laura." She glanced at Mahiru's performance. "I think I should head back and get ready now."

Yume nodded and waved at Ako as she walked away. "Break a leg!"

Laura faced Yume. "That was good advice."

Yume blushed. "Was it?" She laughed. "I just said what would make her feel better. Maybe I should follow that advice too."

Laura laughed at Yume. "You can do it."

As Mahiru's song ended, Ako's performance started soon after.

Yume stared at Ako before she began. "Do your best." She whispered.

As Ako's performance was coming to a close, Yume gave a farewell to Laura and Mahiru and headed off herself. She breathed deeply to calm her nerves as she walked.

"Hey, tomato!"

Yume turned around and sighed. "I'm not a tomato." She responded.

Subaru ignored the comment. "Are you nervous?"

Yume didn't answer, instead lowering her gaze, worry in her eyes.

"Just remember why you're out there. For your fans, right?" Subaru asked.

Yume stopped and recalled the fans they greeted on the bus. Right. They would all be here too. They were looking forward to her, no, _their_ performance.

She smiled bright and faced Subaru. "Yea! Thank you!"

With a burst of new energy, she ran to the backstage area, leaving Subaru alone.

Yume closed her eyes to concentrate. She took a deep breath, and her eyes flew open.

" _Yume Nijino, ready to go!_ "

 **~0~**

Yume finished her performance and the audience cheered loudly. Yume smiled and waved, thanking them many times.

"Yume!" Laura called as Yume made her way back to the others after changing into her casual clothes. "You were amazing!"

Yume closed her eyes with her smile. "Thank you Laura!"

 **~0~**

 **I know this chapter isn't that great... I didn't have much to put in this part. But, trust me, next chapter is the chapter you want to wait for, it's great! Thanks for reading!**


	12. On Tour 4

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Then, Yozora performed twice, and after M4 finished their final performance, Ms. Ran gathered all the stars together and told them that they would be taking the buses to a hotel to stay the night at.

When they got the the hotel, the girls were given their own room, and the boys their own as well. They ate dinner in their rooms, and soon were relaxing.

Their room was large, with five twin sized beds on both sides of the room, two couches near the front of the room with a large television screen, a dresser and vanity behind it, and a bathroom in the front near the door.

Yozora smiled at the girls. "You all did magnificent today! You should be very proud of your first tour show!"

Ako smiled into the mirror at the vanity as she brushed her hair straight, out of her ears style.

Yozora was braiding Mahiru's hair, against her initial will.

Laura and Yume were playing cards with each other.

They were all already in their pajama.

"Thank you, Yozora. It means a lot coming from you." Yume said.

"Of course." Yozora answered, twisting Mahiru's hairs. "All of you have a lot of potential. We should celebrate."

Mahiru brightened. "Let's get some chocolate muffins and chocolate cakes and chocolate milk from room service!" She suggested.

Yume cheered, her own sweet tooth acting up. "Yea! I agree!"

Ako rolled her eyes. "There are other ways we can celebrate."

"Yea? Like what?" Laura asked, her eyes light with humor.

"Like," Ako started, turning around from the mirror. "Watching a movie!"

"That's not a bad idea." Yozora said, a smile on her lips.

Yume jumped up. "I know the perfect movie! _Night Watch_!"

Ako shrieked. " _Night Watch_? How could you like such a thing?"

"What?" Yume asked. "I really like that movie!"

Ako crossed her arms, her hair brush in hand. "Of course you would like such a movie!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yume pouted.

Laura sighed. "Come on, you two. We can decide on something else."

Yume huffed and looked away. As she did, her eye caught sight of the sofa that she and Laura were playing near. A grin played on her lips.

Quickly, she grabbed hold of one of the colorful pillows and threw it across the room.

It sailed through the air slowly, hitting Ako square in the face.

Laura, Mahiru, and Yozora gasped, the room silencing suddenly.

The pillow fell to the floor with a soft thump, revealing Ako's stunned face.

Her face started turning red. "Yume Nijino..." She said in a low tone. As quick as Yume, she threw a pillow from the bed near her, at Yume.

Yume, expected this, and ducked with a laugh.

The pillow flew past Yume, but hit Laura.

Laura looked down, before lifting her face, her eyes dark. With a low whisper, she declared, "It's on."

She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and launched herself at Ako. Ako shrieked and dived for the bed to get a pillow for herself.

Yume took some pillows from the sofa and started tossing them at Yozora and Mahiru.

Luckily, Yozora had finished tying off Mahiru's hair into a single braid.

Mahiru dodged them. "Hey!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, she brought out some tiles and smashed through them with her hand in anger. She then took a pillow from the bed closest to her to begin her attack on Yume.

Yume yelped as Mahiru started smacking her with the pillow.

On the other side, Laura and Ako were evenly matched in their pillow fight.

Yozora smiled with a light laugh. "My, my..." She got her own pillow and went in to hit Mahiru, whose skills were overpowering Yume.

Mahiru stumbled back and looked up with surprise. Her eyes turned determined and she started attacking both Yume and Yozora.

All five girls continued their attacks. Laura and Mahiru ended up against each other in a serious fight, jumping from the beds to the couches, all over the room. They were giving off strong shouts of determination.

Ako fought with Yume and Yozora in a more playful and fun way, but were still messing each other up and screaming in delight.

Yume stepped back to dodge the swinging pillow from Ako. As she did, her foot landed on a cold, plastic like thing. Her eyes widened as she felt her footing slip. She squawked as her body shot backwards and she fell over onto the ground.

Ako and Yozora gasped and froze.

"Yume! Are you okay? What happened?" Ako asked in surprise.

Yume sat up, rubbing her head. "Looks like Laura and I forgot to pick up our cards."

Ako rolled her eyes and Yozora giggled.

Yume dropped back onto the floor, panting heavily and exhausted. Ako wobbled to a bed and fell over onto her back, while Yozora sat down on the couch.

Laura and Mahiru seemed to be tired out as well, both of the falling over to a bed.

"That was... fun." Yume panted out.

Laura laughed breathlessly. "I agree."

"You are a worthy opponent, Laura." Mahiru said.

They all laughed tiredly.

Yozora stood up and looked around the messed up room. "We should tidy up the room."

Each of the girls sat up, noticing their messy hair styles and clothes as well.

"Wow," Yume laughed. "We really got carried away."

Yozora gasped at Mahiru. "Mahiru! Big sissy's hair style got ruined!" She pouted but then smiled. "Don't worry, I'll fix it!"

Mahiru seemed to not agree with the idea, and began backing away.

They all moved and started fixing the sheets of the beds and arranging the pillows of the sofa properly again.

Yume brushed off the cushion on the couch and fixed the position of one of the pillows.

She was about to go straighten her tousled up hair, when a knock sounded on their door.

"I'll get it!" Yume said, as she was closest to the door.

She hopped over to the door and swung it open.

As she did, two pops were heard and she had something falling on her.

" _Good job!_ "

" _Congratulations!_ "

Yume blinked and saw M4 standing in front of her, Asahi and Nozomu being the ones popping party streamers on her. "Eh?"

The boys too, blinked at her appearance; her messy hair, along with her pink pajama hoodie and striped leggings.

Subaru burst out laughing.

Yume frowned. "What?"

He pointed at her hair, still laughing. "Your hair... You look like a real octopus!" He continued laughing.

Yume was not amused, instead ignoring him and looking at the others. "What are you doing here?"

Asahi smiled. "We came to celebrate your first tour performance!" He lifted his arms to show a basket that he held filled with stuff.

"May we come in?" Nozomu asked politely.

Yume glanced back at her roommates, who were all paying attention. They smiled at her, so Yume turned back to the boys. "Sure!"

They shuffled into the room, settling on the couch and around the girls.

Asahi set the basket on the table in front of the couch and went to his sisters. "Mahiru! Why is your hair so messed up?" He cried, outraged.

Yozora laughed. "We just had a pillow fight. And of course, Mahiru went full out on it."

Asahi grinned. "A pillow fight! Sounds fun!" He narrowed his eyes mischievously at Mahiru. "Well... Since your hair is already messed up, that means I can do this!" He threw his arm around her neck around rapped his knuckles upon her head as a noogie.

Mahiru shrieked. "Bro! Stop it!"

Yozora laughed at her two siblings, her camera out as she took discrete photos of them as they wrestled and laughed.

 **~0~**

Ako was sitting at the vanity again, her hair messy and her blushing face ducked down behind the hair brush in her hand. She was spying at Subaru's reflection off the mirror through the corner of her eyes.

She didn't notice another figure approach her from her other side.

"You look different."

Ako jumped in her seat and spun her head around. When she recognized Kanata, she turned her gaze away to look over herself in the mirror. Her yellow-green loose long sleeve shirt had a print of cat ears and whiskers, but no eyes or nose as a design. The matching shorts were pale green with colorful cartoon kitty faces. Her hair was fully open, but not straight as she didn't brush it out yet after their big pillow fight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ako growled in response with a frown.

He lifted his hand and gestured into the air near the top of his head. "Your hair." Kanata continued.

Ako looked at his funny actions and returned her gaze to herself. She realized he was talking about the ears she styled her hair in usually.

"Well I don't sleep with my hair done!" Ako snapped back. Neatly, she began running her hair brush through her tangled hair.

He hummed in response, tucking his hands into the pockets of his dark grey hoodie. "I like it."

Her eyes widened slightly and flickered at him through the mirror. She noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore, instead staring off somewhere else. It seemed like he said that without thinking. Ako felt her cheeks start to get hot, yet she didn't know why. "Thanks?" Ako replied calmer than before, confused on whether or not it was compliment.

"You seem to like cats." Kanata said.

Ako deadpanned and rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Kanata smirked at her attitude. "Do you have any?"

"I do." Ako smiled to herself at the thought of her cats. "Two, their names are _Purrsephone_ and _Meowlody_."

Kanata blinked. "You gave them pun names?"

Ako turned light pink. She defended, "I was seven! Don't judge me!" She crossed her arms angrily.

He laughed and turned to lean on the wall beside the vanity. Kanata gazed at their friends in the room, all of them smiling and joking. "This... is nice." He mumbled softly.

Ako glanced at him through the corner of her eye as she returned to brushing her hair. "Did you say something?"

Kanata hummed back, but didn't reply.

 **~0~**

Yume went to her bag and pulled out her hair brush. She quickly ran the bristles through her locks to straighten it.

"Do you usually have messy hair like that?"

Yume turned her head, unimpressed. "No, I don't."

"Then why's it like that now?" Subaru asked again.

"Because we were fighting." Yume answered.

Subaru paused. "Fighting?" He imagined the girls with boxing gloves in a ring.

Yume nodded, tucking her brush back into her bag. "Yea, pillow fight." She swung her arms like she was swinging a pillow as an example.

"Oh." Subaru responded. That made more sense. His eyes wandered to the basket they brought. "Hey we brought some sweets and games to play." He informed.

"Sweets?" Yume asked, her eyes brightening.

Subaru nodded. "Yea. For your first performance on the road."

Yume stared at him deeply and silently.

"Um..." Subaru fidgeted under her gaze.

Yume snapped out of it and laughed. "Oh! Sorry! I was thinking, right before we had out pillow fight, we were talking about getting some treats and watching a movie!" She continued to laugh. "You guys were a step ahead of us!" Yume gave him a cheeky grin.

Subaru felt his face get hot. "Y-yea..."

 **~0~**

Nozomu inched forward towards Laura, who was sitting on the ground. "What were you all doing before we came? You all look roughed up."

Laura looked up at him. "Oh, we had a pillow fight." She grinned. "We were just cleaning up."

"A pillow fight?" Nozomu blinked. "Interesting."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Is that unlikely?"

"No, no." Nozomu raised his hands with a calm smile. "It's nice to see you girls. You all seem close."

Laura hummed. "Do we? We're still pretty new friends."

"It's not how old your friendship is, but how strong it is." Nozomu quipped.

Laura closed her eyes with a smile. "Yea, it is."

"Let's get everyone to come get some snacks." Nozomu said with a smile. He straightened up. "Everyone! Let's have a snack and play some games!" He announced.

Everyone came to gather around the coffee table as Nozomu took out the snacks.

There were different flavored muffins and brownies, enough for all of them.

After everyone got a snack, Subaru another box out.

"Who wants to play?" He asked.

They all agreed to play, and played in teams of two; Subaru and Nozomu, Kanata and Asahi, Yume and Laura, and Ako and Mahiru. Yozora sat out and watched them play.

They all played together, sharing many laughs and stories.

About a half hour later, there was a knock at the door.

Yozora stood to get it. When she opened it, Ms. Ran was standing there. Yozora let Ms. Ran inside and she spoke.

"I see you all are gathered together. That's good." Ms. Ran said. "But it's getting late. We have to hit the road again tomorrow. You all have two performances." Ms. Ran ran her eyes over everyone. "Make sure you go to bed on time."

Yume raised her hand. "What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"Eight thirty." Ms. Ran answered with a smile. She gave a wave to them and left them.

Yozora closed the door and returned to the group. "I think Miss Ran is right. We should clean up and go to bed."

The others agreed, so then began to clean up their mess. The boys took the basket back and said good night.

The girls snuggled in each of their beds, falling asleep almost instantly, eager for their next performance.

 **~0~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Believe it or not, chapters 10, 11 and 12(this one) were all supposed to be in one chapter! But… that would've been way too long… Leave a review! Which part did you like the most? Thanks!**


	13. On Tour 5

**I'm actually working on finishing chapter 16 and about to start chapter 17... so slow -_-"**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The next morning, the girls woke up at six in the morning in order to be ready to get onto the bus at eight. Everything went smoothly and all the people were on the road as scheduled.

Their first show was after lunch, so they had a lot of time to kill waiting until then.

On the bus, Laura was listening to music, Mahiru was drawing in a notebook, Ako was reading a book, Yozora was sitting around, and Yume was gazing out the window.

Yozora let out a small sigh and glanced around at her companions. They all looked terribly bored. The initial excitement of a grand tour bus had run out.

Luckily, Yozora knew exactly what she could do to cheer them up again.

She stood up suddenly and grabbed a remote from the side of the couch.

This gained Ako and Mahiru's attention momentarily, before they resumed their prior actions.

The TV was brought to life by a press of a button and then Yozora pressed some more buttons.

"Ladies!" She called, turning to the girls now. "I know something that will bring your energy up again!"

Yume fully turned to face Yozora. "Oh! What is it, Yozora?" She asked, excitement laced in her voice.

With a quick glance to see that everyone else was paying attention, she gestured to the television screen.

"I present to you, tour bus karaoke!"

The four girls gasped.

"Karaoke?" Ako questioned.

Laura looked with wide eyes. "I didn't know there was karaoke on the bus!"

Yume jumped up. "Awesome! Let's go!" She pointed at Laura. "I challenge you, Laura!"

Laura grinned and stood up as well. "Alright! I'm pumped up!"

Ako and Mahiru laughed at them, before saying that they too wanted to have a turn.

Yozora smiled brightly. They were back to themselves.

 **~0~**

They played multiple songs, some of them one on one challenges, and some team challenges. Laura had gotten the most points, Yume getting second most because she had purposely sung badly at some parts of the game.

At lunch time, the buses took a quick break at a rest stop, allowing everyone to stretch and for the staff to get everyone lunch.

After that, they were returned to the bus where they ate, since the next performance city was nearby.

Their show was done in the same order as the first, M4 performing twice, the girls all separately, Yozora twice, then M4 concluding again.

They had to be quick on leaving that stage, as their next stop was far.

The girls enjoyed waving farewell to the fans and rode on the tour bus more.

About five long hours later, they reached their destination.

Their performance was wonderful, the crowd was roaring the whole way through.

At the end of the day, Ms. Ran told the teens that they would be on the road for the night, and that they would be sleeping in the buses.

The girls were walking down the hallway of the center to get to the exit.

Yozora, Mahiru, and Laura were walking ahead of Yume and Ako.

Yume suddenly perked up and looked around.

Ako glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Yume bit her lip. "Um... I have to use the bathroom." She answered lowly.

"What? Can't it wait?" Ako asked again.

Yume glanced away. "Well, I've been holding it for a while... and now..." She trailed off.

"Yume Nijino!" Ako grumbled. She grabbed Yume's hand and started walking in the opposite direction they were heading before. "Come on, quick!"

Yume laughed nervously. "Okay."

Ako pulled Yume down the hallway to get to the nearest restroom. She practically shoved Yume into the stall and waited by the sinks with her arms crossed. "You hurry it up!" Ako announced. "I'll give you a mouth full when we get on the bus! If we're late or Miss Ran gets mad at us, I'm putting full blame on you, you got that?"

Yume stepped out of the stall and rushed to wash her hands. "Yea, sorry Ako."

Ako huffed and turned her head. "Are you done?"

Yume dried her hands. "I am, let's go."

Ako nodded in approval and quickly stepped out of the restroom. Just as she did, she ran into someone in the rush.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said.

Kanata regained his posture. He caught sight of Yume behind Ako. "What are you doing here?"

Ako frowned. "Don't ask us that! What does it look like we're doing?" She snapped, gesturing to the restroom sign.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Yume asked him from around Ako.

Kanata glanced at Yume. "I forgot something and had to go get it." He looked around. "We should go, or else we'll be left behind." Kanata smirked at Ako. "Unless you want to stay behind?"

Ako jumped at him before Yume could react. Kanata evaded with a smirk by side stepping her. Ako hit the ground with a thump.

"You wish!" She hissed from her position on the ground.

Kanata snickered.

Yume helped Ako up, concerned. "Come on... it's not the time to play around."

Kanata nodded. "Yes. Let's go." He started walking with long swift strides.

Yume reached out. "H-hey! W-wait for us!"

She and Ako had to run behind him to catch up. Before they knew it, they made it to the buses.

Yozora, Laura, and Mahiru were all waiting in front of the bus. In fact, it looked like everyone was waiting around.

"There you two are!" Laura announced as she caught sight of them.

"Where did you go without telling anyone?" Mahiru frowned.

Yozora put a hand over her chest. "You had us worried."

Yume ducked her head. "I'm sorry! I had to use the bathroom and Ako went with me. It's my fault!" She bowed over. "Please forgive me!"

"Don't do it again." Yume gasped and looked up to see Ms. Ran giving her a strict face. "We have to keep our time. If anything happens like this, you need to let others know." She stared at Yume.

Yume ducked her head again, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Ms. Ran shook her head. "It's okay, this time." She turned and waved at some people, then back to the girls. "Alright, get settled in the bus. It'll be a long night."

Yume and Ako trudged forward behind the others gloomily.

"Wait," Ako stopped. She turned her head. "What about him?" She pointed to Kanata across the lot, where he was getting on their own bus.

Yozora glanced back to see what Ako was talking about. "Oh, Kanata? Did you see him come late as well?"

Yume nodded.

"He told the others and their supervisor that he was going back, so it was okay." Yozora answered. "Remember to inform us next time, okay?"

Ako grumbled under her breath while Yume nodded again.

The girls ended the night soon, since it was already late; straightening out and settling in their bunks during the long night ride.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! :)**


	14. On Tour 6

**Happy New Year's Eve Everyone! Idk if u celebrate it now, but I do hehe~ I have another chapter ready, so tomorrow will be the last chapter I give out on my streak. Anyways, have a good holiday!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

When Yozora next woke up, the bus was still. She looked at her Aikatsu Mobile to check the time. It was six in the morning. She nodded in internal approval and climbed out of her bunk.

She grabbed her track suit from her bag and entered the bathroom to quickly freshen up and change. After doing so, she exited and stood at the end of the bunks, where Yume, Laura, Mahiru, and Ako still lay asleep.

Yozora knew she couldn't call them all up personally, so she took out her mobile again. With a few presses, a loud alarm sound played.

The four jumped awake.

"What's going on?" Yume cried.

"Huh?" Ako muttered.

"What is that?" Laura asked.

Mahiru rubbed her eyes and looked out of her bunk. "Big sis? What?"

"Rise and shine, ladies." Yozora announced. "Let's get ready for an early morning jog!"

The girls stared at her, slowly comprehending what she was saying.

Mahiru and Laura were the first ones to get up, followed by Yume and Ako.

The four quickly dressed and used the bathroom. When they stepped out of the bus, they found the adults already outside.

Yozora went towards Ms. Ran. "Good morning Miss Ran. I'm taking the girls for a jog, if you don't mind."

Ms. Ran nodded at her. "Got it. Go ahead. Make sure you get back in an hour though."

Yozora bowed. "Yes. Thank you." She turned back to the other. "Okay, let's go."

 **~0~**

Yozora led the four of them down a path, where they jogged at a steady pace. While doing so, they consistently continued their chant of "aikatsu!"

As they ran, they soon began to hear other sounds. It was deeper than the sounds they were making themselves and coming from ahead.

Yume glanced at Laura in confusion, who stared back at her.

"What's that sound?" Ako asked.

Yozora slowed down, causing the rest of them to follow after her. She stopped near a bench on the side of the path they were on and stood by it silently while catching her breath.

Yume, Laura, Mahiru, and Ako stared at Yozora, waiting for an explanation.

Slowly, as the sounds got louder and clearer, four figures appeared in the distance.

It was M4.

It seemed that they too had decided to go for an early jog in the morning. What they heard was their chants of "aikatsu!"

In the front, Subaru spotted the girls and slowed down. The boys stopped their chanting and all of them gathered around.

"Looks like we had the same idea, Yozora." Subaru said.

Yozora gave her sweet laugh. "Of course. It's a nice morning."

"Good omens then, I hope?" Asahi responded.

"Hopefully." Mahiru replied.

Asahi pouted at her. "Oh don't be like that, sis!"

Mahiru rolled her eyes. "You can't judge the day by looking at the weather!"

Yozora smiled at Mahiru. "That is true. But doesn't a clear day just make you want to be like it? Like the sun radiating on everyone?"

Subaru nodded in agreement and let out a gentle breath. "It feels great out."

Asahi laughed. "Enjoy the sunshine, Mahiru!"

Nozomu went up towards Yume and Laura. "Hello, good morning." He smiled.

Yume grinned back. "Good morning!" She stretched her arms. "It feels nice to be out of the bus for once, right Laura?"

Laura nodded. "Yea. It's nice and all, but kinda cramped."

"I agree. It's always nice to be let out." Nozomu said.

Laura laughed nervously. "When you say it like that, it makes it sound like we're some kind of animal..."

Nozomu laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But it did sound like that, huh?"

Yume grinned. "It's okay. We get it."

"It doesn't matter," Laura said. "Either way, we'll be ready for our next show!"

"Yea!" Yume cheered.

Nozomu grinned. "That's the spirit."

Kanata glanced at Ako through his fogged glasses. "Good morning."

"It was." Ako muttered at him. She turned her gaze to Subaru, lovingly. "Of course Subaru would come out to run!" She swooned.

"We all got out to run." Kanata informed her bluntly, speaking about the girls as well.

Ako hissed at him. "Don't you dare think you're any close to how great Subaru is!"

Kanata took off his glasses, uncaring about her comment, and started wiping them with the bottom of his track jacket. "Mhm," he hummed. "But you do know that I work with him all the time?"

Ako stared as he looked down blindly with his glasses off. She gazed at his unfocused eyes, feeling the world slow. All she could see was the green shade that radiated from his irises.

She was shaken out of it when he moved to place his glasses back on his face.

Ako jumped in surprise, her cheeks getting a hot with a splash of pink.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her in confusion of her strange reaction.

"O-oh!" Ako exclaimed, getting back to their conversation. "So what?"

Kanata was about to reply, but was interrupted.

"Okay guys, time to keep going," Subaru told the boys.

They nodded at him.

Yozora faced the girls. "We need to catch up."

The girls nodded at her, and each group resumed their running in their opposite directions until it was time to get back.

 **~0~**

The group had successfully completed their first show without a hitch, and had gotten on the road again to the second stop of the day.

After arriving, they were given their lunches and were allowed to rest while the crew prepared for the performance. As the girls waited, they walked around the backstage set. They were enjoying the scene, but soon noticed some ruckus happening.

Confused, the girls went over to see Ms. Ran speaking with some of the crew with worried expressions.

Yume stepped forward. "Miss Ran, what's wrong?"

Ms. Ran looked up at the girls. "Oh... well the sound crew just ran a test and found out that the speakers aren't working properly."

The girls gasped.

"Oh no." Yozora said.

"What's going to happen?" Laura asked.

Ms. Ran glanced around. "Well, the crew will have to find the problem and fix it, or we'll have to get someone else to come."

"How long will that take?" Mahiru asked this time.

Ms. Ran sighed. "It could take ten minutes, it could take hours. They don't even know where the problem is."

The girls shared worried glanced.

Yume frowned. "What do we do?"

Ms. Ran shook her head. "You girls can't do anything. I'll go see if we can get some quick replacements, or something. You ladies stay tight, okay?"

They nodded in response and Ms. Ran scurried away to find a way to fix the problem.

Their expressions turned solemn.

"We have to do something!" Yume shouted suddenly.

Laura clicked her tongue. "Yume, what are we going to do? You don't know how to work an audio system, and the show is too large for us to perform without a speaker system!"

Yume flinched and nodded. "Y-you're right..." She trailed off in thought. "What if we go talk to some of the audio crew and see if there's something we can do?" She asked the others hopefully.

Yozora smiled softly. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Mahiru, Ako, and Laura murmured in agreement.

They all scouted forward to find the cluster of people working around the audio table.

Yume walked forward, hoping to grab someone's attention. "Excuse me..." However it didn't work, since she was ignored.

A woman noticed from beside them. She had short dark hair tied into a ponytail and had a short stature. She had khaki shorts and a red tee shirt on with a tool belt around her waist with many trinkets and papers. She approached Yume. "Hi, what's up? Can I help you?"

Yume looked up at her and smiled. "Actually... we were wondering if we could help!"

The woman blinked in confusion. "Uh..." She looked around and the crowd of crew surrounding them. "Let's move away first."

The girls followed the woman to a clearer spot.

"So what's this I hear about you wanting to help?" She asked.

Yume nodded. "Ms. Ran told us that there was an audio problem, but you don't know where it is..."

The woman nodded. "Yes, that's true."

Yozora bowed her head. "We would like to offer our assistance, please."

Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru followed in suit.

The woman laughed nervously. "O-okay. I'll tell you what I know. Although, I'm just a newbie here."

Yume jumped. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Chiyo Misaki. It's nice to meet you girls personally."

The girls smiled, realizing that Chiyo knew them.

Chiyo pulled out a paper from her belt and unrolled it to show the girls. "This is what the inside of a speaker looks like." It was a blueprint. "However, since all of the speakers are nonfunctional, we think that the problem is coming for somewhere in the front of the connection. You see, the current that powers the speakers flows through from each one. But when one of them have a problem, the rest of them won't work." She laughed nervously at her bad explanation. "Do you get it?"

The girls blinked at her.

"Not- uh, not really..." Yume answered awkwardly.

Chiyo sweated. "Ah, I thought so." She frowned for a second. "I got it! Think of a water dam! When it's open, the water will flow through to all the ponds and rivers behind it. But when you close it, everything from it stops!"

Ako snapped. "I get it now."

The other girls smiled in agreement.

Chiyo smiled happily. She took out another roll of paper. "Here is the blueprint of this stage, and where the speakers are laid out. Since all of these," she motioned to a majority of the speakers on the paper, "Aren't working, the problem is somewhere here." She pointed to the other speakers. "Now, the problem is either inside the speaker, or outside of it, in the cable. Like when your phone charger rips at the end and you can see the wires."

The girls nodded.

Ako lifted her hand. "If you know the area where the problem is, how come they can't fix it yet?"

Chiyo sighed. "Well, like I said, I'm a newbie. They haven't really heard my thoughts."

"Then let's go check it out!" Yume cried out with determination.

"I suppose we can go scout around there and try to find the fault..." Chiyo muttered.

"We'll do anything to fix this!" Yume interrupted.

Chiyo gasped and looked up. All of the girls held the same determined expression.

"We have to do it for our fans!" Laura continued.

"If you say that there's something we can do to help, we will." Mahiru added.

"We won't let this stop us." Ako concluded.

Yozora smiled at the younger girls and at Chiyo.

Chiyo closed her eyes then opened them again with a smile. "Alright! Come on, we'll all go."

She led them around the stage to another area. "It's somewhere here. I'll check the insides of the speakers."

Yume and Laura nodded at each other. "We'll help you with that." Yume said.

Ako, Mahiru, and Yozora started following the cables on the ground, trying to spot any irregularities.

Chiyo opened the first speaker box and started surveying it.

Yume and Laura paired up to check the others, Chiyo had given them the schematics of the wiring so they could make sure they were set properly.

When Chiyo was checking her fourth speaker, Yume and Laura opened their third one. They immediately gasped.

Chiyo looked up. "What? Did you find something?"

Yume nodded quickly. "Yes! It's... the wires- they..."

Chiyo went over to see. She gasped. "Oh my gosh."

Many of the wires were ripped up some in places, some clean through.

Mahiru, Ako, and Yozora came up behind them.

"How did this happen?" Mahiru gasped.

Chiyo surveyed the box. She caught a glint of something on the bottom. "There!" She exclaimed. She reached in, and pulled out the item. It was a broken piece of a sharp blade.

The girls gasped.

"But how did that get in there?" Yume asked.

"And how would that be able to cut everything like that if it was just sitting here?" Ako added with suspicion.

Chiyo shook her head. "I don't know, but I have to go tell the rest of the crew now!"

They all nodded and ran back to the audio crew.

Chiyo rushed up to a man. "Mister Izumi! We found the problem!"

The man looked over at her. "You did?" He asked in shock.

"Yes!" Chiyo answered. "The wires in speaker nine were all cut up. I found this in it." She held up the blade piece.

Mr. Izumi took it into his hand and inspected it. He then looked up. "Jiro, Kenta, get to speaker nine and fix it!"

The two men saluted and ran off.

"Now, who found this?" Mr. Izumi asked.

Chiyo gestured to the girls. "They offered to help, and together Yume and Laura found the dysfunctional speaker."

Mr. Izumi frowned at the sharp object in his hand. "How did this get in there?" He muttered. He shook his head then put the piece down. "Never mind that. I need to go see this problem and we need to get it done fast." He was about to run off, but then stopped to look at Chiyo. "Good job, young lady."

Chiyo blushed. "Thank you, sir!"

He took off after.

Chiyo grinned and turned to the girls. "Thank you, to you girls too!" She leaned over to hug them tight. "This might get me noticed by Mister Izumi now!"

The girls smiled at her.

"You deserve it, Chiyo!" Yume said.

Laura nodded. "Yea! You're super smart!"

"You had it coming anyway." Ako said.

Chiyo blushed again. "You're all so great." She glanced at the time. "Hopefully we can get this fixed soon and you girls can perform!"

Before anyone could say anything else, someone called out.

"Chiyo! I need you over here!"

Chiyo straightened. "Coming!" She faced the girls. "I have to go. Good luck on your show!"

They girls smiled and thanked her, wishing her luck as well.

They moved away from the ruckus of the audio crew to the side.

Yume let out a deep breath. "Man, that was exhausting!"

Mahiru nodded. "I can't believe that that little speaker could've ruined our whole show."

"That's how it is." Yozora said. "Everyone and everything has to work together to get it done."

Yume sighed in wonder. "That's so amazing."

The others agreed.

"Alright! This gets me going!" Laura cheered. "Let's put on a great show, everyone!"

Yume put her hand in the center. Laura, Mahiru, Ako, and Yozora followed her lead and did the same.

"Okay! _Aikatsu!_ "

 **~0~**

 **Wow, another long chapter. Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	15. On Tour 7

**Happy 2017 everyone! I grace your year with another chapter! Hehe xP**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

After the speakers were fixed, they girls and M4 all performed without any other problems. They got onto the buses again and were off to the last stop of the day. That show started late, so it was getting late when the performance was over. Ms. Ran told them that they were staying in a hotel again that night.

Yume entered their hotel room just as they got there and stumbled to a bed. She dropped her bag beside it and dropped herself onto the mattress, face down. "I'm so tired." She groaned into the blankets.

The others sighed and her display, but followed in similar suit by sitting on the sofa and other beds.

Yozora placed her bag down and had sat on the sofa. This room had a larger sofa and a large TV screen. It gave her an idea. "How about we watch a movie to relax?"

The girls perked up.

"A movie?" Yume asked excited, lifting her head up.

Ako jumped and pointed and Yume. "Don't you dare suggest _Night Watch_ again!" She declared, remembering their quarrel on the other night.

Yume sat up and puffed her cheeks. "Fine, fine."

Ako nodded in approval and moved to the sofa.

"So then what should we watch?" Laura asked, lazily lying on a bed.

Mahiru went to the television and turned it on. She pressed a few buttons and found the movie choices. "There are a lot we can choose from."

Yume and Laura gathered around the TV too to see the selection, as Mahiru was scrolling through.

"Oh! Go under the romance category!" Ako cried, pointing toward the screen.

"Romance?" Laura asked, scrunching her nose. "How about action!" She suggested happily.

Yume hummed. "Those both sound good..."

Ako hissed at Laura. "No! Romance!"

Laura shouted back. "Action!"

Yozora laughed nervously.

Mahiru interrupted them. "They have this movie that's both romance and action."

"Romance _and_ action?" Ako asked.

Laura huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose that doesn't sound too awful."

Yozora smiled. "What's it called, Mahiru?"

" _Secret Heart,_ " Mahiru answered, "it's about a female spy who falls in love and then... action."

Yume jumped onto the sofa. "Alright! That sounds good to me!"

Ako plopped down onto the opposite side of the sofa and tucked her legs under her. "Okay. Let's get watching."

Laura went to sit in the single sofa. Mahiru sat herself on the floor.

Yozora stood up from between Ako and Yume. "Do you guys want a snack? I can order something up."

They glanced at her.

"Chocolate?" Mahiru suggested.

Yozora laughed at Mahiru's typical request. "Okay, sure."

Yume hummed. "How about some fruit?"

Ako and Laura nodded, agreeing.

Yozora smiled. "Sounds good!" She went to go call the room service for the snacks, as the movie began. After doing so, she went to a bed and grabbed a blanket. She went to the floor beside Mahiru and pulled the blanket over them, snuggling together.

A few minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door. Yozora got up to answer it.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise.

"Yo," Subaru greeted. Around him, the rest of M4.

Yozora smiled. "Hello. Would you guys like to join us? We just started a movie."

The guys agreed and Yozora let them in.

"What movie are we watching?" Subaru asked loudly as he came in.

Yume and Laura snapped their heads at him and shushed him harshly.

Subaru flinched and waved his hands. "Sorry..."

He maneuvered around the sofa and sat next to Yume. He watched a screen for a second. "Is this a chick flick?" He moaned.

Yume glared at him again. " _Hush!_ " She whispered, bringing a finger to his lips.

Subaru frowned and grumbled, but complied. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the sofa.

On the other end of the sofa, Ako was swooning and angry. Angry that Yume had stolen Subaru to have him sit next to her, and swooning because of Subaru himself.

Then, something came around her and blocked her view. Just as she was about to loudly protest, a smooth hushing sound filled her ears.

"You don't want to interrupt the movie, do you?" Kanata asked her, smirking.

Ako narrowed her eyes. "Why you! Don't sit next to me!" She whispered fiercely. "You're blocking my view!"

Kanata tilted his head, his eyes darting to the television. "No, I'm pretty sure you can see the screen clear enough."

Ako felt her blood boil. That wasn't what she meant and she knew that he knew it. He was smirking at her again. She opened her mouth to retort, but he turned away to face forward.

" _Shh_ ," he hushed, "I'm trying to watch."

Ako bristled. She didn't say anything however, since the movie was still going. She leaned her arm on the side and pressed her hand to her cheek as she resumed staring at the screen.

Asahi had joined Mahiru and Yozora. He sat on the other side of Mahiru, and she passed some of the blanket over to him. He smiled gratefully and cuddled beside her.

Nozomu stepped around the single seat sofa and sat down near the feet of Laura.

Just minutes after everyone settled down, another knock was heard at the door.

Yozora shifted to get up, but Nozomu was already standing. He waved his hand as a silent gesture to her. Yozora nodded in response and smiled in thanks as she settled back down.

Nozomu went to the door and opened it. He blinked in surprise when he saw the room service cart, but quickly recovered. He thanked the woman and took the tray from her. He closed the door and returned to the dark-lit area in front of the TV. Silently, he placed the tray in front of everyone on the table.

Yozora glanced at the items. It seemed that even though their company was unexpected, the snacks would be able to feed the boys as well.

Asahi was the first to grab some grapes. He also snatched a chocolate bar off and handed it to Mahiru. She then spilt it in half with Yozora.

Laura took some apple slices.

Subaru grabbed a banana. At the same time, Yume reached for some small pieces of chocolate.

Ako eyed a banana on the tray and reached her arm out impatiently, as if expecting it to come to her since she was too comfortable leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at the hand that had cut into his view, then reached forward wordlessly. He grabbed a vine of grapes and smirked as he dropped it into Ako's palm.

Ako glared up at him.

Kanata glanced at her with an audacious smirk, as if daring her to move and get what she wanted herself.

However, her comfort won, as she pushed herself deeper into the sofa and turned her head away with a light huff.

Kanata let out a breezy chuckle while turning his gaze back to the movie, and Ako began munching on her grapes.

The movie rolled on, and they snacked some more.

Soon, Ako started feeling stiff. Her knees were cramping and her body was leaning too much to her left. Silently, she unfolded her legs and twisted them the other way. However, since Yozora, Mahiru, and Asahi were sitting by her feet, she couldn't hang her legs down, so she tried to fix herself to lean comfortably to her right. With all her weird restricted shifting, she lost balance and fell over to the side. But, since Kanata was seating beside her, she bumped into his side.

"Sorry..." Ako mumbled, embarrassed, but glad that it was dark so he couldn't see her stumbling around.

Kanata was startled and glanced down at her. He raised an eyebrow but didn't reply and returned to the TV.

Ako pulled away from Kanata with her cheeks hot with embarrassment. She finally managed to get her legs a little more comfortable. She sighed as she leaned back and put her attention to the movie again.

Minutes later, Ako felt her eyelids getting heavier. The words that the characters were saying were getting more and more incomprehensible. With a final breath, her eyes fully closed and her body went limp.

Kanata felt a weight on him again, so he looked over at Ako. This time, her face was calm and upturned. He immediately noticed that her eyes were closed. She suddenly let out a louder breath, but it sounded similar to a purr.

Kanata's cheeks burned and turned red. He quickly snapped his attention back to the movie, but found he couldn't pay attention anymore. He left Ako leaning against him and sneaked a glance at her once in a while. As his eyes were on the screen, he started struggling to keep his eyes open. Soon enough, his mind blanked out as he too was consumed by sleep.

 **~0~**

Yume was watching the movie with great interest. The heroine was great! She suddenly remembered her chocolates again, and reached down into her lap for another one. They little packaging reminded her of the candies Koharu carried around.

Yume happily started unwrapping one, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked up.

Subaru was frowning at her. "Can you stop? I'm trying to pay attention." He whispered.

Yume stuck out her tongue. "I thought you don't like chick flicks." She mocked, recalling his comment from before. She then fully took off the wrapper of the candy and stuck it into her mouth.

Subaru felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Y-yea, well this isn't one okay." He turned away in embarrassment.

Yume covered her mouth as she laughed quietly.

A little later when she went to get another piece of chocolate, she realized that she didn't have any more with her. With a light shrug to herself she scooted forward to grab some more. Something tugged her back suddenly.

Subaru was frowning at her again. "What are you doing?"

"Getting chocolate?" Yume answered, confused as to why he was stopping her.

"It's like eleven o'clock! Stop eating sweets!" Subaru demanded.

Yume shook his arm off of her. "I don't wanna. It's my mouth, why do you care?"

Subaru groaned. "You're acting like a kid." She stuck her tongue out again. "Stop it."

"Make me." Yume teased.

Subaru suddenly swooped his face in front of hers.

Yume gasped as his face got close. She willed to move away, but found herself frozen.

Her eyes were locked onto Subaru's blue eyes. His face, and hers, was illuminated by the light from the television. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She could feel his breath on her face. Yume felt her face burn and her head spin.

Subaru moved his lips. "Cut it out." He then shifted away.

Yume let out a ragged breath and leaned back into the pillow behind her. What was that about? She felt like she was hyperventilating. She took a deep breath.

Yume then realized that she was being silly. It was most likely nothing. Probably.

Arrogantly, she stuck her tongue out once more at the back of Subaru's head. She then grabbed a pillow and brought it in front of her. She wrapped her arms around it and hugged it as she continued to watch the movie.

She didn't notice Subaru's own red face in the darkly lit room.

 **~0~**

Shortly after, the movie concluded. Yozora stood up to turn the lights on and Mahiru turned the TV off.

Laura stretched her arms and legs. "That was a nice movie." She commented.

Yume smiled and nodded.

"What was it called?" Nozomu asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It's called _Secret Heart_." Mahiru answered him.

Asahi smiled. "I loved the main character! Her style was really great!"

"Oh, well her character was good too. She didn't give up." Subaru commented.

Laura glanced at him and asked with a hint of a laugh. "So you enjoyed it?"

Subaru rubbed his neck. "Uh... S-sure..."

Asahi and Nozomu laughed at him, causing him to blush.

Yume jumped up and started stretching her arms. "What did you think, A-" She stopped at what she saw at the other end of the sofa.

Subaru raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze to behind him.

Everyone else did too, and the room quieted.

Ako and Kanata were asleep. Ako was curled up with her legs under her and she was leaning fully on Kanata, her head on his shoulder. One of her arms were resting in her lap, while the other was almost fully on Kanata's lap. Kanata had his own head resting on Ako's. His arms were to himself and his legs were against the sofa as he sat normally.

"Oh my gosh." Asahi whispered, grinning madly.

Nozomu too was grinning.

Subaru's eyes widened. He felt a laugh start to bubble in her throat and quickly covered his mouth to try to prevent it.

Asahi glanced at him and raised a finger to his lips. "Hush!" He told Subaru.

Mahiru glanced worried at Ako.

Yume gazed at them. "Should we wake them?" She whispered.

Asahi shot up. "No, wait!" Everyone turned to him. He stood up and pulled out his Aikatsu Mobile. They watched as he started taking pictures like crazy.

The girls sweated nervously, annoyed.

Nozomu nodded with a smile, pulling out his own Mobile. Subaru stood to follow after them, taking his own pictures.

"What are you doing?" Yume whisper shouted.

"Blackmail." Subaru answered simply, casting her spare glance.

"What?" Laura asked, confused.

Nozomu stopped taking pictures. "You see, Kanata always seems to have one on us. So whenever he needs anything, he can use it against us."

Asahi held his mobile with sparkling eyes. "But now we have something on him!" He cried excitedly.

Yume, Laura, and Mahiru exchanged worried looks.

"Okay..." Yume commented. "So who should wake them up?"

Asahi put his mobile away. "I'll wake up Kanata." He stepped forward and started shaking the green haired teen on the shoulder. "Kanata, wake up."

A moment later, Kanata lifted his head and sleepily blinked his eyes open. "What?" He grumbled.

Asahi puffed his cheeks in order to keep his laughter in. "You fell asleep."

Kanata moved his glasses away to rub his eyes. "Oh..." He answered.

At the same time, Mahiru went to Asahi's other side and started shaking Ako. "Ako, Ako! Wake up!"

Ako shifted against Kanata's side. Mahiru's eyes widened and she quickly pulled Ako away from him. Mahiru didn't want Ako to freak out about anything.

Ako let out a yawn that was eerily similar to that of a real cats.

Mahiru smiled. "Come on, Ako. Get up." She help Ako up.

Ako stood and stretched her limbs out. "I'm tired." She moaned.

Mahiru held Ako's arm and started pulling her. "I know. Come on, you can lay in bed."

Ako followed Mahiru sleepily and made it to the closest bed. She got into the sheets and burrowed under them, falling back asleep soon after.

Mahiru nodded as Ako began snoozing again.

When she turned back, the boys were leaving the room. Asahi was walking beside the tired Kanata, but caught her eye when he turned around. Asahi gave her a quick wave as he disappeared through the door.

The rest of the girls cleaned up and settled into their own beds for the rest of the night.

 **~0~**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	16. On Tour 8

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The next morning, Yozora was the first to wake up. She then proceeded to get ready and then called the others up.

"Are we going on another morning jog?" Mahiru asked while getting up.

Yozora nodded in confirmation.

The girls got ready and they stepped out. They went downstairs to the lobby to go outside, but were met with a familiar group.

"Oh!" Subaru spoke. "You girls are going on a morning run again?"

Yozora nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. Let's do our best." Subaru replied. He nodded to the other boys and they started their run.

Yozora turned to the girls. "Okay, let's start too."

The girls nodded and they were off.

 **~0~**

After they all jogged, the group had another show at the same venue. They finished that performance and were on the road again for the second stop. They were given lunch before the show and were left to wait.

Ako sat back on one of the couches available and pulled out her Aikatsu Mobile. Everyone else was discussing with others or to themselves. Bored with her waiting, Ako opened an app and started watching videos of cats, her favorite.

Her eyes glistened and she couldn't help but coo and laugh at the cats.

"Are those cats?"

Ako shrieked and slammed her mobile down. She snapped her head to look over.

Nozomu gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ako sighed. "No, it's okay. I thought…" She thought it was Kanata. Her eyes wandered over to him, where she spotted him with Asahi in a discussion. Ako shook her head and looked at Nozomu.

He had followed her gaze and was looking at Kanata, too. "I see." He said.

Ako jumped. "No! No! It's nothing!" She face started to burn.

Nozomu laughed. "Alright then." He glanced at her phone. "What were you watching?"

Ako covered her face with a hand. "Cat videos…" She replied.

"Oh," he answered. "Well that's interesting. To be honest, I think it suits you."

Ako's eyes widened and she turned her gaze up at him. "W-what?"

Nozomu smiled sweetly. "You and cats. You're cute like one."

Ako blushed deeply and turned her face away. "Th-thank you…" She muttered.

Nozomu laughed. "You shouldn't get embarrassed. I'm sure you get complimented all the time."

Ako's hand found a lock of hair and she started tugging it. She continued to blush. "Thank you." She said again, unsure of what else to say.

"No need to thank me, Ako."

Ako looked up at him. She wanted to return the compliment to him. "Um, Nozomu-"

"M4! You're up in ten minutes!" A stage hand suddenly burst into the room and called.

The boys looked up.

"Okay!" Subaru answered back.

Nozomu stood up neatly and looked down at Ako. "We should go. I'll speak to you another time, Ako."

Ako stared up at him. "Yea. Okay. Good luck!"

Nozomu smiled. "Thank you."

He joined the others as they were leaving the room.

Nozomu smiled as he caught Kanata's eye. "Yes?" He asked.

Kanata watched Nozomu silently and answered, "Nothing."

Nozomu smiled. "That's good. I don't think I could handle another rival, like you."

Kanata stopped and stared as Nozomu continued walking. "What?" He asked in a low voice. He shook his head and soon followed after them.

 **~0~**

The group had a successful show and then had another in the evening in the same place.

They were staying at another hotel again that night, and they were all settling into their room.

Yume jumped onto the sofa in the room. "Hey!" She called to get everyone's attention. "Let's do something."

Laura sighed and joined her on the sofa. "Yea. I'm tired."

"Well, tomorrow is our last show." Mahiru said.

"Tomorrow!" Ako squawked. "It's Saturday?"

Yozora giggled. "Yes, it is."

Yume gasped. "I can't believe it! It feels like we just started!"

Yozora smiled. "That's how it feels."

"So our last performance is tomorrow?" Laura restated.

"Yea," Mahiru answered.

They elapsed into silence.

"You know," Yozora began, "I saw a bath downstairs. Maybe we could all go?"

The girls perked up.

"Yea!" Yume jumped up. "That sounds perfect!"

Laura, Mahiru, and Ako agreed. So the girls gathered their things and started going downstairs.

They found the bath, and gazed at it in awe. It was large and luxurious.

Yume cheered with joy. "Oh wow! This is amazing!" She grabbed the closest person beside her, who was Ako. "Come on Ako! Let's go!"

Ako yelped as Yume yanked her away towards the water.

Laura and Mahiru giggled, but soon rushed over with them. Yozora smiled and followed after them.

 **~0~**

The sound of the knocking of wood filled the hallway for the third time.

"Why aren't they opening the door?" Subaru groaned. "Nozomu, is this the right room?"

Nozomu nodded. "It is."

"Maybe they're not in?" Asahi asked, tilting his head.

"Obviously." Kanata retorted.

Asahi pouted.

Subaru let out a breath and put his hands on his hips. "Where could they be?"

Nozomu smiled. "Perhaps they went to get a meal downstairs?"

Subaru nodded and hummed, closing his eyes. "You might be right."

The boys stared at him, waiting.

"Okay! Let's go!" Subaru said finally, opening his eyes.

He led them down the hall towards the elevator, when its doors opened.

The girls stepped out.

"Oh," Yozora said, surprised, "hello." She smiled. "Were you looking for us?"

The boys took in the appearance of the girls. They were holding bags and towels, and their hair were wet.

"Yea…" Subaru commented. "Where did you go?"

"To the bath!" Yume shouted in response.

"Oh! Sorry then." Subaru said, feeling his face get hot. "We'll let you go." He waved his over his shoulder, signaling to the other guys that they would go.

Yozora stopped him. "Actually, we were going to go downstairs to check out the entertainment that's happening. Why don't you join us?"

Subaru hummed. "Sure, that's sounds like a good idea."

Yozora smiled. "Okay! We'll meet you downstairs after we drop our things off."

Subaru nodded and the group parted ways. The boys went to the elevator to go downstairs and the girls stopped at their room to leave their bags and towels.

When the girls went downstairs again, they met the boys waiting at a table.

Yozora grabbed Asahi and Mahiru and the three of them took a seat at their own table. The rest of the girls sat at their own table and the boys sat at another beside them.

They had a short play, a few singers, and a magic show, all while serving food.

After the show, everyone agreed to head back to their rooms for the night.

 **~0~**

 **Such a bad chapter TnT Oh gosh... Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	17. On Tour 9

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The next morning, everyone was loaded onto the buses for another long ride.

They arrived a while after lunch at a place that was ready for them to perform at.

As the girls and boys settled to get ready for their show, someone knocked on their joint dressing room door.

Yozora stood up and opened the door. She let out a loud gasp as soon as she saw the people who were standing there.

Asahi and Mahiru gazed at her with worried expressions.

At the door in front of Yozora, stood two tall figures. A woman with long deep red hair, similar to Yozora's own, in a loose braid hanging over her shoulder and wearing a fancy red dress. The man beside her was wearing a proper suit and had yellow rimmed glasses. His brown hair was slicked back but there was a streak of blond on the side of his head.

Yozora launched forward and hugged the people at the door. "Mom! Dad!"

Asahi and Mahiru gasped and rushed over.

The woman leaned over and hugged all three of the siblings. "Oh my little babies!"

Asahi and Mahiru crushed themselves into the hug, and the four Kasumi's meshed together.

"Mom! Dad!" Asahi cried. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see the three of you perform together." Their dad replied.

Yozora pulled away from her mom and went to hug her dad.

Misaki Kasumi, their mother, squeezed Asahi and Mahiru tighter. "Oh, you two! Mommy's missed you so much!"

Asahi grinned at her.

Mahiru blushed and started to struggle to get away. "Mom… can you let go… everyone's watching."

Misaki looked up at all the other people in the room. She gasped. "Oh! Of course! And, I'd like to meet your friends Mahiru!"

Laura, Ako, and Yume were staring at the sight with surprised expressions.

Laura stared at their mother. "Wow… she's exactly like Yozora."

Ako deadpanned. "Yea…"

Misaki finally let go of Asahi and Mahiru. "Hello boys." She greeted.

M4 greeted back.

Yume gawked. "What? How do you already know her?"

Subaru glanced at her. "Huh? Oh we met her last year."

Misaki approached the girls. "Hello ladies, my name is Misaki Kasumi. I'm Asahi's, Mahiru's, and Yozora's mother."

"Nice to meet you." The three called at once.

Misaki smiled and looked at Laura. "Laura Sakuraba, right?"

Laura nodded with a smile. "Yes."

Misaki hummed. "Is your mother Nanami Sakuraba?"

Laura looked surprised. "Yes… how did you know?"

Misaki smiled. "Oh, we work together sometimes." She moved onto Ako.

"Ako Saotome… I quite enjoy your acting."

Ako had a surprised expression. "Y-you… ah, thank you, ma'am." She clutched her hands in front of her tightly.

Misaki giggled at her. "I love your hair style, by the way. It's very cute."

Ako's hand went up to her hair as she blushed. "Oh! Thank you."

Misaki scooted over again and faced Yume. "Yume Nijino." She paused and stared at her. "Your performances are quite lovely."

Yume smiled with a blushing face. "Thank you ma'am!"

"What are you doing here?" Yozora asked her dad.

He looked down at his children. "We came to see your show, of course."

Mahiru smiled brightly. "Really?"

Misaki came over to Mahiru and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course, sweetheart." Misaki turned to stare down at Mahiru. "Mahiru! You don't even call your dear old mother at all! Don't you know how much I've missed you?"

Mahiru turned red while Asahi laughed.

"It's bad enough that Yozora and Asahi don't call!" Misaki complained.

Asahi turned red as the boys laughed at him.

Yozora went up to her mom. "I'm sorry mom. But you know we're all busy. You are too."

Misaki sighed dramatically. "I know, I know."

Then, a knock was at the door again. A stage assistant was there. "M4, on stage in ten."

Subaru nodded. "Okay." He faced the boys. "Let's get ready."

Misaki and Iwao Kasumi straightened.

"Well then, let us go as well." Iwao said.

Misaki nodded.

Mahiru grabbed her mom before she could move. "You're staying for the whole show?"

Misaki smiled sweetly. "Of course dear." She leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to turn red. Misaki turned toward Asahi and did the same, who smiled happily in reaction. Yozora stepped up and let her mom do the same to her.

Iwao patted Asahi on the head, and put a hand on Mahiru's shoulder. "Make us proud."

The three siblings nodded, and Misaki and Iwao stepped out.

Subaru then led the boys to the stage.

Yume jumped at Mahiru. "Your mom is so cool!"

Mahiru coughed. "Yea, she is."

 **~0~**

After their performance, when everyone was at the bus area, Misaki and Iwao appeared again.

"Mom! Dad!" Asahi greeted. "What are you going to do now?"

Misaki smiled at her son. "Sadly, we have to get going now."

Yozora and Mahiru rushed over.

"It's okay," Yozora said. "We understand."

Misaki smiled and brought them into a hug. "Yozora…" she began.

"Yes mom?" Yozora answered.

"Have you brought your camera?"

Yozora brightened. "Yes!"

Misaki grinned. "Alright! Let's take a family picture!"

Mahiru sighed, Asahi smiled, and Yozora cheered with her mom.

Then, together with Iwao, they took a picture.

"I expect that you've taken other pictures too, Yozora?" Misaki asked

Yozora nodded. "Of course!"

Misaki giggled. "Good! Make sure you send me the copies, dear!"

Mahiru sweated nervously.

Iwao put his hand on Misaki's shoulder. "It's about time we go."

Misaki nodded and rounded the three young idols into a last hug with Iwao.

After that, Misaki gave a farewell to everyone else and the two adults left.

"That was nice." Yume commented.

Ms. Ran suddenly appeared. "Okay everyone! Listen up!"

The nine of them faced her, paying attention.

"We're supposed to be heading home now, since this was the last show, but we have extra time." She said. "So, I decided that I'll let you all go out and have some free time in this town."

The teens brightened.

"But you have to be back by five!" Ms. Ran said strictly.

Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Good." Ms. Ran said. "And remember, have fun!"

 **~0~**

 **Deleted scene:**

Suddenly, footsteps were heard from the hallway and another figure appeared. A man who was shorter than Mr. Kasumi with brown short hair that had red ends slicked back appeared. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants.

Asahi gasped first, bringing the attention of Mahiru and Yozora as well.

"Big brother!"

The three of them rushed forward and grabbed the male in a hug.

The man laughed. "It's great to see all of you!"

Yume blanked. "Who is that?" She asked as she watched.

Subaru raised an eyebrow at her, and noticed that Ako and Laura had similar expressions. "That's Mayonaka, their oldest brother. He's in high school studying to take over their dad's company."

The girls nodded in realization.

Laura's cheeks were colored pink. "He's handsome."

Ako blushed and turned away. "Indeed. But alas, I shall not sway from my dear Subaru!"

 **~0~**

 **Edit: I found out that Laura's mom's name is Nanami, not Susan xP Fixed it!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I kinda wanted to introduce an OC as the Kasumi family's big brother… but I didn't. I added the part I wrote up. It's not important to the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. On Tour 10

**I'm really excited about this chapter! You guys are going to love it! Hehe~ The last chapter of this "arc" is the next chapter actually, chapter 19. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Just as Ms. Ran let the teens go, Yozora huddled Asahi and Mahiru together.

"Let's go through the town together!" Yozora announced.

"Let's find a bakery!" Asahi suggested.

Yozora's eyes sparkled and she met Asahi's own sparkling eyes. "Good idea, Asahi!"

Mahiru watched her two siblings. They then turned to her. Yozora grabbed her left hand, while Asahi went for her right hand. Mahiru's expression turned confused. "What are you doing? Let go-"

She was cut off because Yozora and Asahi started running, pulling her along. "H-hey!" Mahiru screamed as the three siblings detached from their friends.

"There they go again." Laura sighed with a smile.

Ako rolled her eyes. "They're so wild."

Yume turned to them excitedly. "So what should we do?"

Ako shared a glance with Laura.

"I don't know," Laura shrugged. "We don't know what's around."

"How about we just walk around?" Ako suggested.

Laura and Yume agreed and the three girls started walking off.

As they did, Nozomu, Subaru, and Kanata approached them.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Nozomu asked.

Ako turned bright red, and squeaked something about Subaru while stepping behind Laura quickly.

Yume smiled at Nozomu. "Sure! We're just going to look around though."

"No worries," Nozomu answered. "I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"Alright! Let's go!" Yume cheered and started running away.

Ako and Laura jumped in surprise.

"Hey!" Ako shouted.

"Yume! Wait for us!" Laura hollered at her, as she and Ako started running after her.

From up ahead, Yume laughed with joy.

Subaru raised an eyebrow in confusion before letting a laugh leave his lips. Nozomu and Kanta laughed too, until Subaru started running after the girls.

 **~0~**

The six teens made it to the town and calmed down to walk.

Ako sighed as her eyes turned into hearts and she trailed behind the rest of the group, watching her Subaru.

Laura, Nozomu, Yume, and Subaru were all in front of her, but she didn't take notice of Kanata following behind her.

As she swooned the back of Subaru, Ako suddenly noticed a sparkle of light from the side of her eye. Shook out of her trance, she gazed at the direction.

There stood a sign that had the message "sale!" on it. Ako's lips parted in a silent gasp and her eyes darted up to the name of the store. "Kawaii Kittens". Ako gasped, out loud this time, and ran straight into the store.

Kanata abruptly stopped as Ako shot across right in front of him and into the small shop. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden behavior, but then spotted the name of the store and the sign. He let out a breezy laugh. He glanced up ahead; no one seemed to notice Ako's disappearance. Kanata pursed his lips, then turned to follow after the girl to enter the shop.

Ako was in wonderland! Everything was so cheap! And cute! And kitty themed! She couldn't stop giggling and cooing at the items she spotted.

However, she realized that she couldn't buy everything and had to settle for a few items.

After a long time, Ako finally decided on a cat ear headband and a necklace of a cat.

Ako happily held her bag as she stepped out of the shop, immediately digging into the contents as she did.

She was pulling the tag off the headband when a voice surprised her.

"Took you long enough."

Ako screeched and spun around to spot Kanata.

"What are you doing here?" Ako asked, gripping her headband tightly in surprise.

Kanata shrugged and pushed off the wall of the shop. "Waiting."

Ako huffed with a roll of her eyes, unhappy with the response, and turned her attention back to the headband, ignoring Kanata. Ripping the tag off finally, she stuck the band over her head, the ears sticking up in front of her own hair styled ears.

"Nyah!" Ako cried happily. Even though she couldn't see them on, she loved them.

She was about to put on her necklace, but decided to find a spot to sit at first. She darted forward to an empty bench and sat down. Pulling out the small package, Ako unwrapped the plastic and the ties to take the chain off. She held the pendant in her palm and stared at it for a moment.

The charm was a cat sitting and facing forward. The tail that was sticking out of the cat's back side moved left and right. The whole cat was purple with gold lining.

Ako dropped the charm and grabbed the end of the chain to wrap it around her neck. She pushed her hair away from the back of her neck so that she could finger the hook closed.

She stared at nothing as she fumbled with the pesky lock. She couldn't get it, so she gave up and pulled the clasp in front of her. Although, the chain was short so she could barely see the lock anyways. Ako frowned and she stuck out her tongue as she desperately tried to get the lock to connect.

Suddenly, a larger pair of hands enveloped hers. They grabbed the chain from her fingers and clasped the lock with ease.

The chain slowly slipped out of the fingers and dropped to Ako's collar with a soft thud.

Ako gasped and looked up at Kanata. He was already looking away, though.

Ako blushed lightly and fixed the chain so that the lock was hidden behind her neck.

"Thanks…" She muttered as she averted her eyes.

Ako's gaze turned to the street, where there were many people out and about. Suddenly, she jumped. "Oh no! Where's my dear Subaru?" She exclaimed.

"Well, you did ditch them." Kanata retorted.

Ako snapped her head to him. "No I didn't!" She stopped, then remembered that she had indeed left the rest of the group suddenly. "Oh…"

Kanata was smirking at her, knowing he was right.

Ako caught his gaze. She huffed and turned away, not wanting to admit she had been wrong. She sighed, a blush forming on her cheeks. "What a shame that I cannot spend my time with Subaru. Whatever shall I do now?"

"We can walk around the town ourselves." Kanata stated.

"We?" Ako asked, turning her stare to him.

Kanata realized what the problem was, then shrugged at her. "Okay then, you can go find them." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and gazed away. "It's getting kinda busy, don't you think? I wonder how far they've gone already…"

Ako followed his gaze, catching onto what he was suggesting. She wouldn't be able to find them. Ako huffed again and crossed her arms.

Kanata chuckled at her reaction. He started walking.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ako asked, alert.

Kanata waved his hand over his shoulder. "Come on."

Ako frowned. She wondered if she should refuse… but she really wanted to go around the town without getting lost alone. "Fine." She muttered and stalked behind Kanata.

Kanata allowed Ako to get ahead of him and followed slightly behind her, as she wove through the people and stands. They didn't share any words, but walked in each others radius.

 **~0~**

Yume's eyes were as bright as the lights everywhere. She was taking in the whole area with great pleasure. "It's so wonderful!"

Laura laughed lightly at her friend.

Yume spotted some kittens that were out and playing with some pedestrians.

"Ah! Kittens! How cute! Look A-" Yume spun around, only to see that Ako wasn't around. "-ko?"

Nozomu smiled. "Ako and Kanata went off without us a while ago."

"Huh?" Yume was surprised.

"Didn't you notice?" Laura asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh… no…" Yume answered.

Subaru looked around. "Hmm…"

Nozomu laughed. "You didn't notice either, did you?"

Subaru's cheeks colored pink. "O-of course I did!" He muttered and looked down.

Yume giggled. "It's okay! I'm sure they're having fun together!"

Laura nodded. "Okay! Let's go do something Yume!"

The two turned around and looked through the shops. Suddenly, both girls gasped and pointed.

"There!" They shouted at the same time.

A silence came between them.

"Eh? Laura where are you pointing?" Yume asked, looking over at her.

"The music store." Laura replied. "We should go see the instruments!" She lowered her hand and looked at Yume. "What are you suggesting?"

Yume clasped her hands together. "The arcade! Let's play some games!"

Laura frowned. "Really? I'm not in the mood to play."

Nozomu stepped forward. "How about we split up?"

Yume seemed hesitant.

"It's okay, Yume. I'll go look at the instruments, and you can go play." Laura said.

Yume frowned. "Um… okay." She complied.

"Okay," Nozomu started. "I'll go with Laura and Subaru, you can go with Yume."

Subaru shrugged. "Sure." He turned to Yume. "Let's see if you can beat me."

"Is that a challenge?" Yume asked.

"Maybe." Subaru answered as he walked away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yume shouted and ran after him.

Laura shook her head. "That girl…"

"They're nice together," Nozomu stated, watching them bicker.

Laura followed his gaze, she didn't respond.

Nozomu shook out of his trance. "Anyways, you wanted to see the music shop, miss Laura?"

"Yea," Laura said. "And, you can drop the 'miss'."

Nozomu just smiled in reply.

 **~0~**

Yume ignored Subaru as soon as she spotted the games and ran up to the closest one. Looking around the machine, she saw the slot where a coin would go in. She took out her wallet and pulled out the appropriate coin.

As soon as the coin entered the machine, sounds started coming out of the game, signaling that it was on.

"Alright!" Yume cheered.

A laugh came from beside her. "Do you even know how to play?"

Yume didn't look at Subaru, instead focusing on the screen. "No, but I'm sure they'll show me."

Subaru was silent as Yume started playing the game.

It didn't take long at all for Yume to loose.

"That was harder than I thought…" Yume pouted.

Subaru broke into a fit of laughter. "I told you!"

Yume turned red and puffed her cheeks. "Oh yea, I'd like to see you do better!"

Subaru stopped laughing. "Okay, I'll make that deal."

He stepped up to the game and pulled a coin out from his pocket. It was his turn to play.

He lasted longer than Yume, but lost soon after.

Yume crossed her arms. "You didn't do that great."

Subaru sighed in defeat and stared at his hands. "I guess I've lost my gaming skills."

"Gaming skills?" Yume asked, confused.

He nodded. "I used to play when I was in grade school. It's been a while, though."

Yume blinked to understand. She started smiling at him. "Well then, now's the perfect chance for you to regain those skills!" She closed her eyes happily.

Subaru felt his cheeks get hot. "S-sure."

Yume reached down and quickly grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's play something else!" She then began to pull him along.

Subaru's cheeks started burning as he let Yume pull him by his hand. However, he lost the shy feeling when he got distracted by teasing Yume and beating her at other games; the feeling that was clenching in his chest was replaced with a feeling of happiness.

 **~0~**

Mahiru panted lightly as her siblings finally let her go. "Are you sure it's okay to ditch everyone like that?" She asked.

Yozora suddenly looked worried. "Oh no."

Asahi smiled nervously. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Mahiru shrugged.

Yozora clasped her hands. "Now then! What should we do?"

"Find a sweets shop!" Asahi chanted.

Yozora smiled. "Okay! Let's go find one!"

The three siblings searched through the streets.

"Mm! I smell something yummy!" Asahi cried.

Mahiru nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Yozora smiled brightly. "There!" She pointed.

A single building where there was a line of people waiting.

"Aw, look at the line!" Asahi complained.

Yozora started going towards the end of it. "That just means that it's a good place! Come on!"

Asahi and Mahiru gladly followed her and waited in line. As they drew near to the ordering register, they debated on what they should get.

Mahiru's eyes sparkled as she read the menu. "There's so much chocolate!"

Asahi and Yozora laughed.

"I think the vanilla caramel cake sounds yummy." Asahi said.

"I like the sound of the strawberry shortcake muffin." Yozora smiled. "It's just you now, Mahiru."

Mahiru had a thoughtful expression. "I'll take the chocolate brownie sundae." She finally decided.

Yozora nodded in approval. When it was their turn, Yozora called in the order.

After a short wait, they were given their treats. Yozora suggested that the three dined outside, and the other two agreed.

The three Kasumi's indulged in their sweets with joy.

As they cleaned up their plates, Yozora asked, "What do you two want to do next?"

"How about we just stroll around?" Asahi said. "Maybe we can go shop?"

Yozora's eyes lit up. "Yes! Let's go through some clothing stores!"

Mahiru shrugged. "Okay."

With excitement, Yozora jumped up. "Come on!" She grabbed Mahiru's hand and pulled her along.

Asahi cheerfully followed after his sisters.

They spent the rest of their free time browsing through the local shops.

The three fashion siblings enjoyed themselves by matching outfits together, but didn't end up buying anything.

They ended their fun on time and were able to make it back to their buses.

 **~0~**

Ako looked around at all the shops and people. A sudden smell invaded her nose, and she stiffened at it. "What is that?" She asked out loud.

Kanata spotted a cafe ahead of them. "It's probably coming from there."

Ako perked up and started towards the place. "Let's get a snack." She said, her mouthwatering at the scent.

Ako went up to the cafe and took a table for two on the outside dining area. Kanata took the seat in front of her. A waitress came and took their orders.

Ako hummed as she waited, looking around the darkening sky.

"How long do we have?" Ako asked Kanata.

"About half an hour." He answered simply.

"Half an hour!" Ako yelped. "It's been that long already?" She pouted. "I wanted to go to that shop again."

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her.

The waitress returned just then and placed their treats in front of them.

Ako smiled brightly at the carrot cake she received. "Thank you for the food." She said, before starting to eat it.

Kanata watched her for a moment before starting to eat his own berry muffin.

They finished quickly, and were ready to leave. Kanata left the money and started walking away before Ako could say anything.

Ako turned bright red. She was appalled. It was like they were on a, on a date!

Angrily, she stomped in front of Kanata and got in his face. "This isn't a date!"

Kanata was taken aback by her sudden statement. He blinked.

"So don't you think it is!" Ako continued. She turned away and clasped her hands on her face. "My first date is going to be with Subaru!"

Kanata held in a laugh and just smiled. He turned to gaze up at the sky. "Well then. We should head back."

Ako jumped back into reality. Her expression worried. "Already?" She sulked. She sent a yearning glance down the road.

Kanata looked down the road with her. He sighed then reached into his pocket, pulling out a little trinket. "Here." He said holding his hand out.

"Huh?" Ako asked and stared at him. She saw his hand offering so she held out one of her palms to take it. He dropped it into her hand as soon as she did.

Ako brought it closer to her and peered at it. "What, a cat?" It was a keychain with an orange cat figure hanging off of it. "Where did you get it?" She asked again, looking up at him.

"I got it from that shop." Kanata answered looking at her.

"You did? When did you go?" Ako pressed on.

Kanata smirked at her, ignoring the question, instead starting to walk.

"Hey!" Ako shouted, angry at being ignored. She clenched her fist, but then remembered the keychain. She stared at the charm for a moment before pushing it into her bag and running after Kanata.

They walked back in silent company

 **~0~**

Laura stepped out of the music shop with a smile. "That was a nice shop."

Nozomu let the door close behind him and nodded.

"Let's go get Yume and Subaru." Laura said.

The two crossed the street to get to the arcade. They peered in along the edge of the entrance, looking for their blond and brunet companions.

Laura spotted them first. "There they are."

She was about to call out to them, when a hand blocked her view.

"No," Nozomu said.

"What?" Laura was confused.

Nozomu lowered his hand. "Sorry. But let's let them play some more. They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Laura stared at the two who were laughing with each other. She slowly nodded. "Okay." She then faced Nozomu. "So what do we do?"

Nozomu faced the street. "Would you like to go to the bookstore?"

Laura pursed her lips, then shrugged. "I don't mind."

The two of them went over to spend time so Yume and Subaru could play longer.

 **~0~**

"Huh! I finally beat you, and you beat me again? Not fair!" Yume cried out.

Subaru laughed and cracked his fingers in confidence. "That's right."

Yume groaned, then stuck her hand into her pocket to grab another coin. She gasped, her pocket was empty.

Subaru raised an eyebrow at her gasp. "What?"

Yume frowned. "I'm out of money."

Subaru shrugged then pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Here, don't worry."

Yume smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

She grabbed the coin and slipped it in the game machine. She played and proceeded to loose.

Subaru laughed at her again.

Yume huffed and gave up. "I'm done." She stuck her tongue out to show that she wasn't upset.

He frowned at first. "Okay," Subaru conceded after.

"Let's go find Laura and Nozomu." Yume said as she led the way out of the arcade.

Subaru and Yume crossed the street to get to the music shop.

Yume was about to enter, when Subaru put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Wait."

"Huh?" Yume turned over her shoulder.

Subaru pointed down the street. "They're over there."

Yume looked over and spotted Laura's bright pink hair. "Oh yea!" She noticed. "Come on!" She ran off, leaving Subaru.

"Laura!" Yume called out as she approached.

"Oh, Yume!" Laura greeted. "Are you done?"

Yume nodded. "Yes." She looked around. "What are we going to do next?"

Nozomu looked at the time.

"Hm? How much time do we have?" Laura asked as she noticed.

"Half an hour." He replied.

"Half an hour only?" Yume sighed.

Subaru snickered at her. "That's what you get for trying to win all those games."

Yume crossed her arms and huffed.

Laura giggled at her. "Come on Yume, let's go get a snack."

Yume perked. "Oh, that's a great idea!"

The four teens found a small food stall and ordered some snacks. They ate as they slowly strolled through the street back to their destination.

When they got back to the buses, they found Ako and Kanata.

"Ako!" Yume called to the red head. She turned around, and Yume noticed her new accessory. "Ah! That's so cute!" She said, pointing to her headband.

Ako grinned happily. "Thank you. I knew it would look great on me."

Laura deadpanned. "How modest of you…"

Yume grinned. "Are we leaving soon?" She asked Ako.

Ako nodded. "Yes. Miss Ran said we are going off in a few minutes."

"So how did you even get separated from us?" Laura asked Ako.

Ako's cheeks blushed lightly. "W-well… it wasn't really my fault. There was this absolutely adorable shop that I had to go to."

Yume giggled as Ako began describing her tale.

She turned away from the conversation and stared up at the darkening sky. Briefly, she wondered how long it would take to get back to the academy.

Yume spun around on her heel. When she stopped, she was facing the building that they had performed at.

Yume let out a small smile and stood waiting until they were allowed on the bus.

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 3388**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really liked writing it! Please take some time to leave a review! Which section did you like the best? What do you want to see more of? These will really help me in future chapters! ^^ Thanks!**


	19. On Tour 11

**Hey! How did everyone like the New Year's episode? I think it was great! Ahhh I feel like some big things are going to happen in the show soon! The S4 Selections are definitely going to shake things up!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

As she stared at the building, she spotted a shadow suddenly.

"Hmm?" She hummed, squinting to get a better look. She saw it again, and soon enough she was walking towards it.

As she approached the area, she spotted a figure calling out.

"Uchi! _Uchi_! Where are you?"

Yume frowned and spoke up. "What are you looking for?"

The person jumped and spun around, startled. "Ah!"

Yume held up her hands. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!"

It was a girl with dark hair in a ponytail wearing a pair of jean overalls. She looked younger than Yume.

"It's okay." The girl replied. "And, I'm looking for my pet bunny. I was walking home with her, when she jumped out of my arms over here somewhere. She has a dark fur coat, so it's hard to see her!"

Yume smiled. "I'll help you find her!"

The girl perked up. "Really?"

Yume nodded. "Yea! Let's hurry, though. It's getting late!"

The little girl agreed, and with Yume, resumed her search for the bunny.

After a few minutes of searching around, Yume spotted a rustle in the bushes. "Over there!" Yume quickly whispered to the girl.

She nodded in response, and moved towards the bush.

Yume went across from her, but still near the bush. She jumped forward and made a loud shout of noise, causing the bunny inside the bush to hop out on fear in the opposite direction, right to the girl.

The girl caught the bunny. "Uchi! Don't do that! We're so late! Mama is gonna be mad!"

Yume perked when she heard the word 'late'. She gasped loudly. "Oh no!"

The girl stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm gonna be late!" Yume cried out. She waved a hand at the girl. "Nice meeting you, take care of Uchi!"

The girl blinked as Yume ran away from sight. She tilted her head in confusion. "That girl was kinda weird, huh Uchi?"

The bunny only chattered in response.

 **~0~**

Yume was seriously panicking. How could she have forgotten about the bus?

Her heart raced as her feet did the same in order for her to get to the bus.

Her stomach dropped when she noticed one bus missing.

However, she spotted some figured still standing in front of the bus.

With all her might, she shouted out to them. "Hey!"

Subaru turned around when he heard a shout from behind. He spotted a familiar head of blonde hair with pink ends.

His face turned shocked. "What are you doing?"

Yume panted as she approached. Subaru was still out with Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata. "I-I was over there. There was this little girl! And she lost her bunny! And it's getting late so I couldn't just leave her! So I helped her find the bunny and then I realized that I was going to be late and then I came here to-"

"What?" Subaru cut he ran off. "Are you crazy? Miss Ran is going to have a fit when she finds out that you ditched the group again! Your bus just left!"

Yume gulped and flinched back. "I-I know, but-"

"No!" Subaru stopped her again. He let out an aggravated sigh while running a hand through his hair. "Come on, just get on our bus."

Yume looked up at him surprised, but he wasn't looking at her. Yume nodded solemnly.

Behind Subaru, Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata shared worried expressions.

"Don't you think-" Asahi started, worriedly.

"Get on the bus." Subaru interrupted him, ending any discussion.

The boys climbed onto the bus, leaving Yume still out.

Subaru watched her silently.

"I-I'm sorry, Subaru." Yume said softly, her eyes on the ground.

Subaru froze when she called his name. It caused his chest to jump. It felt like his heart was ripping from his chest. He gulped softly, then returned his gaze to her. Subaru sighed. "You could've been left behind." He stated. "And then everyone would have had to come back and then we would've been late." He softened. "Just, next time, think before you run off somewhere, will you?"

Yume nodded silently.

Subaru gestured for her to get on the bus, and she did. He followed after her and shut the door of the bus.

As he entered the bus, he spotted Yume standing still while staring at the bus. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Yume shook her head, and then smiled. "It's just… this bus looks the same as ours, but it's different somehow."

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "Different?"

Yume giggled softly. "Yes. It's more… boyish."

Subaru deadpanned, not understanding. "Okay… sure."

Yume shrugged then scuffled forward to take a seat at a spot on the couch.

Subaru turned around and went toward the front cabin. "I'd better let them know that you're here." He stated.

Soon after, the bus started rolling, and they would reach the academy in about three hours.

Yume sighed softly as she gazed out the window, staring at the darkening night sky. She didn't watch with much attention, and she could feel her eyes drooping with exhaustion. With her hand on her face and her elbow resting on the back of the couch, her head dropped as she blanked out.

Subaru glanced up from his mobile. He was just wasting time on it. Kanata was sitting across from him, with his eyes closed and headphones on, but Subaru knew he wasn't asleep. Asahi was playing a video game on a handheld console quietly. Nozomu sat off to the side, reading a book.

Subaru looked to his left at Yume, and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. He jumped, alert.

He reached out and shook her gently on the shoulder.

Yume sprung up in surprise. "What!"

Subaru deadpanned. "Don't fall asleep here."

Yume sighed and shifted to a proper sitting position. "I'm tired." She complained.

Subaru paused, then stood up. "Okay, come on."

Yume stared in confusion as he went to the back of the bus. However, she got up and followed like her instructed.

"Climb up, you can sleep in my bed." Subaru said, directing her towards the top left bunk. Unlike the girls' bus, this bus only had four beds instead of six.

Yume waved her hands in panic. "No! It's okay! I'm not actually that tir-" She was stopped by a yawn.

Subaru glanced at her, unimpressed.

She sighed and climbed up.

"I'll wake you when we get there." He informed her, before sliding the curtain shut.

Yume let out a small breath and turned over. She closed her eyes and breathed in again. It smelled like the beach, in her opinion. Her cheeks burned at the thought. Was she comparing Subaru to the beach? Maybe… she wasn't sure. She gave up on her thoughts as her drowsiness pulled her into a slumber.

 **~0~**

When Subaru returned to the middle of the bus, all three of his friends were staring at him.

"What?" Subaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

The three snickered and smirked, and ignored his question, returning to their previous activities.

Subaru let out an aggravated sigh then took a seat on the sofa. He reached for the remote and decided to watch some television.

 **~0~**

It was around nine o'clock at night when the two buses finally stopped. They finally made it back to Four Star Academy after a long trip.

Subaru stood up and went to the back of the bus to go wake Yume.

He reached for the curtain and pulled it open, jumping slightly when he saw her facing his direction. He gulped, suddenly unsure on how he was going to wake her. "Uh… boiled octopus… wake up," Subaru attempted, reaching to her shoulder to nudge her.

She didn't react at all.

"Tomato, wake up." He tried again, shaking her more.

Only her lips moved.

Subaru felt his eye twitch. He took a deep breath. "Y-Yume… get up. We made it back." He said nervously.

Yume's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Subaru?"

He nodded and retracted his hand. "Yea, we're back."

Yume rubbed her eyes and shifted to sit up. "We're at school?"

"Yes."

Yume stretched her arms in front of her. "Thank goodness." She laughed. She jumped down from the bunk and stood up again. "Thanks for letting me sleep on your bunk."

Subaru shook his head. "Sure."

Yume then skipped out of the bus, where everyone was unloading their things. Subaru followed after her.

Yume met up with Laura and the girls.

"Yume! I can't believe you almost got left behind!" Laura scolded.

"Honestly," Ako added, "that was very irresponsible!"

Yume laughed nervously. "W-well I made it, didn't I?"

Laura deadpanned, then sighed. She shook her head. "Come on, you. Let's get back to our rooms."

The girls agreed tiredly, and they gathered their things to start their lengthy walk back.

The teens walked together, but Yozora was the first to split from the group.

She tearfully embraced her siblings tightly. Mahiru was not impressed, as they went to the same school and thought they saw each other plentiful enough. Asahi started crying with his older sister too.

After Yozora left them, they all continued on their path. They soon reached the point where the girls would take another path than the boys.

"This was fun," Asahi said. "Let's hope it'll happen again one day." He smiled brightly.

Mahiru started going towards him.

Asahi, realizing what she was doing, opened his arms.

Mahiru put her arms around him and hugged him.

Asahi smiled softly. "Don't worry, we'll see each other around, little sis."

Mahiru scoffed lightly. "You're only older than me by fifteen months."

"That's enough to be older." Asahi retorted.

They silenced, and the two happily embraced, knowing that they don't see each other often.

 **~0~**

Nozomu went to Ako with a smile. "This was a wonderful experience, wouldn't you say?"

Ako nodded.

"I didn't get to tell you before," Nozomu started. "But I am a big fan of your acting."

Ako gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "You are?"

Nozomu nodded with a smile on his lips. "Mhm. I would love to act beside you, one day."

Ako's eyes widened even more. "Y-yes!" She shouted. "I would love to!"

Nozomu laughed lightly. "Then it's settled. I hope we'll get the opportunity soon."

Ako nodded eagerly.

Nozomu turned away to converse with Laura.

Ako had stars in her eyes. She did get many big acting jobs, but to act along side M4's theater class Nozomu Igarashi? That would be amazing!

A shadow flashed over her face, and she looked up to see Kanata.

"Oh," Ako sounded in surprise. She fidgeted in place, before sticking her hand out. "Uh, thanks…" she muttered.

Kanata stared silently, before his hand came up to lightly grip hers in a handshake. "No problem."

 **~0~**

Yume was sluggishly walking when they stopped to give their final farewells to the boys.

"Looks like you're tired again," Subaru commented, coming up to her.

Yume sighed, then nodded. "Yea. I just want to go lay down in bed and sleep for a whole week!"

Subaru chuckled. "Well then, I guess it's a bad thing that you have class tomorrow, huh?"

Yume shouted. "I completely forgot!" Her expression turned sour. "I can't believe it. Can't I skip or something?" She muttered as she slumped over.

Subaru laughed at her. "If you skip, how will you become an idol?"

Yume frowned sadly.

Subaru stared up at the sky. "We should go before it's too late." He glanced at her once. "See ya, Nijino."

"Eh?" Yume froze. Subaru actually called her name… although it wasn't her first name. Her cheeks felt hot, and she was going to say something, but Subaru was already walking off with the boys.

Asahi turned around and waved at them with both arms. "Bye-bye! Good night!" He shouted.

The four girls waved back at him, before turning for their own path to the dorms.

When the four girls entered the dorm building, there was a familiar figure standing in the lobby.

"Tsubasa!" The girls cried in surprise.

Tsubasa, in her S4 uniform and her arms crossed, smiled up at the girls. "Welcome back, girls."

The four smiled at her.

"You all must be tired. Head to your dorms and go straight to bed, okay?" Tsubasa continued.

The four nodded. "Yes ma'am. Good night." They called, then split up in four ways to their each separate rooms for the rest of the night.

Yume went straight into her room after giving Laura, Mahiru, and Ako a good night. She quickly washed up in the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, then climbed up into her bed bunk. She sighed as she shuffled into her sheets.

Yume was proud of herself and all of her friends. Their tour was a great experience and was very fun.

As she continued her thoughts, a wide smile spread across her face as she drifted from consciousness.

 **~0~**

 **Kyaaaah! Mahiru and Asahi are totally my BROTP AHH so cute I mean really after Yozora left, it would be just her and Asahi! So cute~  
**

 **To be honest, I haven't updated the new chapter because I was disappointed in the few amount of reviews. I told my friend about it, and she said that some people might not know how to review. Well, let me tell you. I don't expect a full out critique on my chapter, I just wanna know that you're there, and that you don't hate what I'm writing! But, I mean, if you do hate something, let me know that too…**

 **Anyways, now that the tour arc is over… let's see what else will happen to the girls… :D (it will mostly focus on Yume and Ako)**


	20. Let's Act! 1

**A new chapter! I might upload two today, because while technically school starts today, my first class is tomorrow! So, after that I'll post every so often, and not every day!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

It has been a couple weeks since Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru had gone on tour with M4 and Yozora.

When they came back, their classmates had bombarded the girls with praises on their shows.

Since then, the girls returned to their normal schedules again of classes, along with spending time with each other on breaks.

Yume was with Laura, and the two of them were walking from class to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

As they approached the cafeteria, they spotted Ako.

"Ah, Ako!" Yume waved her arm to get her attention.

Ako spotted the two song class girls and went towards them. "Hello, Yume, Laura."

"Hey Ako." Laura answered.

"Are going to get lunch?" Yume asked.

Ako nodded.

"Let's go together then!" Yume cheered.

Ako agreed, and the trio went to get their meals.

After sitting down with their trays, Ako spoke. "I was actually looking to speak with you, Yume."

Yume blinked. "Me?"

"Yes," Ako said.

"What about?" Laura input.

"Well," Ako started. She pulled out a paper from her pocket and unfolded it while handing it to Yume. "There's an audition that is happening soon. It's for a short show that M4 will be in."

Yume and Laura skimmed through the paper.

"Oh?" Laura said. "Why are you telling us? We aren't in theater class."

Yume nodded with her, confused as well.

Ako looked at them. "Yes, but do you remember the last time you acted in the S4 show, _Rock! Rock Girls!_?"

Yume and Laura nodded.

"And the Four Star Academy Film Festival movie you stared in?" Ako continued.

The two nodded again. "Yea."

Ako nodded at them. "Yes, well I don't know if you've seen the reviews from them, but apparently people like your acting, Yume."

Yume and Laura gasped.

"People like my acting?" Yume gawked.

Ako rolled her eyes. "Yes, they do. I cannot believe it either, actually." She suddenly gripped her fork tightly. "They also liked you as Subaru's girlfriend." Ako hissed out.

Laura cast Ako a worried glance, while Yume frowned.

"What? No way." Yume said as she recollected the memory of the scene. "I didn't even know I was being filmed. Plus, he was teasing me!"

Ako huffed and crossed her arms. "Frankly, I agree with you."

Laura raised an eyebrow at her. "So, what about it?"

"Oh, right," Ako remembered. "I wanted to invite the two of you to audition for their new short series. I will be there, of course."

Yume and Laura looked at Ako with wide eyes.

"You think we should audition?" Yume asked.

Ako's cheeks colored pink. "Yes b-because as actors and actresses, we should put out what the viewers want." She said and looked away.

Yume's expression softened. "Well then, I guess I can't say no."

Ako snapped her gaze back to Yume.

"If that's the code of an actress, then who am I to deny it?" Yume smiled. "Right Laura?"

Laura was reading the paper, then smiled up at Yume and Ako. "Yes… but the day of the audition won't work for me because I have a performance then."

Yume's face fell. "Aw, that's not fair…"

Laura put a hand on Yume's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yume. You can go with Ako, I'll be fine."

Yume smiled up at Laura. "Really? Are you sure?"

Laura nodded. "I'm sure, Yume."

Yume smiled and faced Ako. "Then it'll be just you and me, Ako!"

Ako eyed the two of them, then slowly nodded. "Okay, fine."

Laura giggled at her reaction and Yume smiled cheerfully.

"Let's do our best, Ako!"

 **~0~**

A few days later, Yume and Ako met and the two walked to the center where the auditions where taking place.

When they arrived, the area was filled with people, all anxious to get a role in the show.

Ako was confidently standing beside Yume. They had signed in their names, and all that remained was for them to call everyone for their turn.

Yume smiled at Ako. "I can't wait for our turn!"

Ako nodded in agreement.

Yume glanced around. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Ako answered simply and led her to an open seat.

The two sat next to each other and spent their time reading over their scripts.

"Are you nervous, Ako?" Yume asked suddenly, looking up from her paper.

Ako turned her nose up. "No, of course not." She closed her packet. "I've gone through many auditions before, I know I can do this."

Yume grinned at Ako. "Wow, Ako! You're so cool!"

Ako blushed at the sudden praise. "A-ah! Thank you!" She rushed out.

Yume smiled.

Ako folded her arms. "I know I can make it past this," she said. "And then I can act alongside my dear Subaru!"

Yume laughed nervously. "You… really like him, huh?"

Ako snapped her sight to Yume. "Yes! Don't you even think about stealing him from me!"

Yume put her hands up in defense. "I'm not even interested, Ako."

Ako nodded firmly. "Good." She stood up and brushed her uniform straight. "I'm going to use the restroom," she said, leaving Yume.

Yume nodded at her and returned to review her script.

 **~0~**

Ako held her script book as she exited the bathroom. She wondered how much longer it would be before it was her turn.

As she walked down the short hallway, a familiar figure suddenly appeared ahead.

Ako stopped and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

Kanata raised a brow. "I'm here to judge the auditions." He answered. He spotted her papers in her hands. "And you are here to audition, I presume?"

Ako nodded. "Yes." She turned and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I'll act beside dear Subaru!" She squealed. "And also, Nozomu." She added after a moment.

Kanata smirked at her, then became serious. "If you want a part, don't get distracted." He advised.

"I am well aware of that!" Ako hissed at him. She moved around him to get back to her seat.

"Good luck." Kanata called out as went on his way.

Ako jumped, startled by the phrase. She stopped, feeling her face get hot, and grumbled. "How dare he wish me luck." She muttered, thinking how it was bad luck to say 'good luck' to an actor.

She straightened and went on her way to the waiting area to join Yume.

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 1057**

 **End of chapter! I'm still feeling really iffy about this "arc" but I'm still going with it. So far, its five chapters, but it might be another one or two. I don't know because I'm still writing it!**

 **Thank you to those who left a review in the last chapter! I love you! XD**


	21. Let's Act! 2

**Well, my first class is in about two hours, but since I said yesterday that I would post two chapters and didn't… here's another. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Subaru slouched over and sighed, as the girl who just finished her audition left the room.

"Why are you so down?" Nozomu asked him.

Subaru leaned back in his seat. "We've seen so many auditions, but we haven't found the right person yet."

Nozomu smiled sympathetically. "It takes patience, and you know it."

Subaru nodded.

Just then, Kanata returned from wherever it was he went.

"Good, you're back," Nozomu greeted. "We can get the next auditioner in then."

Subaru sighed again, and Kanata took his seat next to Asahi.

There were six people judging the auditions. The four members of M4, the director, Mr. Jiro Okamoto, and one of the producers.

"So who's next?" Subaru asked.

Nozomu looked at the papers in front of him. He grinned widely. "Her name is… Yume Nijino."

Subaru sat up straight and looked interested suddenly.

Asahi snickered, while Kanata smirked and Nozomu smiled.

"There you go," Nozomu said. "Now you look interested."

Subaru blushed and crossed his arms. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, a knock came at the entry door.

"Enter," Mr. Jiro called.

The door opened and a familiar blonde walked in.

Yume smiled brightly. "Thank you for seeing me." She said, and bowed.

Mr. Jiro grinned, recognizing her. "Which part are you auditioning for today, Miss Nijino?"

Yume straightened herself. "I am auditioning for the part of May Natsuki."

The judges nodded. The movie was about four friends, the members of M4, and a dramatic struggle of their high school. May was one of the female friends of the boys who supported them.

"Which scene?" Mr. Jiro asked.

Yume flipped through her book. "Scene 16."

"Okay," Mr. Jiro said. "Our present members will act along with you." He explained.

Yume nodded, then closed her eyes to concentrate. She remembered Subaru's words from a long time ago. ' _Just raise your head, puff your just out, and act confidently_.'

Her eyes flew open and she put on a sweet smile. " _You know that you count on your friends, don't you?_ "

" _Of course I know that_ ," Subaru answered in character. " _But they have their own problems to deal with, rather than mine._ "

Yume's expression faltered, but she kept the smile. " _You're right, but that's just another reason why you can depend on them._ "

Subaru hummed. " _Thanks May. I- we can always count on you_." He read as scripted.

Yume smirked and waved a finger. " _Just as you should! I'll support you guys all the way!_ "

At that moment, Asahi's character would have run up.

" _Guys! We need to go! Arata needs us!_ " He shouted breathlessly.

" _What's wrong?_ " Yume cried in worry.

" _It's Kaori!_ " Asahi answered.

Subaru and Yume gasped.

" _We're coming!_ " Yume declared.

"And, end scene." Mr. Jiro said, stopping the exchange.

Yume breathed out her tension, then smiled.

"That was very good, Miss Yume." Nozomu said.

Mr. Jiro nodded. "Thank you, Miss Nijino. We will contact you if you are selected for the part."

Yume nodded. She bowed. "Thank you for your time." She then followed the assistant who directed her out of the room.

The boys grinned when the door shut.

"That was very powerful." Nozomu proclaimed.

Asahi agreed. "Yume would definitely be perfect for the part! Don't you think so, Kanata?"

Kanata nodded. "I agree."

"What are your thoughts, Mister Yuki?" Mr. Jiro asked.

"I think she would be great for the part." He stated firmly.

Asahi covered a snort, and Kanata and Nozomu smirked.

Mr. Jiro nodded. "Okay. We will discuss this further later. Who is the next to audition?"

The producer read the next name. "Miss Ako Saotome, sir."

Mr. Jiro nodded, recognizing the name again. "Call her in."

A few moments later, a knock was at the door.

"Enter," Mr. Jiro called once again.

Ako swiftly entered the audition room. Her steps faltered when she spotted M4, namely Subaru. She started having an internal freak out at the fact the she was about to act in front of her Subaru. Just as her face began to get hot, her eyes connected with a pair of green ones. Ako's eyes widened, and she recalled what he had told her earlier in the hall. ' _Don't get distracted_.'

She inhaled sharply, then moved to the center of the room.

"I will be auditioning for the part of Kaori Hana." Ako announced.

Kaori was a female character who was sweet on the outside, but was really an enemy towards the boys. She interacted with their rivals and didn't like the M4 characters. Kaori was a genius student that was a sweet character with an evil intent.

Mr. Jiro nodded. "Which scenes will you be acting out?"

"Scene 16 B." Ako answered.

"The members present here will play as themselves and act along with you." Mr. Jiro said, receiving a nod from Ako. "Action."

Ako's expression suddenly shifted. The air around her changed as well. She had a bright grin on her face, however, it was slightly menacing.

" _Aw, your friend left? And here I thought that I would be able to converse with two of my good classmates._ " She fake pouted, then returning her smile.

Kanata was the next to speak. " _What do you want?_ "

Ako frowned slightly. " _I was just on my way, but then I spotted you and Yoru_." She smiled again. " _And I just had to greet you_."

Kanata was silent, as his part said.

Ako gave a playful frown again. " _You know, I heard that you and your friends had a problem last week in the locker room_."

Kanata's breath hitched.

Ako laughed brightly, an evil glint in her eyes as she shut them with amusement flowing through her. " _It's funny, because Botan was telling me something about him being in the locker room last week! I wonder if he knows something that you don't?_ "

Kanata was dead serious, his voice low and slow as he uttered his next line. " _What did you say?_ "

Ako waved her hand, brushing the topic off cheerfully. " _Ah, don't worry about it!_ " She kept the glint if mischief in her eye. She lifted her arm and took a glance at an imaginary watch. " _My, my, look at the time. I'm running behind schedule._ " She looked up, the same smile on her face. " _Thanks for the conversation sweetie, but I've gotta run! Toodles!_ "

Ako gave a wink and lifted her hand as a wave. She stopped speaking, signaling the end of her scene.

She fidgeted nervously, when the room was silent, all eyes on her. Ako looked at Mr. Jiro worriedly.

His jaw was twitching. "End scene!" He finally shouted, causing Ako to jump in surprise.

Mr. Jiro's eyes had stars in them. "That was marvelous!" He cried.

Ako clasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you, Mr. Jiro."

"I agree, that was great, Miss Ako." Nozomu added.

Ako smiled and ducked her head. "Thank you." She said again.

The assistant returned and guided Ako out of the room, leaving the judges alone.

"I didn't know she was such a good actress." Subaru said, amazed.

Kanata glanced at Subaru silently from the corner of his eye.

"Miss Ako was a wonderful Kaori." Nozomu stated.

"I think she's perfect for the part." Asahi said.

"Yes," Kanata said.

Mr. Jiro nodded. "I liked her performance as well." He shuffled the papers in front of him. "But we still need to see the other auditions. Bring the next one."

The boys moaned at the thought of being there longer.

 **~0~**

 **Aw man you guys are gonna** ** _love_** **chapter 25. Or is it 26? Something around there ^^ Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Let's Act! 3

**Well I was planning on uploading this later today, but I guess I'll do it now since I'm free ^^ I'm having some problems with the chapter I'm writing up now, but I'll get over it soon!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars.**

 **~0~**

It was a warm afternoon at Four Star Academy. The girls, Yume, Laura, Mahiru, and Ako had gathered together and sat with each other in the cafeteria.

"I was thinking for my next performance I could use a new cord!" Laura was saying. "But I haven't found any free time to go and design one yet."

Mahiru hummed. "Don't worry, if you get a chance to, you can call me and I'll help."

Laura smiled. "Sure! Thanks, Mahiru!"

Yume suddenly gasped, gaining the attention of the other three girls.

"What is it, Yume?" Laura asked, worried.

Yume faced Ako. "Do you think we'll be getting the results from our auditions today?"

Ako blinked. She crossed her arms. "Yes, they said we would know by today." She closed her eyes and smirked. "But I'm not worried. I know I got the part."

"Wow, that's pretty confident of you." Laura commented.

Ako grinned more.

Yume pumped her fist. "Yea! That's our Ako! I'm sure you got the part, too!"

Ako became flustered at Yume's comment. "Ah… and what about you?"

Yume hummed and put a finger on her cheek in thought. "Hmm… well let's just say that I'll be lucky if I did get a part!" She giggled.

Laura, Mahiru, and Ako sweated.

"You should be more confident in yourself." Laura told her.

Yume laughed. "Probably. But I really don't know how I did."

"It's okay, Yume." Mahiru said. "You gave it your best shot, right?"

"Right!" Yume confirmed.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't get it, though," Ako stated. "It's not like what I do is easy."

Laura scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "So humble…"

Yume giggled. "It's true! Acting is hard!"

Suddenly, a loud ring blared between the four of them. Alerted, they all checked their Aikatsu mobiles.

"It's not mine," Laura said, putting her mobile away again.

Mahiru nodded. "Mine either."

Yume smiled. "It's mine! I got a message!"

"Same here," Ako informed.

Yume gasped loudly. "It's about the movie!"

Laura and Mahiru went wide eyed and scooter close to her so they could read it with her.

"Dear Miss Yume Nijino," Yume started reading. "We are pleased to inform you that your audition for the part of May Natsuki in the short series drama featuring the boys of M4 was approved by the voting members!" Yume was nearly screaming at the end of the sentence.

Laura and Mahiru cheered with Yume.

Ako smirked and held up her own mobile towards the three. "I got the role of Kaori Hana."

Yume shook with happiness. With a burst of energy, she jumped out of her chair and leaped at Ako. Ako, who had her eyes closed, opened them to see Yume falling upon her.

"Let's work together Ako!" Yume cried.

Ako yelped as Yume roughly hugged her. "Get off me!"

" _Shh_ Ako! We need to get to work!" Yume said, ignoring her complaints.

Mahiru and Laura shared amused expressions, then laughed in cheer for their friends.

 **~0~**

The next week, the cast of the show was invited to a first meeting. Only a few of the characters would be acting that day, but everyone was called to see the action take place.

Ako and Yume went to the studio together to watch. However, Yume was more excited than Ako, of course.

Yume was smiling brightly. "This is so cool!" She shared with Ako.

Ako rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, yes, you've already said so."

Yume laughed. "Sorry, I guess I have. But really, it is!"

Ako shook her head. "Okay, come on, we're here."

They pushed through the doors and were greeted by a bustling set. Crew members were buzzing around everywhere, and so were some actors.

Yume watched with wonder filled eyes, while Ako smiled, pleased.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ako sighed contently.

"It's amazing!" Yume responded.

The two shuffled around the set, greeting various crew members, Mr. Jiro, and other actors in the show.

Yume stretched her arms in front of her. "I wonder when they'll start filming…" She mumbled.

"It should be soon," Ako answered. "They're probably preparing right now."

"Correct."

Ako and Yume jumped and turned around.

There stood M4, minus Nozomu, who seemed to have gone off to speak with Mr. Jiro.

Ako's face turned bright red and she quickly jumped behind Yume to hide. Subaru had indirectly spoken to her! She couldn't believe it!

Yume laughed nervously at Ako's behavior. "So… you are filming today?"

Subaru nodded. "Yup. And congrats for getting your part." He said, adding a wink as he looked at Yume.

Ako clutched Yume's arm tightly, holding in a loud shriek of joy. Subaru winked at her!

Asahi stepped forward. "We can't wait to work with you, Yume!" He paused and leaned around Yume. "You too, Ako!"

"Thank you," Ako quickly answered.

"Yea," Yume answered. "Thanks, I can't wait to work, either!" She cheered.

Kanata was smirking at Ako's reaction. As Ako glanced around, she met Kanata's eyes and froze. She stiffened then looked away, ducking further behind Yume.

"Ah!" Asahi suddenly said. "Looks like we're about to start!"

The crew was gathering around the set, looking ready.

"Oh, we'd better go." Subaru realized.

Yume smiled. "We'll be cheering for you!" She grabbed Ako's hand and pulled her over beside her. "Right, Ako?"

Ako stiffened. "Y-y-yes!" She squeaked.

Kanata snickered, while Subaru looked slightly confused.

"Thanks," Subaru answered, and with that led Asahi and Kanata away to film.

Ako clutched both of her hands to her chest tightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

Yume giggled at her. "You're so cute." She commented.

Ako's eyes widened and her face burned. "N-no I-I'm not!"

Yume started laughing at her reaction. "Of course you are!"

Before Ako could stutter out another response, the lights dimmed in the studio.

"Quiet on set!" Someone shouted, and a hush spread through the room.

Yume grabbed Ako and pulled them closer to the stage set, where the M4 boys were ready and in position.

Yume and Ako silently watched as the characters took their roles and delivered them.

 **~0~**

After a while of filming, Mr. Jiro announced a lunch break for everyone.

A large table was set up with many snack and dishes for everyone present.

Ako and Yume grabbed their share of sandwiches and some fruit, before moving aside to a seat at the side.

"When are we scheduled for our first filming?" Yume asked Ako as they ate.

Ako deadpanned. "It was written on your acceptance letter, Yume."

Yume had a guilty expression. "Was it?" She laughed nervously. "Guess I didn't see it."

Ako rolled her eyes. "You'd better not miss the days your supposed to be here."

Yume nodded fiercely. "I won't! I'll make sure when we go back."

Ako nodded in approval. "Good." She paused. "Have you read through the script?"

Yume smiled. "I have, but I haven't finished it all the way yet."

Ako nodded. "It's a great plot, in my opinion. I'm actually excited to play my role."

"Me too!" Yume agreed. "I like the plot, it's so dramatic!"

Ako hummed in agreement, and soon their break ended. The crew set up again and the filming resumed.

 **~0~**

At the end of the filming, Mr. Jiro stood up and shouted. "And cut! _Acting is an explosion!_ "

Everyone laughed at his spirit. M4 retreated back to their dressing rooms, and the crew began cleaning up the studio.

Yume and Ako decided to help out, so they were cleaning tables and putting supplies away.

After the girls finished cleaning up, they approached Mr. Jiro.

"Mr. Jiro! Thank you for having us!" Yume said happily.

"Miss Nijino! Miss Saotome! Thank you for coming!" Mr. Jiro answered. "Congratulations on getting your parts. Let me say that your auditions were _explosive_!"

Ako and Yume laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Jiro." Ako said.

Mr. Jiro nodded and grabbed his bag. "Well, I should be getting on my way. I'll see you two next time!"

Ako and Yume moved aside to let him go.

"Of course!" Yume smiled. "Goodbye!"

As Mr. Jiro left, Ako grabbed her own bag. "We should head back too, Yume."

Yume nodded. "Right!"

With a final farewell to the remaining crew members, the two exited the building, starting their walk back to the academy.

"Hey!" Someone suddenly called out from behind them.

Ako and Yume turned around, to see M4 approaching.

Subaru waved his arm, signaling then.

Ako stiffened as he got closer.

"Are you two heading back to the academy?" Subaru asked, looking at Yume.

Yume nodded with a smile. "Yes we are!"

"Great," Subaru answered. "Why don't you come with us then?"

Yume and Ako blinked.

"Eh?" Yume sounded, confused.

Subaru laughed. "We're," he paused and motioned to Kanata, Nozomu, and Asahi coming up behind him, "all going back to school too, so why don't you join us?"

Yume smiled. "Sure! That would be great! Thank you!"

Subaru nodded. "Come on, our ride is over here."

Ako bright red, her eyes swirling at the whole notion of Subaru inviting them to ride home together.

Yume carefully took Ako's hand and led her.

"Ri-ride with Subaru?" Ako mumbled to herself.

They reached the vehicle, a long dark car that would have enough space for all of them. Subaru went and held the door open.

"Come on," he smiled, gesturing for the two to get in.

Yume nodded happily and pulled Ako in behind her. The two settled down next to each other and the boys entered after them.

"How did you like the filming?" Nozomu asked them as the car started moving.

"It was amazing!" Yume replied. "Even though I've seen the works of a show before, it's great every time!"

Nozomu laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I agree."

Asahi stared at Yume for a moment. "Wait a second. Yume, aren't you in song class? Why did you audition?"

The other boys realized that Asahi was right, and they adapted curious looks as well.

Yume smiled. "I am! But Ako suggested that I audition."

"She did?" Subaru asked.

"Yes," Yume continued. "She said something about me being popular with the fans…"

Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata held in their laughter as they looked at Subaru. They all knew why she was popular from her last shows.

"Oh, Ako," Nozomu called, shaking her out of her imagination. "I have to tell you that I really enjoyed your audition."

Ako lit up, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Nozomu! Your acting today was great, as always!"

Nozomu smiled in response. "Thank you, Ako. I appreciate hearing that from you."

Ako nodded with a light blush on her cheeks. She sighed happily and turned her gaze down to her lap as she played with her fingers.

They soon arrived to the academy, and the car stopped so Ako and Yume could get off.

"Thank you for the ride!" Yume called as they stepped out.

Subaru nodded. "Sure. See you later!" He answered, as the car left, with the other waving goodbye behind him.

Ako waved very enthusiastically until the car was out of sight. She nodded in satisfaction, and turned to Yume. "Now then, let's go back and rest."

Yume smiled and was about to agree, but was interrupted by the growl of her stomach. She laughed nervously. "Or we could go get a snack?"

Ako rolled her eyes. "Alright. Come on."

Yume laughed. "Thanks Ako!"

 **~0~**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! :)**


	23. Let's Act! 4

**Eh, I didn't really like episode 39 :/ Lillie's not my fave character tbh... I just finished writing this arc, and boy am I glad.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

After getting to her room, Yume quickly checked her schedule. She had her first filming at the end of the week. She sighed, relieved that she had a few day's time to memorize her lines.

And so, the next few days Yume continued her daily routine, but also put time into learning her script. She even asked Ako for assistance, who gave her many pieces of advice. In return, Ako also practiced her lines with Yume.

At the end of week, Yume went to the studio alone. Ako wouldn't be filming with her that day, however she was still going to film a different scene that Yume wasn't in, and would come later.

Yume successfully made it to the studio on time and was ushered into the dressing room to get ready for her part.

She went through her acting smoothly, with no abnormal bumps along the way. Her character was only there for a little bit, speaking with the whole group of M4 characters, since it was the introduction scene.

Yume sighed in relief as Mr. Jiro called for the end of her scene and the start of lunch break.

She hurried to the dressing room to change out of her costume and wore her casual clothes. After she got out, many of the cast and crew were already eating.

Yume munched on her sandwich and chatted with some of the other cast. Near the end of her meal, Ako arrived.

"Ako!" Yume greeted. "Have you eaten?"

The redhead nodded "Yes I have."

Yume smiled. "Good. Are you ready to act?"

Ako smirked and looked up. "Of course, I'm always ready."

Yume laughed. "You really are."

Ako looked around. "I should go get ready." She said.

Yume nodded. "Yea! I'll be cheering you on, Ako!"

"I won't need it, but thanks." Ako replied.

Yume clasped her hands. "Of course!"

Ako then rushed off to prepare. The crew seemed to be moving around more.

Yume quickly put herself to use and asked to help.

A few minutes later, all the actors and actresses were on set. Mr. Jiro assorted them, and they soon began to film.

Yume watched with awe struck eyes at her friend's acting.

A few hours later, they were complete with the days filming. Yume helped cleaning up, and soon after Ako appeared so that the two could walk back together.

"Ako! You did great today!" Yume complimented.

Ako smiled. "Thank you." She blushed and turned her head away, putting her hands to her cheeks. "It was so hard to be so calm around Subaru though."

Yume giggled. "Really? I couldn't tell, you did so great!"

Ako nodded, then patted her cheeks. "My cheeks are hurting from all that smiling."

"Your character has to smile a lot, huh?" Yume asked with sympathy.

"Yea, it's weird." Ako stated. "She's an interesting character. All the more reason why I want to play her!"

Yume held up a fist. "That's the spirit!"

"Well, it's getting late," Ako said as they began walking. "Let's get going."

Yume nodded and the two started exiting the building.

They didn't get too far before someone called out to them.

"Hey! Are you leaving without us?"

Yume and Ako turned around to see M4 coming down the hall.

Yume jumped. "Oh! Well you didn't tell us that you wanted to come with us."

Subaru laughed. "No, we'll give you a ride again. Come on."

Yume smiled. "Thanks!" She grabbed a blushing Ako's hand and started leading her.

Like the last time they were at the studio, the boys let them ride with them back to the academy. They made small talk with mostly Yume, and Ako pitched in a few words when she could.

They got back to the academy and split ways.

 **~0~**

A few days later, Ako and Yume were called to film on the same day again. Their characters were finally interacting.

Their filming was finished successfully and the two started making their way out.

As they stepped out into the hallway, they ran in M4.

"Oh, excuse us." Yume said.

Subaru waved his hand. "You're going to have to go home without me today."

Yume's expression turned confused. "Huh?"

"I have an appointment somewhere else," Subaru explained. "But you can go back with the rest of the guys."

Nozomu nodded from beside him with a smile.

Yume blinked. "Okay, sure." She smiled. "Good luck!" She said to Subaru, as they parted ways.

Meanwhile, Ako was complimenting Subaru on how much of a hard worker he was, as Yume led her outside.

The five teens piled into the car silently. Ako rested her hands in her lap and silently stared out the window.

"You know, Ako," Asahi started suddenly gaining the girl's attention. "I can't help but feel that you seem different today."

Ako jumped, alert. "W-what?"

Nozomu nodded in agreement. "I agree. You seem more… at ease."

Ako turned red. "No, no! You are mistaken!" She suddenly heard a light chuckle. She snapped her head at Kanata. Her eyes narrowed at him and she glared. "Don't you say a word!"

Kanata smirked in response, but otherwise obliged.

Asahi and Nozomu shared a glance.

"Oh my, does Kanata know something we don't?" Nozomu pressed on.

Ako's face burned as she frantically waved her hands in front of her. "No! He doesn't know anything! This has nothing to do with Subaru!"

The three boys deadpanned. Ako indirectly revealed her reason.

"Is- is that so?" Asahi asked nervously.

Ako nodded eagerly.

"Well then, I suppose we should drop it." Nozomu concluded.

Yume sweated nervously at her friend. She was pretty transparent at times.

Ako crossed her arms and looked down at her lap.

"Anyways…" Yume said. "I never realized how hard acting really was. By the end of filming, I'm so tired." She moaned.

Nozomu smiled. "It takes a lot of effort. But I'm sure that that's not something you're lacking in."

Yume clenched her fist in enthusiasm. "That's right!"

The boys laughed at her attitude, and soon arrived back to the academy.

"Thank you for the ride," Ako and Yume called.

"Don't worry," Asahi smiled happily. "It's great to have you ride with us."

The two girls smiled.

"We'll see you again." Nozomu said.

They rode away, and Ako and Yume made their way to the dorms together.

 **~0~**

 **So I heard that apparently idols aren't allowed to fall in love? Is that true? If it is, then this story is totally trashhh now DX Augh idk if I would continue and ignore it or... what.**

 **Also, happy birthday to Subaru! Sorry, that's not going to be in this story! However, chapter 30, the one I'm writing up right now, is about _someone else's_ birthday! Hehe, no more spoilers! XD**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	24. Let's Act! 5

**In a good mood, so I decided to post this next chapter! _in one day omg_**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

A few days later, the studio had the cast and crew meet outside at a local park for the filming.

There, they had filmed the scene that Yume and Ako had played for their audition. It was a dramatic scene, and stirred up more trouble for the characters, caused by Ako's character and her gang.

At the next meeting, it was back at the studio again. The set was arranged to look like an auditorium. The school in the movie was having a dance, so there were streamers and lights in the background.

Ako and Yume were both in this scene, and since it was a dance, they wore dresses.

Yume spun in her pink costume dress. "This is so pretty!"

Ako nodded, gazing at her own red dress.

Both of them also had their hair done, tied intricately. Ako had a braided bun, while Yume's hair was in a simple bun.

"This scene is going to be intense!" Yume proclaimed.

Ako smirked. "It is. But it'll be no problem for me to pull off."

"It's your characters fault anyways!" Yume retorted, sticking her tongue out.

Ako laughed at her, and Yume joined.

"Girls, we're ready on set." One of the stage crew members came and informed them.

"Okay!" Yume said, and followed them to the set.

M4 was already standing around set, dressed in formal attire, waiting to get started.

They turned to the girls when they heard them arrive.

"Oh wow! You two look really nice!" Asahi complimented.

"Thank you!" Yume replied.

"You look good." Subaru said, looking at Yume.

Yume smiled happily. "Thank you." She caught sight of his red shirt and formal pants. "You look nice too."

Subaru grinned. "Thanks."

Ako huffed and turned her head. How dare Yume steal Subaru's attention from her. Her cheeks were lightly colored pink with a blush at the thought of being complimented by Subaru.

"You look lovely, Ako."

Ako looked up at Nozomu. Her cheeks broke into a deep blush. "Thank you." She answered, ducking her head.

"Actors on set!" Someone called out suddenly.

The teens perked up and began moving to their positions.

Kanata and Asahi were the ones to sit out for a bit in the current scene.

Kanata's eyes went to the performing Ako. Her red dress was deeper than her own hair color, which seemed to shimmer together.

"Kanata?" Asahi whispered from beside him, gazing up at him.

Kanata coughed silently into his hand when he realized he was staring too long. His cheeks tinged a delicate pink, but it wasn't too visible in the dim lighting of the set. "Yes?"

Asahi watched him for a moment, before a grin broke out on his face. He turned back to the stage. "Ako looks pretty, doesn't she? I definitely think red is her color."

Kanata narrowed his eyes at the blond boy, but then looked at the red head again. He let out a puff of breath and hummed in response to Asahi.

Asahi snickered silently to himself as they continued watching.

After finishing the scene, they continued onto the next scene, before they were done for the day.

 **~0~**

Jiro Okamoto pursed his lips as he looked over the script of the movie.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Mr. Jiro looked up at one of the crew members. He hummed in thought. "Something's not right about the script."

The crew member paused and looked over the actors who were waiting around. "I… agree, sir."

Mr. Jiro nodded, following his gaze to the teens. "I thought so. The characters are good, but our actors… don't fit the role."

"So what should we do, sir?"

Mr. Jiro stayed silent. He watched as Miss Nijino spoke with Mr. Yuki. The two were laughing with each other. His eyes flickered to Miss Saotome, who looked like she drank some sour milk, while communicating with Mr. Kira.

Mr. Jiro's eyes narrowed. "I think… I got it!" He shouted suddenly, a light bulb turning on in his head.

The crew member looked at Mr. Jiro in surprise. "Huh? What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Get me the script writer! There are some things we need to change!" Mr. Jiro proclaimed, letting the crew member stay confused as he ran the errand for the director.

 **~0~**

"We have a new script!" Mr. Jiro announced.

He was met with surprised stares.

" _What!_ "

" _No way!_ "

" _Now?_ "

Mr. Jiro clapped. "Not all lines have changed. In fact, many remain the same with a few changes. But, some new scenes have been added."

Asahi raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Kasumi." Mr. Jiro called.

"What type of scenes are we talking about?" He asked.

Mr. Jiro clenched his fist and grinned. "I'm glad you asked!" He burst. "We have added some new… romance scenes!"

" _Romance?_ " Many of the actors and actresses called out.

" _Between who?_ " An unrecognized voice called.

Mr. Jiro smirked. "Between May Natsuki and Minoru Ryou." He paused, letting the actors figure out who they were. "And!" He continued before chatter could arise. "Between Kaori Hana and Arata Atsuko."

"What!" Someone shouted. "But they hate each other!"

Mr. Jiro nodded. Indeed, the characters Kaori and Arata had the fiercest relation out of all the other M4 boys. "That is true, but their relationship will develop and add so much drama! It's an explosion!" He shouted.

Yume blinked and slowly nodded. "That sounds like it'll be interesting!" She agreed. She turned. "What do you think, Ako?"

Ako was fully red in the face, her face in a dark scowl.

"A-Ako?" Yume asked, nervously. "A-Are you… okay?"

Ako glared at her. "No!" She got in Yume's face. "You think you can take Subaru from me like this?"

Yume back up. "H-hold on, Ako! What are you talking about?"

Ako was about to respond, but was cut off by another voice.

"Now, now. Yume had nothing to do with this change. Isn't that right?"

"Huh?" Yume asked, still confused. "I don't get what's wrong, Ako!"

Ako hissed and spun to face the new comer. "You! I don't want to see you! Get out of my sight!"

Kanata smirked at her. "It wasn't my fault, either."

Yume blinked silently. "Uh?"

Ako faced her again. "Don't you pay attention at all?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Your character and Subaru's character are going to be together!" She sneered at Yume.

"I thought that was like that the whole time." Yume commented plainly. She blinked again. "But, why are you being so mean to Kanata?"

Ako growled in anger. "Because now my character and his character are going to be together!"

Yume tilted her head in confusion. "So? Why is that a problem?"

Ako screamed in frustration. Throwing her hands up in the air, she stomped away from her and Kanata.

Yume reached out. "Ako! Wait!"

Kanata smirked and let out a light chuckle.

Yume faced him. "Why is she so unhappy?"

He shrugged. "She'll get over it. It's just acting, after all."

Yume held a worried expression. "I hope so… I'll go after her." She said as she rushed off after the angry red head.

 **~0~**

Asahi was trying hard to cover his laugh.

Subaru frowned at him.

"I bet you're happy." Asahi said, muffled by his hands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Subaru said.

"You? And Yume?" Asahi pressed on.

Subaru felt his face get hot, and looked away. This caused Asahi to laugh more.

"Don't bother him," Nozomu cut in. "I'm sure Mr. Jiro has his reasons for making the changes."

Subaru nodded, agreeing with Nozomu.

"Well, I for one, can't wait to see what will happen." Asahi stated, a full grin of mischief on his face.

 **~0~**

 **Oooh, the next chapter will be~~ Hehe ^^**

 **Leave a review! :)**


	25. Let's Act! 6

**Hey all! New chapter! I'm anxious to see everyone's reactions! Remember to review! ;D**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako was trembling in her seat.

"Ako, are you feeling okay?" Yume asked as she noticed.

Ako looked up at her. Her gaze lowered. "Yes, I'll be fine." She straightened her posture. "I'll be fine." She repeated firmly.

Yume nodded, a small smile forming on her face. Ako watched as the ombré haired girl began to fidget. "I know you probably won't want to, but would you watch my scene?" She pleaded softly.

Ako gulped and looked up. She had gotten over her anger of Yume and Subaru's characters being involved. It wasn't any of their faults, script changes happened all the time. "Okay." Ako said simply.

Yume smiled happily. "Thank you!" She then proceeded to grab Ako by her hand and started dragging her.

The two exited their dressing room, approaching the set that was in its normal buzz.

Yume let go of Ako, who went to the side and took her place to watch, while she went to the stage.

Mr. Jiro looked around and nodded firmly.

One of his assistants stood up, holding a clapper in his hands. "Rolling in three, two, one…"

The setting was occurring at late evening.

As soon as the scene began, Yume ran into the screen. Subaru, who was already standing there, turned around when he heard her character call out.

"Minoru!" Yume cried as she jumped up.

Subaru stumbled back as he caught her. "May?"

Yume was grinning happily, her eyes sparkling. "We did it!"

This was one of the final scenes of the movie.

Subaru held her. "Yea… we couldn't have done it without you. I couldn't have."

Yume blushed in character. She looked away. "That's not true. You're tough by yourself."

Subaru's hand reached up to her face. His hands framing her face and pulling her gaze back to him. "But I'm not. Not without you."

Yume blinked. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I love you, May." Subaru said, and leaned down to seal the statement.

Ako cringed and looked away. She couldn't watch her crush and her friend kiss. She knew it was just acting, she was an actress for goodness sake, but it didn't mean that she liked it. It felt a thousand times worse than the time Subaru simply hugged Yume as part of an ad-lib.

As she distracted herself, she found her eyes meeting a tall green haired figure. For once, their eyes didn't meet, as his were filled with amusement as he watched the scene play out. Ako grumbled as she scanned his tall stature. His hands in his pockets, he was giving off cool guy vibes.

Suddenly, a light flashed in her eyes, and she saw green. Kanata had turned his gaze towards her. His expression turned surprised, before he began smirking at her.

Ako jumped in surprise and quickly snapped her head back to the set. Thankfully, the scene was over. Ako let out a sigh of relief.

Yume stepped back with a smile. Subaru, on the other hand, was looking like a tomato.

Yume grinned. "What's wrong, boiled octopus?"

Subaru jumped back. "Wh-what a-are you-?"

Yume giggled at him. "Good job," she said.

Subaru gulped thickly. "Y-you too."

Yume nodded, pleased. She waved a hand and walked away.

A laugh came from behind him. "That was good."

Subaru turned around and spotted his three unit mates. He resisted a groan.

"He's all grown up." Kanata stated.

Confusion spread across Subaru's face. "What?"

Asahi laughed, shaking his head. "He won't get it."

"Relax, it's just a movie scene." Nozomu said.

Asahi nodded. "True. These things happen all the time. Don't you watch movies?"

Subaru huffed. "Of course I do."

"Then you know," Nozomu began. "That this means nothing to her?"

Subaru snapped his head up, eyes catching the blonde and pink haired girl who was casually chatting with a member of the crew. Nozomu's words vibrated through his mind.

He mumbled. "Yea…"

 **~0~**

Minutes later, Yume went up to Ako.

"Your scene is next." Yume said.

Ako nodded slowly. "Yes, I know."

They elapsed into a silence.

"Good lu- I mean, break a leg." Yume corrected.

Ako gazed up at her and gave her a smile. "Thank you." She stood up and went to her position.

"Ready in three, two, one, action!" Someone called out.

The studio silenced, and Kanata slowly climbed into the scene. It was at a gazebo, which was supposedly behind the school. Ako was already there, her back turned to the camera.

"Hey…" Kanata greeted hesitantly.

Ako's figure jumped in surprise, but didn't turn around. "What do you want?" Her voice was thick with emotions.

Kanata's face wavered. He pursed his lips. "To see you." He answered.

"Wonderful," Ako retorted, her tone full of sarcasm. "Now you may leave."

The two of them stood still.

"That's not what I mean." Kanata said.

"I don't care." Ako hissed out.

Kanata's face became surprised, before he started stepping closer to Ako.

Ako flinched as she heard the steps, and drew herself closer by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well I do," Kanata replied. He reached out a hand, and grabbed Ako's shoulder, pulling her around to face the stage.

Her face was stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy.

Kanata took a step back in shock.

She hissed. "There! Now you've seen it! The great, kind and happy, Kaori Hana- in tears! A mess! Go run and tell your friends!" She shouted. "I've never had any! The genius! The lovely! The lonely! Everybody hates me now!" Ako ranted. "I'll be the most-"

She was stopped, when two hands grabbed her, and her lips pressed into another pair. Ako gasped, her eyes turning wide. Before she could react, Kanata pulled away.

"You can be all that, but I will still love you." Kanata said.

Ako turned bright red, and she stuttered for words. "L-lo-?"

"My friends aren't unkind," Kanata cut her off, his cheeks dusted pink. "They'll give you a chance."

Ako snapped out of her blush. "They will?" She asked softly.

Kanata nodded, and offered his hand out.

Ako stared at it for a moment, before lifting her own and holding his.

He began pulling her, and the two disappeared from the camera.

"Cut!" Mr. Jiro shouted a moment later. "Drama is an explosion!"

Ako immediately snatched her hand out of Kanata's and rushed off without saying a word.

Kanata looked at her, surprised. He sighed, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched her run off.

"Kanata! That was great!"

Kanata looked up to see his unit mates. "Thanks." He answered.

 **~0~**

Ako took a deep breath. It was just an act. It was just an act. She kept repeating that in her head.

"Ako?" A voice called out.

She looked up at Yume.

"That was a good scene." Yume continued.

Ako looked down again. "It was."

Yume took a seat beside her. "Do you… not like Kanata?" Yume tentavily asked.

Ako press her lips together. She didn't know how to answer. "No?" She squeaked, unsure. "He's very… irksome. A know-it-all." She declared.

Yume tilted her head at the confusing revelation.

"But of course, you know I prefer Subaru." Ako finished. She suddenly started blushing. "Um… h-how was i-it?"

Yume blinked. "How was what?"

Ako reddened even more. "Th-the kiss!" She rushed out.

"Oh," Yume realized. "It was nice."

Ako jumped in alertness. "What?"

"I mean," Yume quickly continued. "It was just a stage kiss, wasn't it?" Ako stared at her. "It technically was my first kiss, but then again, it wasn't, right?" Yume said.

Ako stared at her silently.

"So… you can choose to accept it, or choose to ignore it." Yume concluded.

"That…" Ako began slowly, "is very mature of you, Yume." She smiled.

Yume began smiling too. "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

Ako nodded. "I am. I choose to ignore it. My first kiss is going to be with Subaru!" She declared.

Yume giggled. "Okay." She checked the time. "We should get going."

Ako agreed, and the two stood up and grabbed their belongings.

"You don't think that they're waiting for us, do you?" Yume asked Ako.

Ako shrugged. "I don't know. But if they aren't, then we are walking back today."

Yume groaned. "Aw, man."

Ako rolled her eyes. "It might be good for you, you've become too dependent on others."

Yume pouted sadly.

To their surprise, when they stepped out of the building, M4 was standing around.

"There you are!" Subaru greeted with a wave. "We were waiting for you."

Yume and Ako were surprised.

"Wow, thanks!" Yume said happily.

The six of them then moved to get into the vehicle.

Ako looked at Kanata, who looked back at her. She huffed and turned her nose up. "I'm over it." She declared, before entering the car.

Kanata watched her, a happy smirk forming on his face. He shook his head and then entered the car.

Ako and Yume arrived at the school and split from the boy group, settling back into their routine until the next day.

 **~0~**

 **Yaay! I'm really happy with this! I just want to let everyone know, that I'm slowly building up everyone's relationships. That's why we won't be getting love confessions soon... XP Unlike probably episode 43 lol XD**


	26. Let's Act! 7

**Lol I've pushed this scene to "the next chapter" like three times XD But, this is so not as great as the last chapter. Which, by the way, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Hugs, kisses, and cookies for the lot of you! :D**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

It had been some time since Yume and Ako began filming with M4 on their movie.

The two were currently with Laura and Mahiru eating lunch together at the school cafeteria.

"So how's your acting, Yume?" Laura asked.

Yume smiled brightly. "I think I'm doing really well!" She laughed. "The experiences with the Film Festival and _Rock! Rock Girls!_ really helped!"

Laura gaped in wonder. "I'm kinda jealous, ya know? Wish I had auditioned as well!"

Yume looked guilty. "Sorry Laura."

Laura shook her head. "It's okay Yume, I think I'm better off with music, anyways. I am a Sakuraba, after all."

The girls laughed at her.

"But really," Mahiru cut in. "Your movie is getting pretty popular."

Yume gasped. "It is?"

Ako rolled her eyes at Yume. "Of course it is. It's a movie starring Subaru!"

The girls laughed nervously at Ako.

"I think it's because of M4 as a whole…" Laura commented.

Ako huffed. "Maybe a little because of Nozomu, too, but that's probably it."

The girls sweated at her.

"Anyways," Mahiru moved on, "they keep putting out hints about the movie."

Laura smiled politely at Ako and Yume. "Can't you give us a hint about what it's about?"

Yume opened her mouth, but Ako firmly put her hand over it.

"No, we cannot!" Ako said sharply. "As actresses, we are not to reveal events of a show or movie before it comes out."

Laura pouted, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get past Ako. "Okay."

Mahiru put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll just have to support them all the way through."

Laura nodded. "Of course!"

Yume cheered. "Thanks you guys! Ako and I will do our best!"

Suddenly, a chime interrupted their conversation.

All the girls checked their Aikatsu Mobiles.

"Oh! I got an email!" Yume said.

"Me too," Ako added.

Laura put her phone back. "Well then, it's about your movie, obviously."

Yume and Ako quickly read over their emails.

Yume's face lit up. "Oh! They want to interview me! About the movie!"

Ako nodded. "Same."

Laura and Mahiru smiled. "That sounds great!"

Yume grinned. "This is so exciting! I can't wait!"

Ako laughed. "This is what happens when you star in a film."

"This is going to be fun!" Yume shouted as she jumped up from her seat.

Ako, Laura, and Mahiru laughed at her spirit.

 **~0~**

"Thank you both for coming." The woman in front of Ako and Yume said. Her name was Fatin Liyan and she was interviewing the girls.

"Thank you for having us," the two called in response.

"Let me explain how we'll be doing this interview." Ms. Liyan said. "I'll ask you the questions, and you answer them. We're recording this and then going to air it later, so it's okay if you stumble."

The two nodded.

"Well if you two are comfortable, we can start!"

"We're ready!" Yume stated.

Ms. Liyan sat straight. "Welcome, Miss Saotome and Miss Nijino."

"Thank you for having us." The two chorused again.

Ms. Liyan smiled. "Miss Nijino, from what I know, you are a song class student at Four Star Academy? Is that correct?"

Yume nodded. "It is."

"How is it that you ended up as an actress for this movie then?"

Yume smiled. "Well, Ako here approached me and my friend Laura Sakuraba. She told us about the audition. At first we were both skeptical about it, but then Ako said that our previous spots of acting was popular. And then Ako said something about actresses not letting down the fans?" Yume tilted her head as she wracked her memories for the phrase.

"As actresses, we should put out what the viewers want." Ako said for her.

Yume flicker her finger out. "That's it!"

Ms. Liyan laughed.

"And now I'm here!" Yume concluded.

"So you said Miss Saotome approached you and Miss Laura Sakuraba? Where is she then?" Ms. Liyan asked.

"She couldn't make it to the auditions because of some other things, but I'm sure if she had, she would've made it in, too!" Yume said.

"Miss Saotome, as a learning actress, what is your opinion on Miss Nijino's acting?"

Ako smiled. "Well, she's a bad actress, for sure."

Yume slumped over with offense.

"But that doesn't mean that she doesn't give it her all." Ako concluded.

Ms. Liyan smiled. "Sounds to me that you two are good friends." She looked down at the papers she was holding. "What are some things you can tell us about the characters you play in the movie? Miss Nijino?"

Yume smiled. "I'm playing May Natsuki. She's a friend of the main characters. She's really supportive of her friends, and does anything she can to help them. I like acting as her because I feel like she's similar to me, in some ways."

Ms. Liyan perked. "Hm? How so?"

"Well, I don't ever want to leave my friends, and I'll always support them. I also know that they'll always support me, too." Yume smiled happily.

Ako was smiling too. "I can vouch for that. Yume is like that."

Ms. Liyan smiled. "And you, Miss Saotome?"

"I play Kaori Hana. She's kind of the main boss of the group that sabotage and make the main characters' lives miserable." Ako explained. "But the thing is, she's really smart and smiley."

"Smiley?" Ms. Liyan clarified.

"Yes," Ako nodded. "She's always smiling, even when she's making threats."

Ms. Liyan gasped. "Threats?"

Yume giggled and nodded. "Yup. And let me tell you that Ako does a great job as Kaori!" She lowered her voice. "Sometimes it scares me even when I'm watching."

Ako and Ms. Liyan started laughing at Yume's confession.

"Well, Miss Saotome is a talented actress," Ms. Liyan said.

Ako smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course," she answered. "Now, from what we've heard, the script was changed in the middle of your filming?"

Ako nodded. "Yes, it did."

Ms. Liyan pursed her lips. "What changed?"

"Nothing really changed," Yume started. "Some scenes were added."

"Like what?" Ms. Liyan pressed on.

"Some romance scenes." Yume answered simply.

Ms. Liyan perked. "Romance? So there's some in the movie?"

Ako and Yume nodded.

"There is, but it's not the main focus." Ako said.

Ms. Liyan grinned. "You girls worked with the four handsome males of M4, how was that like? Were there any backstage romances between you?"

Ako turned bright red. "N-no! N-none at a-all!"

Yume laughed nervously. "Well, all of M4 are very nice. Ako and I have worked with them before, when we went on tour with a few weeks ago. So working with them was nothing new. The new part was acting!"

Ms. Liyan smiled. "I see. Then you girls must be very proud of yourselves."

Ms. Liyan continued with more questions and the girls answered them smoothly.

Soon after, their interview was complete.

"Have a good day, girls. Best of luck in the future." Ms. Liyan said as they were leaving.

"Thank you!" The two replied.

Yume hummed happily as she strolled to the exit with Ako. "That was fun!"

Ako nodded simply in response.

Suddenly, one of the doors down the hall opened, and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Yume, Ako, hello!" Nozomu greeted.

"Nozomu! What are you doing here?" Yume asked, smiling.

"I just finished an interview." He answered.

"About the movie?" Yume asked again.

Nozomu nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Us too!" Yume cheered.

"I have some free time," Nozomu began. "Would you two like to join me for a snack?"

Yume smiled. "Yea! Sure!"

Ako shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to get back to the academy."

Yume looked at her. "Oh! You do?"

She nodded back. "Yes, but you can stay with Nozomu, if you want."

Yume hesitated.

"I'm sure," Ako said.

"Let's enjoy ourselves, Yume." Nozomu smiled. He turned to Ako. "I hope we get to spend time together another time."

Ako nodded. "Me too." She waved. "I'll see you later, Yume."

Yume waved. "Bye!"

Nozomu smiled as Yume turned to him. "So, are you hungry?"

 **~0~**

 **The interviewer, Ms. Fatin Liyan is a dedication to one of my friends irl ^^**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	27. Let's Act! 8

**I wasn't uploading this chapter because I said I was going to edit it… but I didn't ugh. Anyways :/**

 **This story has reached 100 reviews! Ahhh! Thank you! It's always so nice hehe :3**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume and a disguised Nozomu found themselves at a small cafe near the studio. They settled down outside in the nice weather and ordered some food.

"So Yume," Nozomu began. "What do you think about Subaru?"

Yume tilted her head. "Subaru? Why do you ask?"

Nozomu smiled. "I'm just curious."

Yume hummed. "Well… I think he's nice. He's a good singer, from what I saw on our tour together. He really supported me when I was down way back when." She smiled, thinking back. "What do you think about him?"

Nozomu blinked, before he smiled. "He's my best friend. He's very kind and determined. He's a great person." He paused. "Sometimes, you remind me of him."

"Eh?" Yume questioned. "Me?"

He nodded. "Yes. You're kind like him, and your dreams… remind me of his when we were first years."

Yume blinked. "Really? That's pretty interesting."

Nozomu laughed lightly in agreement.

Their meals came and they spent they time chatting with each other about their work.

Soon after, they finished their meals.

Yume stretched her arms out. "That was yummy! Thank you, Nozomu!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Nozomu replied.

Yume grinned. "So do you want to go check some other stuff out?"

Nozomu shrugged. "Sure, do you mind if we head to the bookstore? I wanted to check for something."

"No problem!" Yume agreed happily. "I enjoy spending time with you like this."

Nozomu smiled. "Me too, Yume. It's nice to get to know you."

The two strolled down the streets with ease.

Suddenly, Nozomu perked up.

Yume glanced at him. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

Nozomu shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. "No, nothing's wrong." He glanced ahead at a familiar figure. He waved his hand as a greeting as the figure approached. "Subaru, what a surprise."

Subaru looked surprised. "Yea. What are you doing out here, Nozomu?"

"I'm out here with Yume." Nozomu answered.

The brown haired boy seemed to have just noticed the girl. "Huh? Boiled octopus?"

Yume grumbled. "That's not my name."

Subaru glanced between his smiling friend and the frowning blonde. "Is something going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, Subaru?" Nozomu asked.

Subaru narrowed his eyes at Nozomu.

"Nozomu invited me to lunch," Yume said. "And now we're going to the bookstore."

"Oh?" Subaru asked. "Then you don't mind me coming with you?"

Nozomu smiled, placing a hand on Yume's shoulder. "Of course not, come along."

Subaru glared at Nozomu's hand, as if it was doing something wrong.

"What? But you just came from the book store." Yume stated, pointing to the parcel in his hands.

Subaru jumped in embarrassment, realizing that what she said was true. "Oh! Uhh- well, I-"

"Was going to show me something, right, Subaru?" Nozomu completed for him.

Subaru gulped and nodded. "Y-yea…"

"Oh, okay." Yume shrugged. "Come on, then!" She began to run forward, towards the bookstore.

Subaru looked at her in surprise, and followed after her in a rush.

Nozomu smiled and laughed lightly, following them at a slower pace.

Inside the bookstore, Yume was bouncing around the books.

Subaru scoffed. "Do you not read?"

Yume puffed her cheeks. "I just don't have time."

"Reading is good for you," Nozomu pitched in.

Yume's face fell. "I know…"

"How about I show you to some interesting books?" Nozomu suggested.

Yume brightened and smiled widely at Nozomu. "Yea! Would you?"

Nozomu nodded, then paused when he noticed Subaru's sour expression. "Actually… I think Subaru would know some books that you would enjoy."

Subaru raised an eyebrow.

Yume tilted her head. "Really?"

Nozomu nodded again. "Yes. I get the feeling that the two of you would enjoy the same topics."

Yume shrugged. "Okay." She turned to Subaru. "Can you show me some books, please?"

Subaru stiffened at the sight of Yume's pleading face. "Uh…" his cheeks started getting hot. "O-okay."

Yume pumped her fist, then grabbed Subaru's wrist, starting to pull him over. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Subaru cried, his cheeks stained a light crimson.

Nozomu chuckled at his friend's reaction, then went to his own browsing.

 **~0~**

Yume hugged her book parcel. "Ah! I'm so excited!" She cheered.

"What did you pick out, Yume?" Nozomu asked.

"A book on history of famous singers, and a fantasy novel about a mermaid!" Yume answered.

Nozomu smiled. "Those sound perfect for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

Yume nodded. "Me too!" She paused. "Oh, did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did," Nozomu answered.

Yume smiled. "Great!"

Nozomu glanced at the time. "Well, Yume, I think we should make our way back now."

Yume frowned. "Aww… alright…"

Subaru trailed behind them, as Nozomu and Yume chatted together. When they finally reached the academy, they parted ways.

"Thank you for joining me, Yume." Nozomu said.

Yume nodded happily. "Of course! Thank for inviting me! And Ako, even though she couldn't join us."

Subaru raised an eyebrow, listening silently.

"Goodbye," Nozomu gave as a farewell, then motioned to Subaru for him to follow.

Subaru hummed and slowly trudged behind Nozomu, sulking.

Yume blinked, confused at Subaru's act of ignoring her. She lifted a hand. "Bye, Subaru!"

Subaru lifted a hand half-heartedly, not looking back at her.

Yume's face fell. She didn't know what got into him, but he was being rude. Maybe he was mad at her? But for what? Something within her chest clenched painfully, at the thought, for some reason. Yume placed her hands over her heart, gazing at the ground sadly. Taking in a shaky breath, she turned and continued on her way back to her dorm alone.

 **~0~**

Nozomu casted a glance over his shoulder quickly. Subaru was still frowning. Nozomu held in a chuckle. "Subaru…" he began. "Didn't I tell you that one time…"

Subaru raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "Huh?"

"That I'm not your rival." Nozomu said. He turned to face him. "Sometimes you need a little encouragement. Remember that." With that, Nozomu turned back around to continue on the path.

Subaru's expression twisted with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Nozomu laughed softly, but didn't respond, leaving Subaru to figure it out himself.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! :)  
**


	28. Let's Act! 9

**WOOOOOO WE'RE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL! AHHHHH (its a secret about who xP) Happy, so another chapter!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

It was another day of filming in the studio for Ako, Yume, and M4.

They were currently on a break for lunch.

Yume was finding her way to the restroom, to quickly clear her system.

She stopped when a familiar figure crossed her path.

"Oh, boiled octopus." Subaru greeted.

Yume deadpanned. "You say it so casually now…"

Subaru grinned. "What's up?"

Yume stepped around him. "I'm trying to get to the bathroom."

"Oh." Subaru said. "Hey, would you-"

Yume suddenly stiffened.

"-uh?" Subaru stopped. "Are you okay?"

Yume nodded fiercely. "Yes! B-but, I have to go!" She jumped and spun around, running off.

Subaru blinked, trying to figure out where she was going. Then, he realized that she said that she was going to the bathroom. His face started burning in embarrassment. He put a hand to his face. "Oh, geez…" he muttered, before walking off.

 **~0~**

Sometime later, after Yume had done her last filming of the day, and watched as the crew prepared for the next scene.

"Hey," Someone called out to her.

Yume glanced around. "Huh?"

Subaru approached her. "That was a good scene." He placed a small water bottle in her hands.

Yume grasped it. "Thanks!" She paused, and stared at him. "You're looking happier today!" She stated.

"What?" Subaru asked.

Yume smiled softly. "Well, the other day when we were out with Nozomu-" Subaru's face dropped into a frown. "-You were like, really sad, I think." Yume said. "But now you seem better!" She finished. "I know that I don't really know you…" Yume continued. "But I hope things are alright for you!"

Subaru was taken aback. His face started to heat up. "O-oh… thanks." He lowered his gaze, a smile coming on. "I... I guess they might be getting better?" He answered hesitantly.

Yume smiled hopefully. "Don't worry, you have your friends to support you! And me!" She added with a cheer.

Subaru gulped. "Y-yea!"

Yume continued to smile. She stepped away. "Well I'm going to see if the crew needs my help! Good luck on your next scene!"

Subaru nodded, still speechless, as the blonde moved away. Looking at the set, he realized that he was going to be on soon. He straightened himself up, mentally telling himself to prepare for the next scene.

 **~0~**

The next time that Yume had gone to film, she had a small part. But like usual, she wanted to stay the whole day to support her friends that were still filming.

She had grabbed a small granola bar to munch on to appease her stomach.

A shadow came over her suddenly, and she looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Subaru!" She greeted.

Subaru waved a hand. "Yo. What's up?"

Yume smiled. "Nothing right now." She casually answered.

Subaru nodded. "So…" he began, fidgeting with his sleeves. "Uh, later-"

"Miss Nijino!" A voice calling interrupted him.

Yume turned her head. "Yes?" She called.

A crew member approached her. "Would you mind coming to help us out?"

Yume smiled up at her. "Of course!" She turned to Subaru. "Sorry, you were saying something?"

Subaru coughed lightly. "No, it's okay."

Yume nodded. "Okay then. See you!" She waved and ran off to help the crew.

Subaru watched her go with a grumble.

 **~0~**

Subaru clenched his fist in determination. This was the moment.

He walked up to Yume, who was waiting for M4 to arrive, so that they could leave together as usual. Subaru had sneaked out before the rest of his unit mates to meet Yume.

"Hey!" He called out.

Yume looked up at him. "Subaru!" She paused, looking around him. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way," he answered quickly, his own words encouraging himself. "Do you have time?"

Yume blinked in confusion. "I suppose. I'm waiting for you all." She gasped. "U-unless you don't want me to- ride with you! I-I understand! Sorry for imposing-"

"No, that's fine." Subaru cut off her rant. "I meant-"

"Yume!"

Subaru clenched his teeth. _Dang it_.

Yume turned to see Asahi, Kanata, and Nozomu coming up. "Hello!" She waved again.

"Ready to go?" Nozomu asked.

Yume nodded. "Yup!"

"Great, come on!" Asahi cheered, ready to head home and rest.

Yume smiled and followed after him.

Kanata glanced back at Subaru as Yume, Nozomu, and Asahi continued to the car. He stared at Subaru's still figure, who had his back still facing them. "…You coming?"

Subaru slumped over. "Yea."

Kanata nodded once, then continued to the car himself.

 **~0~**

Yume skipped down the path of school. With a little free time after her recent lunch, she decided to go on a stroll through the academy grounds.

She passed a bench, and found herself sitting on it, smiling contently.

Suddenly, Yume heard hard footsteps coming from the path.

A voice was chanting. "Aikatsu! Aikatsu!"

Yume glanced up. Her face lit up in surprise. "Subaru!" She waved.

Said male looked up and slowed down to a stop in front of her.

"Yo, tomato. What are you doing?" Subaru asked.

Yume kicked her legs. "I'm just enjoying the day!"

Subaru smiled, relaxing his hands on his waist. "Do you have any plans for the rest of your day, then?"

Yume hummed, leaning her head from side to side. "Nope!" She smiled happily. She stretched out, leaning backwards into the bench. "Ah, these breaks feel so nice, lately."

"You've been working hard." Subaru agreed. They elapsed into a silence, until Subaru spoke again. "Do you-"

He was interrupted by a chime.

Yume sat up startled. "Oh! That's my Aikatsu Mobile!" She said, taking it out. "Excuse me," She told Subaru, as she answered it and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She greeted, turning her head to speak to the caller. "Ah, Laura! …No. Huh? Miss Ana? Okay I'll be there soon!" Yume put the mobile down. She looked at Subaru. "Sorry, Laura needs some help."

Subaru nodded. "Okay."

Yume stood up and started walking away. "Sorry. Good bye!"

Subaru waved unenthusiastically. "Sure…" he grumbled. With a frown on his face, Subaru turned to continue with his exercise.

 **~0~**

Kanata, Asahi, and Nozomu were all sitting in the common area of their dorm.

Asahi looked around. "Where's Subaru?"

"He went for a run." Nozomu answered.

Kanata smirked. "He's been trying to get someone's attention lately."

The three of them broke out into grins.

"I wonder why he's so persistent with Yume lately." Asahi said.

Nozomu smiled. "That would be my fault, I'm afraid."

Kanata and Asahi looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked.

"Well," Nozomu began, "I invited Yume and Ako for lunch after I met with them. Only Yume joined me, but later, Subaru saw us and that's what set him off."

Kanata and Asahi snickered.

"So he's trying to go on date with her now?" Asahi said.

Nozomu shrugged.

"He's finally figuring it out…" Kanata said.

Nozomu nodded. "He certainly has."

 **~0~**

 **Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Let's Act! 10

**Ahh, okay so you guys totally corrected me about my anger last chapter, and my excuse is that I don't have much knowledge on idols. This is my first time being in a idol fandom, so please forgive me! Aha ^^"**

 **I had a close call and almost lost, like, the next TEN CHAPTERS. OMG I almost died. If that happened I probably would've been put off in sadness for a long time. But luckily, it was just me being a total nOOB with tech. Lol, for shame XD**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"And cut!" Mr. Jiro shouted. He stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "And we're done with the filming!"

The crew roared in happiness.

" _Good job everyone!_ "

" _Way to go!_ "

" _We're done!_ "

Yume clapped her hands. "I'm so happy!" She said to Ako.

Ako nodded with a smile on her face. "Yea!"

"I can't wait to watch it!" Yume cheered.

Ako shook her head at the girl. "It won't be ready for a few months."

"Months?" Yume cried. "That's so long!"

Ako shrugged. "That's how it is."

Suddenly, Mr. Jiro spoke again. "As a celebration, we have sweets!"

The group cheered, and everyone started for their servings.

Ako and Yume took their treats.

After munching in silence, Yume suddenly started crying.

Ako jumped. "Why are you crying?" She shrieked.

Yume sniffed. "It's because I'm so happy. Everyone did so well!"

Ako deadpanned. "You don't have to cry over it."

"I'm just so happy!" She sobbed.

Ako scoffed, but handed her a tissue.

"Huh? What's wrong with you, boiled octopus?" A new voice chimed in.

Yume lowered her tissue to look. It was M4.

Ako turned red with happiness. "W-we're just so happy!" She stuttered out in a rush.

Subaru tilted his head. "Happy?"

Yume nodded, wiping her face. "This movie, it was so great!"

Nozomu smiled. "I have to agree with you, Yume."

Yume grinned brightly.

Asahi leaned back on his heels. "Hey, maybe we should all hang out somewhere!"

Kanata cast a glance at the blond, who winked at him when they made eye contact.

Yume hummed. "That sounds fun! Let's go tonight!"

"Yume." Ako suddenly spoke in a serious tone. "Didn't you have other plans for tonight?"

Yume blinked, then gasped. "Ah! I forgot!" Ako, Mahiru, Laura and her we're going to be practicing their dancing together. She faced M4 again. "Sorry, I have to take back what I said. We can't do it tonight. Maybe another?"

Nozomu smiled, but shook his head. "I'm afraid that we're going to be back in our busy schedules after tonight."

Yume's face fell.

Asahi pouted. "Aw… I really thought…"

Kanata smirked at his attempt.

Suddenly, Asahi snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Everyone looked at him. "How about we all see the movie together when it comes out?"

Yume brightened. "That sounds great! Yes please!"

They laughed at her.

"Alright," Subaru said. "It's a date, then." He froze after the words fell out of his mouth.

Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata grinned, snickering.

Ako's face burned bright red. A date! With Subaru!

Yume, however, was unaffected. "Sure!" She grinned.

Subaru's face was stained red, but he sighed. "Uh, y-yea."

Nozomu smiled. "Okay, I think it's about time we all head back to the academy."

They all agreed. After cleaning up their messes and giving a farewell to the crew members, the teens were off, finally done with this part of their careers.

 **~0~**

 **Wow, this chapter ended up really short. Oh well… This marks the end of this arc! Sorry for the crappy job DX**


	30. A Birthday! 1

**New arc! Finally here! This one is short, 3 chapters? But still cute hehe Then, the next 4/5 chapters are single chapter segments. After that... Well I'm still writing that.**

 **Tip for everyone- never wait til the last day to do your homework. THATS ME RN IM DIEING SOMEONE HELP**

 **I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

Something fishy was happening within Four Star Academy's most elite members' households.

S4 of the female division of the academy and M4 of the male division of the academy.

Unlike all the other generations of these top stars, this class had something that none of the others had.

 **~0~**

Asahi firmly placed the light pink baseball cap over his blond hair. He glanced around the corner. He frowned as he spotted all three of the members in his group, lounging on the couches, each doing their own thing.

He grumbled, but this was the only way out. With a quick pulse of determination, he stepped out and quietly paced forward.

"Where are you going, Asahi?"

Asahi froze and frowned. He was half way through the room. He spun around, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Nowhere!" He laughed off the question from Nozomu.

"Oh?" Subaru asked this time. "Then why are you dressed up?"

"Dressed up?" Asahi repeated. "I'm not dressed up!" He played off.

"By ' _dressed up_ ', I believe he means, why are you in disguise?" Kanata quipped.

Asahi let out an exaggerated groan. He moved forward and fell back onto a spot on the couch. Once Kanata was onto him, it was over. "Fine!" He cried, catching sight of Kanata's pleased smirk. "The truth is," Asahi said sitting up straighter, "I'm meeting up with Yozora."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "That's not a big deal."

"There's more to this." Kanata stated simply.

Asahi grinned, pointing a finger at him. "Yup! It's my little sister Mahiru's birthday today!"

"A birthday, huh?" Nozomu said.

Asahi nodded, then gasped. "Hey! Why don't you guys join me?"

"Huh?" Subaru asked. "Where are you going?"

"Yozora and I are going to go order a cake for her!" Asahi answered. "Then we need to find some things to do…"

"You guys have no plan other than cake?" Subaru interrogated.

Asahi laughed nervously.

"Honestly," Subaru sighed, "Yozora seems almost as bad as you."

Asahi frowned.

Subaru stood up before he could reply. "So, I guess we have no other choice, but to help."

Asahi brightened. "Alright!"

Kanata and Nozomu followed Subaru.

"Hurry up and change, I'll let Yozora know!" Asahi called as they walked away to get ready.

While the boys changed, Asahi texted his sister about the addition to their plans… their only plan.

 **~0~**

Meanwhile, in the early hours of the day, a long red haired beauty stepped down the hallway of a large dormitory.

Stopping in front of a door, the young lady knocked. A few moments later, the door opened, to reveal a disheveled blonde girl.

"Yozora?" Yume asked, running her eyes. "What's going on?"

Yozora smiled. "I need your help, Yume."

Yume's eyes widened, but then she nodded eagerly. "Yea, of course!"

Yozora smiled. "Today is Mahiru's birthday!"

Yume gasped.

"And, as her big sister, Asahi and I decided to give her a small surprise." Yozora explained. "Would you help?"

Yume nodded happily. "Of course!"

"Thank you," Yozora said. "Will you call Laura and Ako for me? And then meet with me outside in front of school?"

Yume nodded. "Yes ma'am!" She saluted. "I'll be quick!"

Yozora smiled happily. "Thank you. I have some things I need to do before, so I'll see you."

"You can count on us, Yozora!" Yume proclaimed, then shut the door as Yozora walked away.

Yume quickly threw on some garb and ran to get Laura and Ako.

Yozora, on the other hand, was intent on meeting with Headmaster Morohoshi about a spot to have a small get together.

 **~0~**

Yume, Laura, and Ako were out in front of the school, awaiting the arrival of Yozora. It was still dark at seven in the morning, but the sun would be rising soon.

"Honestly," Ako said. "I can't believe that girl. She didn't even tell us!"

Laura shrugged. "I'm surprised too."

Ako huffed. "I could have made a wonderful gift, yet now I'll be scrambling to figure something out."

Yume laughed nervously, then spotted a figure out in the distance. "Ah, it's Yozora!"

It was, and she approached them.

"Thank you for gathering," Yozora said.

"No problem!" Yume replied.

"It's for Mahiru, after all." Laura added.

Yozora smiled. "We have to wait for Asahi. He's coming soon." She informed. "Sorry to have you girls waiting."

The girls nodded.

"It's okay." Yume said.

They elapsed into silence until they noticed a few figures down the path, approaching them.

"Is that… M4?" Laura wondered.

Yume glanced at Yozora. "I though only Asahi was coming?"

Yozora smiled. "He managed to get us some more help."

Ako jumped in surprise. She would make sure she could spend time with Subaru!

Asahi waved as he came closer. "Big sis! Hey!"

"Hello, Asahi!" Yozora returned. "Hello everyone."

"What's up?" Subaru asked.

Yozora clasped her hands. "Well, today is Mahiru's birthday. Asahi and I wanted to have a small get together with all of us."

Laura nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well first, we are going to go to the bakery to order the cake! After that, we'll split into groups to get different things!" Yozora explained.

Everyone nodded.

Ako smiled happily. She had a chance to go with Subaru! This would be perfect!

"Okay," Yozora continued. "Now, let's go to the Rainbow Confectionery."

Yume gasped. "My parent's bakery?"

Asahi grinned. "Yup! Mahiru will love one of their cakes!"

Yozora smiled sweetly. "Plus, this will give us a chance to get something as well."

Yume cheered. "Alright! I'll lead the way, everyone!"

 **~0~**

After about 45 minutes of traveling, the group of teens arrived in front of a small shop. A large colorful sign stood above the doorway with the message ' _Rainbow Confectionery'_.

Yume smiled brightly, and check the time on her watch. It was 7:53 in the morning. She hummed, a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, noticing.

Yume shook her head. "We don't open until eight. But it's okay, mama and papa should be downstairs!"

She stepped forward, rapping her knuckles on the wooden door.

Taking a step back for space, the door soon opened.

"Hello?" A sweet voice called out.

"Mama!" Yume called, jumping forward.

The woman, who was about as tall as Yume with short honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a beret and chef's shirt, was tackled by Yume in a hug.

"Yume dear!" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

Yume smiled at her. "We need a cake!"

"Well then, come on in." The woman let the whole group inside. "My, my, Yume. You certainly brought a large group today." She saw Laura and Ako. "Hello girls, it's nice to see you again."

Laura and Ako bowed. "Thank you ma'am. It's nice to see you, too."

Before the others greet themselves, a man with a tall hat entered the lobby of the bakery. "What's going on?"

"Papa!" Yume cried happily.

"Yume?" Her dad asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my friend's birthday, and we wanted to get a cake!" Yume explained.

Masaru grinned and patted Yume's head. "Well you came to the right place!"

Yume laughed.

Yozora stepped forward. "Hello Mister and Missus Nijino. I am Yozora Kasumi of S4." She bowed.

Masaru and Kyoko smiled. "It's nice to meet you, young lady."

Asahi spoke next. "My name is Asahi Kasumi. These are my unit mates of M4," he directed to the boys. "Nozomu Igarashi, Kanata Kira, and Subaru Yuki."

Masaru smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, everyone."

Kyoko nodded. "So who needs the cake?"

Yozora and Asahi stepped up. "We do."

Kyoko smiled. "Okay, let's get an order sheet out." She motioned for them to follow her to the end of the counter where they could plan out the dessert."

Nozomu smiled at Masaru. "You have a lovely bakery, sir."

"Thank you, young man." Masaru responded. "I have to go get prepared for the day, but why don't you all take a seat?"

Yume jumped up. "Let me help, papa!"

He glanced at her seriously, then broke out into a grin. "Alright, come on!"

Yume cheered, and quickly rushed to the back.

Laura and Ako smiled. "May we give a hand as well?" Laura asked.

Masaru nodded. "Sure! Thank you!"

The two girls followed after Yume to the inside of the bakery.

Subaru lifted a hand and was about to call out; he wanted to help too.

"Okay guys," Yozora suddenly spoke from behind. "We have to plan some things out."

Subaru turned around with the others, slightly disappointed. "Okay." He muttered.

Kyoko looked at the group. "I'll bring you all some treats to snack on."

Yozora bowed. "Thank you very much."

Kyoko smiled and went into the back of the bakery.

Yozora moved to sit down at a table, M4 slowly following her. She looked at them. "We need a few things for this. First of all, we are celebrating in the gazebo on the school grounds." They nodded, understandingly. "So, we will need to divide to get decorations, food, and gifts." She continued. "Asahi and I will get her a gift." Yozora smiled. "And the rest I'll say when the girls get back."

M4 nodded and sat back to look around the bakery, while they waited the rest of the team to arrive.

 **~0~**

 **Has anyone played Aikatsu Photo on Stage? I got it recently... and it's so awesome! Ahhh! I really want the Stars girls, but I'm still a beginner... I got a bunch of the side characters from the show, though, and I love them hehe. I honestly don't like many of the original Aikatsu girls... -_-**

 **Hope you liked it! Leave a review, thanks!**


	31. A Birthday! 2

**I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume, Ako, and Laura soon returned to the lobby of the bakery, chattering lightly.

Yume had a tray with treats, and placed it on the table in front of the group. "Sorry for keeping you." She apologized.

"No worries," Yozora said. She took a cream pastry to munch on.

Asahi eagerly grabbed a brownie. The rest of the boys took their own as well.

Yume took a cream puff. "So, what's the plan?" She asked, taking a bite from the treat.

Yozora wiped her mouth before speaking. "We are going to spilt into teams of two." She instructed. "Asahi and I are going to find the gifts for Mahiru. Two of you will get food from her favorite restaurant, two of you will get the decorations, and two of you will stay here to bring the cake back."

Yume raised her hand. "I'll stay here!"

Yozora nodded. "As I expected. Who wants to get the food?"

Laura shrugged. "I'll go."

Yozora smiled. "Thank you. Nozomu, will you go with her?"

"Sure." Nozomu answered. "Let's do our best, Laura."

Laura grinned. "Of course!"

Yozora looked at Ako. "Will you go get the decorations?"

Ako nodded. "Okay. Where am I decorating?"

"Oh! It's at the gazebo on the academy grounds." Yozora informed.

"Okay." Ako answered.

Subaru lifted his hand. "I'll stay here."

Ako froze. He wanted to stay here? But what about her? That would mean she was going with-

Her head swiveled around to meet glasses covered green eyes. Ako gasped. "No!"

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Ako?" Yozora asked.

"I-I-!" Ako stuttered. She seemed to be tripping over her words, unable to get her message across.

"Ako?" Yume questioned.

Ako's voice got caught in her throat.

"She's not done with her sweets." Kanata stated.

"Huh?" Asahi blinked.

Yozora smiled. "It's okay, Ako. We aren't leaving just yet."

Ako clamped her mouth shut, her face turning dark red in embarrassment as she sunk down in her seat, refusing eye contact with anyone. She couldn't believe it, she had her chance and she ruined it horribly. Her lip trembled, and she could feel her eyes burn.

Quickly and quietly Ako stood up and maneuvered to the restroom.

A pair of blue eyes noticed, and watched as she went.

 **~0~**

"Ako?" Laura called out, as she entered the restroom.

Ako jolted up from her spot in front of the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"Yes!" Ako rushed out. "I'm fine!"

Laura watched her skeptically and hummed. Laura leaned back on her heels. "We're here for Mahiru, you know."

Ako stiffened. She almost forgot.

"Don't forget, Ako." Laura continued.

Ako wiped her face and clenched her fists tightly. "Right. I won't let Mahiru down!"

Laura grinned. "Me neither! Let's go!"

"Okay!"

 **~0~**

Yozora smiled when she noticed Ako and Laura returned. She stood up. "Okay everyone, it's time to get going." She announced. "Subaru, you are staying with Yume here until the cake is done, then go back to the academy. Laura and Nozomu, please go here," she handed Nozomu a slip of paper, "And get those items. Ako and Kanata, please get lights and streamers and such to decorate the gazebo with!"

"Okay!" Everyone called back.

Yozora and Asahi waved to the group, leaving first.

Laura and Nozomu started walking off together to get to the restaurant.

Ako waved at Yume. "See you later, Yume."

"Good luck, guys!" Yume called.

"Bye," Subaru called.

Ako nodded with a pink face and walked away.

Kanata waved to the two in the bakery and followed Ako.

"We'll look around here, first." Ako declared.

Kanata didn't say anything and followed her silently.

 **~0~**

 **Hm? This is... pretty short? Aha, sorry ^^" Don't worry, the next chapter is nicer :)**


	32. A Birthday! 3

**So I've been thinking about writing an Aikatsu Stars AU fic. I haven't started it yet, because I want to finish this story first! But... I have no ideas for general plot.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Have you gotten any ideas yet?" Yozora asked Asahi.

Asahi frowned. "No…" he glanced around. "How about a new sketchbook?" He tried, enthusiastically.

Yozora shook her head. "I don't think so."

"A dress, then?" Asahi tried again.

Again, Yozora shook her head. "No…"

Asahi crossed his arms and pouted. "Mm… Mahiru is really making this hard for us!"

Yozora sighed. "Maybe it's our fault. We've drifted away, haven't we?"

"But it's only been about a year!" Asahi proclaimed.

Yozora gazed up. "I guess… that's all it takes."

Asahi's face fell. The two continued to stroll through the streets silently.

"What did we give each other when we were little?" Asahi mumbled.

"When we were little?" Yozora repeated to herself. When they were little, they would… "That's it, Morning!"

Asahi stared at her, bewildered. "Huh?"

Yozora smirked. "I have just the thing."

 **~0~**

"Is it close by?" Laura asked.

Nozomu looked around. "It should be so."

Laura nodded, keeping an eye out. "Ah! There it is!" She pointed ahead.

Nozomu smiled. "Let's go."

They arrived at a French restaurant.

Laura stared. "I didn't know Mahiru liked French food…" she frowned.

Nozomu smiled at her. "That just means that you need to keep being friends."

Laura glanced at him, a smile spreading on her own face. "Yea. Let's get the food."

They went inside to get the foods on their list, and would go to Mahiru's favorite pastry shop after for the next items.

 **~0~**

Ako scanned the shops along the street as she walked. She was looking for a small shop, which would most likely sell little lights and banners and such.

Just then, she spotted the exact store that seemed to have it.

"Over there!" Ako shouted, suddenly cutting right in front of Kanata to get inside the shop.

Ako glanced around the aisles, before deciding which one would have the decorating items. When she found it she inspected the items they had. Ako paused. "What kind of theme should we go for?" She hummed to herself.

A shadow fell over her, reaching beside her to grab a packet with golden glitter streamers.

"Glitter?" Ako frowned in thought as she watched the pack. She clapped her hands. "That's a great idea! A glitter idol theme!" She looked up. "Than-"

She stopped as she stared at Kanata.

He seemed amused by her.

Ako huffed and turned away. "- _ks_ …" she finished.

She faced the shelf again, and began choosing the sparkling banners and decorations. Ako spotted some cute glitter napkins, taking them as well. She turned with her arms full of items and immediately dumped them into the basket that Kanata had waiting, as he was expecting it without saying anything. Ako didn't notice, though.

"Okay! I think that's enough." Ako declared. As she eyes scanned the shelves once more, she caught sight of some candles. Her eyes lit up. They would be wonderful.

Ako stepped closer to the shelf, reaching her arm all the way up to grab one. She was too short, and even tried to lean on her toes to get higher.

As she desired for her fingers to stretch, another hand went and grabbed it.

Ako gasped, looking up. She froze at the suddenly close proximity she had to Kanata. He was right in her face, as she was stretching herself upwards. Her breath left lungs, and she stared into Kanata's eyes.

Kanata too, froze. He didn't realize that they had gotten so close until it was too late.

Ako yelped and jumped away. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked anywhere but at Kanata. Her face started to burn.

Kanata slowly lowered his arm, his cheeks adapted a pink hue, and placed the candle inside the basket.

The sound of it pulled Ako back to the world. "C-could you… get another one?" Ako asked softly.

Kanata nodded silently, taking another one off the shelf.

Ako coughed, in hope that it would calm her. It didn't. "L-Let's go check out." She said simply, walking to the front, leaving Kanata to follow.

After they bought the items, they returned to walk in the streets, both of them carrying their shopping bags.

Ako paused. "What time are we gathering?" She looked up at the sky. "It's too early for it to be for dinner…"

"According to my observation," Kanata began, "it would be for a late lunch time."

Ako glanced at him, slightly surprised that he spoke up. She turned her head and nodded. "Yea…"

They continued walking on, again. Ako kept her gaze exploring the streets.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but said nothing.

"Ah!" Ako cried suddenly stopping. She pointed to a store ahead. "Can we go in there for a moment?" She asked him with a wide grin on her face.

Kanata followed her finger to a small quilting shop. He didn't understand why she wanted to go in there, but nodded.

Ako smiled and rushed inside, Kanata trailing behind.

Ako spent a few minutes scanning and taking some fabrics, before getting a few of them. With a new bag in her hands, she stepped out.

"What are these for?" Kanata asked.

Ako glanced up at him. "I… want to make Mahiru a gift. Even though the Academy does have a nice selection, they don't have too many patterned fabrics." She explained.

Kanata watched her.

Ako looked in the bag with her new contents. "I'm going to make a cake shaped pillow." She declared.

Kanata paused.

Ako seemed to think over it. "But a cake… it's so simple. What about a slice of cake?" She shook her head. "No, too simple, again."

"A muffin?" Kanata suggested.

Ako blinked. "Yes… that would work." She reddened in embarrassment. "Thank you." She looked away.

Kanata hummed, then started walking ahead in a faster pace. "We don't want to be late."

Ako jumped, slightly startled, and rushed after him. "Right."

 **~0~**

Subaru scanned the room again. It was nice and cozy, and the people in it seemed to bring more life into the place.

A cheery laugh brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes darted to the entrance of the bakery. Yume was taking the register position of the bakery for the time being, and she seemed to be bringing in more and more customers into the shop. She handed out the ready made treats and called out to her parents to tell them to make more.

Subaru smiled as he watched Yume lean over the counter to hand a small child a doughnut. The child blushed happily, causing Yume to laugh gleefully.

He looked around and sighed. As great as it was to see Yume working happily with her parents, they had a job to do. And at the rate that the bakery was in at the current moment, Subaru guessed that it would be some time.

He rested back and waited for the place to calm down.

 **~0~**

Subaru glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 9:43. He looked around the bakery. It had emptied out some more more.

"Thank you for coming!" Yume cheered as the last customers walked away.

She sighed, and turned to Subaru. "I'm so sorry!"

Subaru waved his hand. "It's okay. It seemed like you enjoyed it."

Yume grinned. "I did!" She moved around and took a seat in beside him. "I hope my parents will be done with the cake soon…"

Subaru hummed. "So you grew up here?"

Yume nodded. "Yes! I love it here!" She jumped up and started running to the back. "Oh! Let me get the album book!"

Subaru stared at her startled at the sudden action, but waited until she returned.

Yume plopped down beside Subaru again and put the photo collection on the table. "Ta-da!" She presented. She opened it up.

Subaru started laughing at the sight of Yume's baby pictures.

Yume frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"Have you always looked like a boiled octopus?" He snickered out.

Yume turned red. "That's not funny! I'd like to see what you looked like as a kid!"

Subaru laughed. "Maybe one day you will!"

Yume huffed, but turned the page. She started explaining some of the events of the pictures.

Subaru stared at some of the photos of a toddler Yume, with her ever present smile. He couldn't help but smile at it. "Cute…" he muttered.

"Huh?" Yume yelped, her face turned bright.

Subaru jumped at the realization that she heard him. "N-no! I-I mean, I didn't say anything!" He waved his arms around frantically.

Yume calmed, but her face was still red. "O-oh…"

Subaru settled down, sitting rigged.

Yume stiffened as well. "Do you… want some snacks? A drink?"

Subaru hummed. "Can I have some water?"

Yume nodded eagerly and rushed off.

Subaru stared down at the album, and flipped the page. As he stared at the happy smiled of the family, he suddenly yawned. Stretching out, one of his arms reached around and rested on the back of the seat.

Not a moment later, Yume scurried into the room with a tray holding two glasses of water. She put the tray down and sat down beside him again. Noticing the pictures open on the table, she began telling the story behind it.

Subaru stayed quiet, listening quietly as the blonde animatedly told the tale.

 **~0~**

Kyoko smiled as she finished the cake. She looked up at her husband. "I'll go call them," she said.

Masaru nodded. "Okay."

Kyoko went ahead to the doorway between the kitchen and the front lobby, about to call out for Yume, but stopped at what she saw.

Yume was sitting closely beside Subaru, who had his arm around her shoulders. Yume was smiling as she stared at the pictures and told a story. Subaru was watching her closely, and Yume seemed to get closer.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she watched them for a moment. Her heart swelled, and her eyes softened at the sight. Her little girl was growing up.

Deciding that she watched them long enough, Kyoko finally made her presence. "Yume, Subaru."

The two looked up. They didn't seem to notice how close they were, or didn't care; Kyoko couldn't tell.

"Mama!" Yume called. "Is the cake done?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry it took so long!"

Yume closed the album and stood up. "It's okay! It was busy today!"

Kyoko smiled. "It was. I think it had to something to do with the rising idol here today."

Yume blushed, but grinned. "I'll put the album away." She said, and rushed off quickly.

Kyoko turned to Subaru. "Come on back, my husband should have the cake boxed by now."

Subaru nodded and followed the woman.

Masaru smiled up at the two as they entered. "It's ready to go!"

Subaru lit up. "Great, thank you!"

Kyoko smiled. "It's no problem at all."

Then, Yume came rushing in. "It's done?" She asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

Yume cheered. "Alright! Let's go, Subaru!"

Subaru nodded, and grabbed the handle of the cake's box.

Yume quickly wrapped her parents into hugs. "Thank you!"

Kyoko smiled at her daughter. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Keep doing your best, Yume!" Masaru encouraged.

Kyoko glanced at Subaru, who was waiting patiently. She then leaned down to Yume. "I approve." She whispered.

Yume blinked. "Huh?"

Kyoko pulled away and faced Subaru. "Thank you for coming."

Masaru waved at him.

Kyoko bowed lightly. "Please take care of my daughter."

Subaru jumped, startled. "U-Uh… s-sure…"

Yume frowned. "Mama!"

Kyoko giggled at rubbed Yume's head.

"I think we've held you here long enough," Masaru said.

Subaru nodded. "Yea, we should get going."

The teens stepped out, and Yume's parents waved goodbye once more.

Yume spun around, waving enthusiastically. "Goodbye!"

 **~0~**

 **Continuing my note from before the chapter, I'd like to say that if you have an AU idea or plot idea, I would be glad to hear it! Ex- High school AU.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think it was pretty good xP**


	33. A Birthday! 4

**Ahhhh did you guys know that the movie comes out today?! I can't wait to see it! Ahhh! And, I sooo looking forward to the Valentine's Day episode! So cuuute! I'm sCreAMinG sO mUCH.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

Laura sighed as she finally put down the bags of food.

Nozomu put his own share of the bags down on the table as well. "These certainly were heavy."

Laura nodded. "Yea." She looked around. "It doesn't seem like anyone else is here yet."

Nozomu nodded in agreement. "I guess we should wait, since there's nothing to do."

Laura frowned. "Alright…"

About fifteen minutes later, Ako and Kanata appeared.

Ako looked at Laura, relieved. "Thank goodness you're here!" She handed the bags in her hand to Laura. "Here! I have to go!" Ako shouted as she ran off.

Laura stared bewildered. "What?"

"Where is she off to?" Nozomu added.

Kanata looked at them. "She wanted to make something for Mahiru."

Laura shook her head and muttered. "That girl…" She looked at the new bags in her hands. "Well, let's start decorating."

The three of them began taking out the banners and streamers and other items, starting to hang them. As the tallest, Kanata was placing streamers on the highest spots, while Laura and Nozomu put them on places they could reach.

A few minutes later, two more figures approached.

"Hey you guys!" Asahi greeted. He took in the working appearance of the gazebo. "Oh wow! It's looking great already!"

Yozora agreed. "It is." She looked around. "Yume and Subaru aren't here yet?"

"No," Laura answered.

Yozora noticed something else. "Where's Ako?"

Nozomu spoke. "She went to go make Mahiru a gift."

Asahi lit up. "Wow! That's so great!"

"Speaking of gifts," Laura said. "What did you guys get?"

Yozora put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She winked.

Laura rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Asahi put the items in his hands down. "Anyways, let's help decorate!"

"We already got the gifts wrapped." Yozora informed.

Asahi approached the table where the supplies were out. The scent of the food that Nozomu and Laura brought reached his nose. His eyes lit up. "Ah! That smells delicious!" He cheered.

Yozora giggled. "Well, we can't eat until Mahiru comes."

Asahi moaned. "That's no fair!"

"Just come help us," Laura said. "It won't take too long!"

A while later, Asahi checked the time. He glanced up worriedly at Yozora. "It's getting late… do you think Yume and Subaru are okay?"

Yozora nodded. "I'm sure they're on their way, Asahi."

Laura cast a glance at the older girl. "When they do get here, how do we get Mahiru?"

Yozora tapped her cheek. "Well, someone would have to go get her…"

Laura deadpanned. "You don't even know?"

Nozomu laughed. "Well, none of us, of M4, can go. We don't really know Mahiru."

Asahi shot up. "But I do!"

Yozora shook her head. "No, you can't go to the girl's school, silly."

Asahi blinked in realization. "Oh…" he blushed.

"I can't go either, because I would draw too much attention, sadly." Yozora said.

Laura tilted her head. "Why don't I go?"

Yozora hummed. "Okay, that would work."

Laura nodded. "Alright."

Just as they finished the conversation, a shout was heard from the distance.

"Hey!"

The four teens in the gazebo looked up to see Yume and Subaru coming up.

"You guys made it!" Asahi cried.

"Sorry!" Yume said. "It got really busy at the bakery!"

"It's okay," Yozora said. "But now, let's hurry up and set everything up." She instructed.

It didn't take too long for all the teens to complete decorating the gazebo. They set the food and cake up on the table as well.

Yozora nodded. "Looks good! Laura, go find Mahiru. Yume, can you get Ako quickly?"

Yume nodded eagerly. "I'm on it!"

Laura followed beside her. "Me too!"

Yozora smiled at the two as they ran off to the school. She turned to the boys. "Now we wait."

 **~0~**

At breakfast time at the cafeteria, Mahiru looked around for her friends. She was greatly confused when she didn't see them.

Throughout the day, she didn't see any of them either. But, that didn't bother her too much, since the four girls were in different classes.

After class, Mahiru strolled the hallway, keeping an eye out for any of her three brightly colored haired friends. She sighed when she didn't spot them.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out. "Mahiru!"

Mahiru turned around, seeing the bright pink hair of Laura getting closer.

"Laura!" Mahiru gasped. "Where have you been? Have you seen Yume and Ako?"

Laura smiled in response. "Yes, don't worry! Just follow me, okay?"

Mahiru inspected her. "Is something going on?"

Laura grinned. "Nothing really." She replied. She reached and grabbed Mahiru's hand. "Now let's go!"

She was still suspicious, but Mahiru let herself get pulled by Laura at a steady pace.

Mahiru was bewildered when Laura led her outside. "Laura, where are you taking me?"

Laura just ignored her, causing Mahiru to frown. She would've broken some tiles and stopped Laura, but the pinkette was holding her hand tightly. She sighed.

"Okay!" Laura said suddenly, pulling Mahiru forward.

Mahiru looked up, and gasped.

Laura brought her to the gazebo, where it was decorated with streamers and banners. Yozora and Asahi were standing in the front with bright grins, Yume and Ako were beside them, and the rest of M4 was in the background.

"Happy birthday Mahiru!" They cheered.

Mahiru's eyes widened. She rushed up to her brother and sister and hugged them. "Thank you."

Yozora giggled. "Of course, little sister."

"We can't forget about you." Asahi added.

Mahiru grinned and looked at the others. "Thank you, everyone."

"Of course, Mahiru!" Yume cheered.

Ako crossed her arms and nodded, a frown forming on her face. "Well if you would have just told us that it was your birthday, we would have had an easier job! It's only thanks to Yozora and Asahi."

Mahiru's lips parted in a silent gasp. "I forgot… sorry Ako."

Ako's eye twitched. "Of course you forgot." She sighed.

Yozora giggled and grabbed Mahiru's hand. "I agree. That's just like you, Mahiru."

Mahiru smiled awkwardly. "So what did you bring?"

Asahi jumped up. "Food! From your favorite places!"

Mahiru lit up. "Really?"

Yozora clasped her hands. "Let's eat, everyone!"

After eating their stomachs full, Yozora took out the cake. It was a chocolate cake with a light chocolate whip frosting and chocolate shavings all on the sides. The top of the cake had a lovely chocolate decorative piece and had the words "happy birthday Mahiru!" on it.

After stuffing themselves even more with cake, they moved onto presents.

Yozora brought forth a small, flat package. "This is from mom and dad."

Mahiru's eyes widened as she took the package. She carefully opened the paper, revealing a colorful cake shaped picture frame. The bottom "layer" of the cake had a picture of the three Kasumi siblings together as children. The second "layer" of the cake had a picture the three took from their recent adventure on tour. The top "layer" of the cake had a picture of Mahiru.

Mahiru smiled. "This is wonderful." She said.

Asahi grinned. "It is."

They continued with the gift giving. Asahi and Yozora also gave her a new purse, a new sweater, and a small envelope.

Mahiru raised an eyebrow at it. "What is it?" She asked, noticing the stares they were giving her.

"Open it!" Asahi urged.

Mahiru looked down at the envelope and opened it as requested.

There were slips of paper inside, and so she took them out and read them.

"Coupons?" Mahiru blinked. She then realized. "Like when we were little?" She deadpanned.

Asahi and Yozora cheered.

"You remembered!" Asahi cried out.

Mahiru stared at the papers.

"Coupons?" Yume asked curiously. "What does that mean?"

Mahiru sighed and handed them to her to look at.

Yume took them. "Coupon for a free hug. Coupon for a call anytime."

"Huh?" Laura added in confusion.

"When we were little, we did coupons like this." Yozora explained.

"It's anything, and if she uses it, we have to do whatever it is!" Asahi continued.

"Ooh…" They realized.

"That's cute." Laura commented.

Mahiru blushed and stuck the coupons back into the envelope. "I probably won't be using these, but thanks." She mumbled.

Asahi started pouting, but Yozora put her hand on his shoulder with a smile.

Ako stepped up next, holding a gift box. "Here you go, Mahiru."

Mahiru blinked in surprise. "You got me something?"

Ako huffed. "Of course. It's nothing great, but that's your own fault for not letting us know beforehand."

Mahiru smiled at her, then opened the box. She pulled out the item. "A chocolate muffin." Mahiru muttered in wonder.

"A chocolate muffin pillow." Ako corrected.

Mahiru pulled it close and hugged it. It was the perfect size. "Thank you so much, Ako!"

Ako smiled happily. "I knew you would like it." She spotted the tall green haired male. "But, ah… the idea was actually K-"

"Hers." Kanata cut in, before Ako could finish. He sent Ako a smirk, to which she turned away with red cheeks of embarrassment.

Mahiru frowned. "Huh?"

Ako clammed up. "Uh- nothing!"

"Okay…" Mahiru replied.

Yozora smiled. "We have some more free time before we need to go. Let's enjoy it, okay?"

Mahiru's face fell, but she recovered. "Okay!"

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 1532**

 **"Her" in Japanese is "kanojyo" so it totally worked there haha. Boom you guys just learned something hehe.**

 **Anyways, the next few chapters are going to be better! You guys are going to love them~ This marks the end of the birthday arc! Leave a review!**


	34. Ako's Day

**Man I did not like the Lillie episode again. Sheesh like we just had one... ugh sorry im i cannot wait to watch the movie/sob  
**

 **Okay this chapter is pretty long… and I realized it. It's all KanAko. I tried to make it a decent length. Anyways please enjoy.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako stretched her arms out happily. Finally! It was her free day! She was going to be spending her day in town, she had her it all planned out.

She rushed to get dressed in a yellow ruffle tank top, a cropped jeans jacket, and a pink skirt. Ako also had on some blue flats, her usual hair clip, and a pink purse over her shoulder.

Her first stop for the day was a small merchandise shop. They released a new doll of Subaru, and Ako finally had a chance to get it!

As she purchased the doll, the attendant at the register handed her a small clear packet. "Here's a free charm with your purchase! Thank you for coming!"

Ako took the item, leaving the shop with a thank you. She stopped when she got out and looked at it. It was a little keychain with the M4 symbol on it. Ako just slipped it into her bag. She didn't really want it, maybe she would give it to someone else.

She shook her head, and happily grasped the bag with her new purchase in it. She couldn't wait to go home! But she still had a few things she wanted to do before.

Ako stepped happily as she walked down the sidewalk. She looked around the town; it seemed busy today, a nice amount of people around.

Her brief look away from where she was going caused her to suddenly run into something. Ako stumbled back.

"Ah, excuse me!" Ako cried, stepping away.

"It's okay," a voice called out.

Ako froze and looked up. The figure was tall, wearing a hat that covered most of their head, and sunglasses over their face.

She blinked. They looked really familiar.

Instead of the person walking away again, they continued to stand there and stare at her.

Ako felt herself redden in anger by the action. "Excuse me!"

The male laughed. "You don't recognize me?"

Ako frowned and jumped back, pointing a finger at the person. "Identify yourself!"

The person stepped forward, and suddenly started lowering his face towards her. Ako froze, not knowing what to do. The stranger leaned closer to her, lowering the edge of the sunglasses so that bright green eyes could peer over the rim.

Ako gasped silently, her mouth gawking, speechless. She stared at the green irises, her face burning. Her eyes then caught sight of stray green strands of hair under the rim of the hat, familiarity hitting her.

Ako gasped, audibly this time. "Y-you!"

He chuckled and pulled away to his own height. "Oh, now you recognize me?"

Ako was bright red. "You- I! It's not my fault!" Ako huffed, crossing her arms. "Where are your glasses?" She blamed.

Kanata tapped the lenses. "These are prescription sunglasses." He informed.

Ako's frown deepened. "Well good for you." She started walking away. "Good day."

She stomped away, recalling where she was heading to before the run in.

As she continued, she stopped suddenly, to let some construction workers go by. Ako felt a presence near her and spun around quickly.

There stood Kanata.

Ako shrieked. "Why are you following me?"

Kanata shrugged. "I have a free day."

Ako frowned. "So? Go somewhere else. I'm here on my free day." She started to walk away again.

Kanata kept following her.

Ako seethed silently as she noticed him still trailing behind her from the corner of her eye.

She took a deep breath and returned her gaze in front of her. She was going to stay calm.

"Where are we heading?"

" _We_?" Ako repeated with a hiss.

Kanata chuckled, but didn't say anything.

Ako decided to ignore him back, tossing her attention in front of her. She spotted the large building she was aiming for, and began running, in hopes of getting away from Kanata.

She slowed down as she reached the theater, pausing to scan the movie posters. Her face lit up when she spotted the one she wanted to watch.

Stepping in the long line, Ako began her wait. A shadow came and looked over her.

Ako groaned. "You're still here?"

Kanata smirked and hummed. "According to my analysis, you're here to watch Nozomu's new movie."

Ako jumped, startled. She blushed. "Yea, so?" She mumbled.

Kanata smirked but remained silent. He then put his hands into his pockets and looked around.

Ako paused, taking the time to observe him. He looked very different, without his usual white rimmed glasses and headphones. He wore a casual hooded jacket unzipped with a dark tee underneath.

She frowned as she stared at the dark glasses, not being able to see his eyes and where he was looking.

Ako suddenly realized that she was staring, and snapped her gaze away, her face burning red.

"Next."

Ako jumped when the ticket booth called. She rushed forward.

Noticing Kanata following beside her, she sighed and said, "Two tickets, please." She then turned to Kanata and hissed. "I'm not paying for your ticket!"

Kanata smirked down at her, to which Ako huffed at.

The attendant gave her the price, and Ako opened her purse to pay for her ticket.

She looked up when she heard the tickets being printed.

The attendant handed the two slips of paper to Kanata, who took them and started walking away.

"H-huh?" Ako stuttered, her hand still in her purse. Did he just pay for both of them? She quickly shut the bag and rushed after Kanata, to not hold up the line.

Kanata was waiting for her to the side. "Here." He said, handing her a ticket.

Ako reached out slowly. She hesitated, but then pulled her hands away, moving them to her purse. "Let me pay you back," she said, intent on getting the amount of money to return to him.

Kanata pushed the ticket closer to her. "Don't worry about it."

Ako stopped. "I-I can't." She said again. She looked up at Kanata nervously.

He was smiling at her. Not a smirk, but a small smile.

Ako's heart skipped a beat, and she could feel the blood rushing through her body. Her cheeks tinged pink, and she frowned, finally grabbing the ticket. "Thanks…" She turned away, unsure why her heart was beating so hard suddenly.

Kanata chuckled. He moved away.

Ako looked up from the ticket to watch him go, towards the concession stand. Ako grumbled, following him only because she realized that she wanted a snack.

She went up beside Kanata to view the items on the menu.

"What can I get you?" The man asked.

"Small popcorn," Kanata said. He looked at Ako. "What do you want?"

"Me?" Ako asked surprised. "Probably a licorice." She said, as she scanned the menu.

She didn't notice Kanata nod at the man who began getting the snacks.

When she noticed Kanata receiving his popcorn, Ako went up with the intent of ordering her own snack. She stopped when Kanata held something out at her.

Ako blinked, as she spotted a package of red. Ako gasped in surprise. "A-again?" She squeaked out, her chest sharply jumping from inside.

Kanata smirked. "Here."

Ako snatched it from him. "Next time, pay for yourself." She hissed, turning away with a red face. She started walking towards the theater alone.

Kanata chuckled to himself, then followed her inside as soon as the movie began.

 **~0~**

Ako happily walked out of the theater. Disposing her trash, she started to stroll down the streets. "Ah, Nozomu was great!" She cried to herself.

"I agree."

Ako yelped and spun around. She had forgotten about Kanata. She scoffed, turning away. "You're still going to follow me?"

"Well, now that I'm here…" he trailed off.

Ako crossed her arms and continued walking. Kanata came up and strolled beside her silently.

After a while of walking silently, they came up to the edge of the city, where there was a pier against the water.

Ako rushed towards the ledge and gazed out at the water happily, leaning on the safety fence.

It was nice and bright, the sun in a position ready to set, but it wasn't yet. A few clouds sprinkled the blue sky, and birds flocked around them.

She sighed happily, closing her eyes and letting the soft breeze run over her. "It kind of feels like performing." She spoke softly, knowing that Kanata was around and listening.

She heard him hum in response.

Ako opened her eyes again to stare at the waves. "I wish I had a view like this."

Kanata glanced at her and nodded with a hum. "Me too."

They elapsed into their silence.

"Did you hear about Subaru's photoshoot?" Kanata asked suddenly.

Ako jumped up as she processed the words. "Pictures of Subaru?" She shouted. "What? Where?" She stared at Kanata with hearts in her eyes.

He chuckled. "We had a photoshoot last week." He explained. "I guess they didn't publish any of them yet." Kanata said with a smirk.

Ako deflated. "Oh. Well thanks for-" She began sarcastically, but was interrupted.

"It's a good thing I got my own copies." Kanata waved his blue Aikatsu mobile.

Ako gasped loudly and got closer to Kanata, hearts returning to her eyes. "Let me see!"

He laughed, pulling the mobile away and shaking his head no.

"What do you mean no?" Ako screamed. She started jumping to try to reach it as his long arm held it away. "Show me!"

He shook his head again.

Ako's face burned. She needed those pictures! Exclusive pictures that no other fan had seen yet. "I need those pictures!" Ako shouted once more. "Please!"

The next moment, a screen was pushed into her face.

"All you had to do was ask." Kanata smirked.

Ako blinked. She huffed. "Well…" she muttered. She then remembered the pictures, and snatched the mobile from his hands. The pictures were already open, and there was her Subaru.

Ako shrieked in happiness. She muffled herself by covering her mouth with a hand, conscious of her public setting.

Beside her, Kanata was watching her with entertainment.

As she swiped to the next picture, she noticed that it was a group picture. All M4 members were posing casually along a street shot. Subaru was crouched down closest to the camera. She squealed. Curiously, her eyes wandered to the other members. Asahi was posing with a hand on his hip, Nozomu had his hand inside his pocket and was standing a little behind Asahi. And lastly, Kanata was leaning against a wall, gazing away from the camera. Ako felt her cheeks burn as she took in the poses, namely Kanata's appearance. Quickly, she shoved the mobile out into the air at Kanata when she noticed that she was staring at his image for too long.

"I-I'm done!" She peeped.

Kanata blinked in surprise, and slowly took his mobile back.

Ako swung around and started walking off. She laughed nervously, hiding her face from Kanata. "Well, I will definitely purchase that issue of the magazine! Anyways, let's go home, I'm meeting the girls for dinner!"

Kanata stared at her retreating form but soon followed behind.

They walked calmly back to the front of the academy without exchanging any words, where Ako paused.

"Um…" Ako mumbled.

Kanata hummed in curiosity.

She suddenly reached into the bag she had from the store she went to earlier.

Kanata caught a peek of the contents. "Is that a Subaru doll?" He asked with a smirk.

Ako jumped and turned away sharply. "No! Don't look!" She shrieked.

Kanata chuckled, but did move his gave.

Ako finally fished something out of her bag and pulled it out. "Here," she held it out.

Kanata held out his hand to receive the object she was offering. He lifted it to his face to look at it closer.

"I got it for free from the shop." Ako stated. "But, I only like Subaru, not all of you, so you can have it." She crossed her arms.

Kanata sighed in amusement, a happy smirk forming on his face as he observed the M4 keychain.

"Take it as a… thank you, I suppose." Ako added.

Kanata pocketed the charm. "Hm, thanks." He replied.

Ako nodded firmly, her face red. She brushed her skirt then started walking away with a happy expression. "Goodbye." She waved lightly before continuing.

Kanata smirked. He shook his head and started on his path to get to his own dormitory.

As he went, he took out the charm and clipped it onto his Aikatsu Mobile. It did seem fitting for him to have a M4 charm, considering he was part of it.

When he entered the common room of the M4 dorm, Asahi jumped up to greet him.

"Hey Kanata!" He smiled. "Where have you been all day?"

Kanata smirked. "Around town." He replied.

Asahi frowned at the vague answer. His eyes caught sight of something suddenly. "Hey, is that a M4 charm?"

Kanata followed his gaze down. "Hm? Oh yea."

Asahi grinned. "That's so cool! How come I've never thought of getting something like that?" He muttered.

Kanata shook his head at the blond and maneuvered around him. He spotted Nozomu on a couch, who lifted his head in attention.

"You did well in your movie." Kanata said.

Nozomu blinked. "You watched it?"

Kanata nodded.

"So that's where you went!" Asahi chimed in, suddenly appearing in his face.

Kanata stepped back and smirked. "Sure."

"Sure?" Asahi repeated in confusion and tilted his head.

Kanata ignored him and started walking away.

Asahi stared. "Huh?"

Nozomu laughed lightly. "Let's leave him."

Asahi pursed his lips, a smile forming soon after. "Yea."

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 2268  
**

 **yay! I love this chapter~ hehe 3 Leave a review!**


	35. Dreamy Night

**Okay so I'm working on the next arc, and it's like the most important one. So far, it's chapter 38-41, which I'm working on, and it'll be more. The reason why I'm saying this, is because I'm editing the chapters so that when I keep writing, and if I upload, then I might forget to add something, but then everybody would have already read it... and yea. So the point is, chapter 38 may be delayed!**

 **Also, SUPERBOWL SUNDAY WHOOOOOO GO TEAM (still not saying who i'm with until they win lol)**

 **I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" A chant was heard through the darkness of the night.

Yume slowed down and wiped at her brow. She was really working up a sweat. Her stomach was feeling light, and it growled lightly.

Yume giggled as she clutched her stomach. All this working out was making her hungry.

She stared up at the starry sky. "My dream…" she muttered. The stars reminded her of dreams. Dreams that people worked to achieve. Her eyes fluttered shut, her hand moving to her chest as she breathed deeply, effects of her run.

Yume opened her eyes again, catching sight of the trees beside the path.

She suddenly got an idea. Her face scrunching in determination, Yume stalked forward to the closest wooden structure. Slowly, limb by limb, she climbed the tree trunk until she was standing atop a sturdy branch. Yume took a deep breath in of the clear air, steadying herself with a hand on the trunk of the tree. She reached her free hand out into the sky above her. Covering a star, Yume clenched her fist, as if she had captured it. A wide grin plastered onto her face and she screamed. "I'll get into S4!"

Yume howled into the bright night sky, soon turning into joyful laughter.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?"

Yume yelped in surprise. A voice shouting at her from below. It startled her, causing her to loose balance. She gasped, as she stumbled off the branch and fell towards the ground. Yume clenched her eyes tight, waiting for impact. She felt sudden pressure on her bottom, and stopped. Nothing else hurt.

Peeking an eye open, she looked around in confusion.

"What's wrong with you, honestly?" The voice came from closely behind her.

Yume turned around with a cheekily nervous smile at Subaru. He was sitting up, wearing his own track suit, and she had landed on his lap. "Thanks for catching me." She smiled.

Subaru deadpanned. "What are you doing shouting from a tree in the middle of the night?"

Yume laughed lightly, turning her gaze to the sky that she was looking at just previously. She leaned back, pressing herself into Subaru, and sighed.

Subaru, turned bright red by the girls actions, and stiffened, watching what she did.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just… felt like it."

"What?" Subaru forgot his nervousness to stare at the blonde. "You felt like it?"

"Yes." Yume answered.

Subaru sighed, and ran a hand through his own hair. "You're crazy, boiled octopus."

Yume frowned at the name, but didn't respond.

Subaru stared at her, taking in her expression. She was still leaning on him, and he had to support himself with his hand behind him. He gulped, as he moved an arm with a pulse of confidence. He wrapped it around her waist, settling it there.

Yume looked down in surprise when she felt Subaru's arm. He wrapped it around her side to the front of her abdomen. Yume's face burned, but she ignored it, and Subaru's arm, going back to her star gazing. She sighed, trying to calm herself. "A-Aren't stars beautiful?"

Subaru smiled softly. "Yea…" he muttered.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

Yume's eyes felt very heavy. Her head started to bob, as she was nodding off to sleep.

Subaru glanced at her, and blinked in surprise. "Hey, tomato. Wake up." He said. "You can't fall asleep on me here."

Yume blinked sleepily. "Eh? Why not?"

Subaru blushed bright red. He shook his head. No, she was just tired. She didn't mean anything.

He started getting up, pulling the ombré blonde girl with him. She leaned heavily on him. "Come on, tomato. Wake up. You have to walk back to your room."

Yume moaned. "I'm sleepy." She paused. "Can't you carry me?"

Subaru frowned. "No, you're heavy, tomato."

Yume's face fell, and her eyes started to water.

Subaru's eyes widened at the sight.

"I-I get it. I'm just f-fat and y-ou don't li-like me." Yume said suddenly. She pushed him away, stumbling. "I can go myself."

Subaru stared wide eyed, then grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "Be quiet," he said. "You're sleepy, and don't know what you're saying."

Yume stared at him, confusion in her eyes.

Subaru sighed. He crouched down in front of her. "Get on."

Yume blinked. "A piggy back ride?"

Subaru flushed. "Will you get on already?"

Yume giggled with a nod, and climbed onto his back.

He stood up and started walking towards the girls' dormitory.

Yume sighed softly, close to his ear, causing Subaru to turn red.

"You know," she began. "You're warm." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "It's making me… sleepy."

Subaru stumbled in embarrassment, but managed to remain standing. His face was burning more than he could imagine. This girl… she was something. And she was making him feel strange, it was uncomfortable, yet, comforting.

He heard her breathing slow, but wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not. Approaching the dorm building, Subaru took out his Aikatsu Mobile and quickly sent Tsubasa a text.

When he made it to the building and stepped inside, said S4 member was waiting in the hallway. Her face softened at the sight of the blonde. She shook her head and looked at Subaru. "Thank you for bringing her back."

Subaru nodded, letting the girl down on a sofa. "No problem." He straightened. "I should go."

Tsubasa looked at her, then addressed Subaru. "Goodnight."

Subaru glanced back at the sleeping blonde. "Goodnight."

He walked out into the night silently. He stopped walking momentarily when he was far away enough, staring at the starry sky. "Dreams, huh?" He muttered. With a soft shake of his head, Subaru made his way back to his dorm with a thumping heart.

 **~0~**

 **Chapter Word Count: 975**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hehe, I'm looking forward to your reviews! :)**

 **Review response:**

 **Guest- I'm really thinking about adding Koharu x Asahi somehow... but it won't be for a while! Also, I have no idea what "gold week" is... -_- Thanks for reviewing!**


	36. A Tough Favor

**Ah... here we are, chapter 36... another KanAko chapter here! The next one is a SubaYume, so don't worry too much ;D**

 **A review response:**

 **Guest- Don't worry, they'll be watching the movie! It'll be soon! Chapter 44 ish, after the upcoming arc. Stay tuned! ;D**

 **I do not own Aikatsu! Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako walked casually down the path of school. She had just finished her lessons for the day, and was on her way to her room to relax for a while.

As she silently made her way, a perky voice called out to her.

"Miss Saotome!"

Ako raised an eyebrow and turned around at the call.

"Haruka wants to talk to you!"

Ako blinked at the bundle of blue that popped up in front of her. She deadpanned when she recognized the figure, the hair, and well, the name. Haruka Luka, top student in the first years dance class. In a way, similar to herself, and her friends Laura and Mahiru.

However, she had never spoken with the bubbly blue haired girl before, and so she wondered what changed.

"What is it?" Ako asked, crossing her arms.

Haruka stopped and straightened up quickly. "The truth is, that Haruka is a big fan of M4! S4 too, of course!"

Ako raised an eyebrow, not understanding what this had to do with her, but let the peppy girl continue.

"But I have to say that my favorite is Kanata Kira! Since he's a dance class member like me!" Haruka said, striking a pose.

Ako blinked. He actually had fans? That was a bit cruel, but honestly, she didn't know. "What does this have to do with me?" Ako snipped out.

Haruka stiffened. "Well you see… Haruka heard some rumors that you and Kanata Kira are close! So Haruka thought-"

"Wait!" Ako stopped the girl. "Rumors? What rumors?" She clenched her hands as her face started to burn.

Haruka blinked in surprise. "Ah, Haruka heard that Miss Saotome and Kanata Kira knew each other, because they went on tour and because they worked together." Haruka explained.

Ako sighed in relief, her face calming down. "Oh, good." She didn't want anything weird getting out about her. "So what do you want?" Ako pressed.

"Ah!" Haruka remembered. She started playing with her hands. "C-could you get Haruka an autograph from Kanata Kira?"

Ako's face twisted. "What? No." She rejected.

Haruka's expression fell. "Please, Miss Saotome!"

"Ask him yourself." Ako said sharply. "You don't seem that shy."

Haruka jumped. "Yes, that's true… but Haruka is busy! She has to pack up and go this evening! She's going back to Los Angeles!"

"This evening?" Ako repeated.

Haruka nodded. "Yes! Please Miss Saotome!"

"What makes you think that I can get to him?" Ako asked. It's true, she had no idea on how to contact him.

Haruka tilted her head. "But… please! It's the last thing I wanted to get from Japan before I get to America." She lowered her voice. "They don't even have idols!"

Ako's eye twitched. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine!" She said.

Haruka jumped up and glimpsed her in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Ako pushed her off. "Whatever. But you will owe me."

Haruka blinked. "Yes! Of course! Haruka will get you souvenirs from America!"

Ako rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Haruka smiled brightly. "Thank you!" She started skipping away. "I'll come see you later! Bye bye!"

Ako frowned at her form. Great. Now how was she supposed to find the tall green haired member of M4 before the night? Maybe she could find Yuzu and ask her to call him for her? No, as a member of S4, she would most likely be impossible to find as well.

Going to the boys side of the academy was absolutely out of the question. Maybe she could talk to Mr. Dave, the dance class teacher.

Ako shook her head to herself. Those ideas wouldn't work either.

She diverted from her path back to the dorm, taking an alternate route to help her think.

Along the way, she spotted the gazebo that stood firmly of the campus ground, beside the lovely path. Ako smiled, intending on going towards it. As she approached, she heard heavy footsteps from the opposite way. Curiously, and also due to the person, Ako caught sight of the newcomer.

Ako's jaw dropped. Who would've thought? There was Kanata, in his track suit, jogging all alone.

Kanata spotted her quickly, and slowed to a stop. He noticed her bewildered expression. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Ako jumped and shut her mouth. "Yes!" She blurted.

Kanata glanced over her, then shrugged. He lifted a hand as a farewell, and moved to return to his run.

"Wait!" Ako called suddenly.

He faced her, confused. "Yes?"

Ako opened her mouth. "Can I-" _have your autograph?_ She stopped. How was she going to ask such a thing? "My-" _friend?_ Haruka and her were barely even acquaintances. "Someone I know-" Ako stopped again. She really had no idea how to word this. Her face burned more.

Kanata stared at her with deep confusion. Usually, he thought that he could understand the red head. But now, she was making no sense.

Ako coughed nervously.

Kanata confusion turned into concern. "Is something wrong?"

Ako shook her bright face. "N-no." She gulped. "I… n-need an autograph."

Kanata blinked. Oh. He smirked. Of course he could get Subaru's autograph for her. It was just a matter of deal making. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well-"

"F-rom you!" Ako added quickly.

Kanata's eyes widened. "Huh?" Is all that came out of his mouth, before he processed it, a wide smirk playing on his lips happily. "Oh, I see."

"No! You don't!" Ako quickly yelped. "It-it's for a friend!" She swiftly added.

He turned his body away from her, a smirk still on his face. "Okay."

Ako hissed, knowing that he didn't believe her. She jumped, lunging out at him.

Then, things slowed.

Unlike usual, how Kanata would side step her oncoming attack, he didn't see her this time, which led to Ako not being able to stop herself in time either.

Ako crashed into Kanata, who had just turned to see her coming at him.

They both fell to the ground, hard.

Ako gasped, and quickly sat up. She had fallen on top of the unsuspecting Kanata. She reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she stood up.

"It's okay…" Kanata said, slowly pulling himself up. He felt his face. "Do you see my glasses?" He asked.

Ako scooted away backwards, intent on looking around, when she suddenly heard a crunch. She flinched.

Kanata winced at the sound as well.

Ako's mouth trembled as she checked under her foot. Indeed, there was a pair of white rimmed glasses. Now, split in half. She gasped.

Kanata sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Ako repeated.

Kanata stood up blindly. He reached a hand out in her direction, since all he could see were large color blobs. "I have a pair in my dorm. Give the broken ones to me."

Ako nodded and carefully lifted the broken frames. The lenses were crushed, and the frame had broken in the middle and an arm was snapped as well. She placed it in Kanata's hand.

He took it and slipped it in his pocket.

Ako glanced at his non concentrated eyes. "Can you see without your glasses?" She asked concerned.

Kanata shook his head with a sigh. "No."

Ako but her lip, her face covered with guilt. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kanata shook his head. "Come. We have to get to the boy's dorm." He started walking.

Ako grabbed his arm suddenly.

Kanata stopped.

"You can't see, stupid!" Ako yelled at him. She started pulling his arm. "I-I'll walk you."

Kanata raised an eyebrow blindly.

"I-I mean," Ako corrected. "I'll lead you back. It-it was my fault."

Silently, Kanata nodded and let the blurred red head pull him along, keeping his gaze forward, trying to make out the world around him.

Ako found her gaze going to Kanata's face. He looked different without his glasses. Of course, she saw him the other day with sunglasses on, but seeing him with his eyes open felt different. She suddenly remembered the last time it happened, that one morning when they were on tour and had gone jogging in the morning. He had taken his glasses off to wipe them.

But now, his eyes were bare again.

"Go right," Kanata instructed suddenly.

Ako jumped, alarmed that she was staring. "Okay!"

She guided him along, as he continued to give out directions. Thankfully, no one was too close to see them.

Ako gazed around nervously as she led Kanata through the boy's part of the school. Obviously, she had never been there.

"It should be ahead." Kanata interrupted her thoughts.

There was a large building sitting some way ahead of them. It looked very similar to the S4 dormitory.

Ako nodded. "Okay."

Nervously, Ako brought him inside the building. She pulled Kanata in and nervously kept glancing around.

"Kanata!"

Ako gasped loudly and jumped behind Kanata quickly, clutching the back of his jacket tightly as she hid her face.

Kanata flinched and gazed ahead, trying to discern who it was.

"Eh? Where are your glasses?" The voice continued.

"Asahi." Kanata stated, guessing who it was.

Asahi tilted his head. "Yes?" He caught sight of something around Kanata. "What's behind you?"

Ako yelped and covered her face with her hands.

"Ako?" Asahi shouted in surprise. "What- why are you here?"

"I- um- he-" Ako stuttered heavily.

"Can you help me to my room?" Kanata interrupted.

Asahi glanced at him, then realized. "Oh! Sure. Let's get your glasses!"

Asahi grabbed Kanata's wrist and started leading him, leaving Ako in the lobby alone.

Ako squirmed. Her eyes jumped from wall to wall, as she tried to find somewhere to go.

"What in the world?"

Ako covered her mouth to muffle the loud yelp she made.

"Woah! Calm down!"

Ako slowly turned with wide eyes to see Subaru.

"Su-Su-Su-" Ako stuttered.

"Um…" Subaru frowned in thought "Ako Saotome, right?"

Ako's face went red. Subaru knew her name! And he called her by it! "Y-y-yes!"

Subaru stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

Ako stood rigid. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even speak because she was so jumpy. "Uh- um-"

"What's going on?" Another voice chimed in.

Ako felt her heart jump. As if things couldn't get worse. "No-no-zomu!"

Nozomu stopped as he spotted her. "Ako? Why are you here?"

She flapped her jaw, urging her voice to work.

Nozomu smiled softly. "It's okay." He approached her. "Come on, why don't you take a seat."

Ako nodded eagerly.

"I'm sorry about Subaru, he probably startled you, didn't he?" Nozomu said. "He's pretty rude." He laughed lightly.

"Hey!" Subaru shouted. "I am not. I was just asking her why she's here."

"He's not rude!" Ako blurted out.

The two boys stared at her.

Ako covered her face again. "S-sorry!"

"Geez, what are you guys doing to her?" Asahi bounded up to them. "Give her some space!"

"Hm? So you know why she's here?" Subaru asked.

"Yea," Asahi answered.

Ako's head swirled as Asahi began explaining to the others. Suddenly something grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the mess.

She gasped, looking up to see the back of Kanata's head.

The others noticed too, because they called out.

Kanata ignored them and led Ako outside the building quickly, before letting go of her wrist. "Sorry." He said.

Ako brought her hands together in front of her, with her heart beating quickly inside her. "It's okay." She replied softly. "But, I'm sorry."

She finally looked up at him, and blinked at the sight of his new glasses. Identical to his others, but these were black rims instead of white. They looked different on him, which amused Ako. Her cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold in her bubbling laughter.

Kanata looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening. He coughed lightly and started walking away.

Ako jumped. "H-hey!" She cried and followed after.

He stepped swiftly, until they reached the small bridge that split the two sections apart.

Ako slowed down.

Kanata turned around to face her, then reached into his jacket. "Here."

Ako raised an eyebrow and looked at the object at hand. It was a signed picture of himself. Ako's eyes widened and her face burned. She had completely forgotten about the autograph. She grabbed it carefully. "Thanks…" she muttered embarrassingly, her face tinging pink.

Kanata chuckled at her, then smirked. "Enjoy."

"I-It's not for me!" Ako screamed.

He shrugged at her and started walking away, back into the boy's section. "Sure. Bye."

Ako fumed as she watched him walk away. "Why that-!"

She huffed and spun towards the girls section of the academy. That Haruka better be happy for all the work she went through for this stupid paper!

 **~0~**

 **At first, I was unsure if I wanted to use Haruka or not... but I did. I really love her, she's so cute! And I wanted to add her in this story somehow! It's too bad that she won't be participating in the S4 selection! But, ahhhh she's soooo cuuute iloveher and need more  
**

 **Also, I'm just going to stop with the chapter counts now... they irritate me  
**


	37. Anniversary Night

**Augh... I was going to edit this chapter... but I'm not feeling it. Let's just imagine this chapter is perfect okay? XP**

 **Episode... 43... I literally have no words. Idk what to do. I have to scream, excuse me.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume bit her lip as she glanced around the market place. A frown formed on her face as she kept scanning around.

She started walking slowly, her mind reeling as she concentrated.

As she continued on her thoughts, she didn't notice herself run into a stopped figure.

"Hm? Boiled octopus?" Subaru glanced down, lowering his Aikatsu Mobile that he was looking at.

"Subaru!" Yume blinked. "Ah, sorry!" She laughed nervously.

Subaru shook his head. "It's fine. What are you doing out here though?"

Yume hummed and looked around. "I'm looking for a gift for my parents."

"For your parents?" Subaru clarified.

Yume nodded, then turned to him with a smile. "Yup! It's their anniversary!"

Subaru's eyes widened. "Oh? That's cool!"

Yume grinned. "Yea! So I'm trying to find them something. But I honestly have no idea." She puffed her cheeks.

Subaru laughed at her. "Well, how about I come help you?"

Yume blinked. "Sure! That's not a bad idea! Come on, I was going to go in there." She pointed to the side towards a store.

"Why don't you make them something?" Subaru asked her curiously.

Yume hummed. "I thought of it… but I don't know what to make." She moaned.

Subaru sighed. "You don't know your parents?"

Yume jumped. "No! I do know them!"

Subaru shook his head.

Yume frowned again. "It's just… I don't know what I can get them that they'll love."

Subaru watched her. He sighed. "You love them, right?"

Yume raised an eyebrow at the question. "Of course!"

"And they love you?" Subaru asked.

Yume frowned. "Yes!"

Subaru let a smile grace his face. "Then they'll love whatever you decide to get them."

Yume blinked, a smile forming on her face. She closed her eyes. "Yea! You're right! Thank you, Subaru!" She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, before pulling away quickly. "I'll look around some more, I'm sure I'll find something!" She turned to run off, but stopped and faced him again. "If you want, you can come over! We're having dinner at seven!" Yume waved and then ran off finally.

Subaru blinked at the girl. She sure seemed to be in a rush now. His face was burning after the impulsive hug she gave him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away, the dinner invitation whirling in his mind.

But it was their anniversary, he couldn't intrude.

A glimmer of light suddenly caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Subaru looked up, and spotted a glass figure. His eyes widened slightly, and he smiled. Maybe he could join.

 **~0~**

Yume entered the building with a box and a bag in her hands.

"I'm home!" Yume called out happily.

Kyoko appeared. "Yume!" She came up and greeted. "Oh sweetie, what did you bring? We're only having dinner!"

Yume smiled. "I baked a cake for you guys! And I brought a gift!"

Kyoko took the box from her. "You didn't have to, Yume. Now come on, your papa is going to start eating without us!"

Yume giggled, and followed after her mother.

 **~0~**

After eating the dinner that her mom cooked, Yume's eyes found the clock. It was 7:34. Something in her mind clicked, and her face fell. It seemed that Subaru wasn't going to come. She sighed lightly, shaking her head.

"Yume?" Her dad asked. "Is everything okay?"

Yume nodded. "Yes, of course!" She stood up and went to the sofa. "It's time for you to open your present!"

Masaru and Kyoko came up.

"Alright!" Masaru cheered happily. "Bring it here, Yume!"

Yume laughed, and handed it to him.

With Kyoko beside him, Masaru began to take out the gift inside.

There were two coffee mugs, in the shape of cakes.

Kyoko giggled. "It's so cute, Yume."

Masaru grinned. "I agree." He nudged Yume. "Now I can eat frosting all I want and mama won't be able to tell the difference."

Yume broke into laughter. "That's not why I got it for you!"

Kyoko took out another item from the bag.

Yume smiled as she watched.

It was a wooden message, which read "home is where the cake is".

Masaru and Kyoko burst out laughing. Yume joined them.

"This will look great in the bakery!" Masaru said.

"This is great, sweetheart." Kyoko told Yume, going over to give her a hug. Masaru joined in.

Kyoko stood up. "Okay, let's eat the cake Yume brought."

Masaru cheered. "Alright! I can't wait!"

Yume grinned. "Me neither!" She giggled.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

Yume looked at the door, then at her parents. "I'll get it, you guys get the cake!"

Kyoko smiled. "Okay, thank you."

Yume skipped to the door and opened it up. She blinked in surprise, before her face lit up. "Subaru? You made it!"

Subaru smiled at her, slightly nervous. "Hey. Sorry. I had a last minute job… is it too late to join?"

Yume grinned. "Of course not! We already ate dinner, but we're about to eat cake."

Subaru smiled. "That's okay."

Yume let him inside. "Mama, papa, we have a visitor!"

Kyoko and Masaru turned.

"Oh! Subaru!" Kyoko greeted.

Subaru held out a gift bag. "Yume told me it was your anniversary, so I got you something."

Kyoko smiled brightly, taking the bag. "You didn't have to. Our home is open to any of Yume's friends."

Subaru smiled at her.

Masaru came up with a slice of cake on a plate, handing it to Subaru. "Here you go! Eat up! Yume baked it herself!"

"She did?" Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Yume answered. She went to the cake and took two pieces out for herself and her mom.

Subaru scooped a forkful into his mouth. His eyes widened and he gasped audibly.

Yume shot him an alarmed look. "Are you okay?" She cried. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

Subaru shook his head, chewing slowly. "No, I'm not. This cake is delicious."

Yume blinked, a grin breaking out onto her face. She laughed. "Thank you!"

Masaru and Kyoko laughed, beginning to eat their own shares of cake.

They all gathered together to eat the cake.

"So, Subaru," Kyoko began. "You're part of M4?"

Subaru nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Masaru hummed. "Interesting. How do you like performing?"

Subaru's face lit up. "I love it. the rush of it, and seeing the faces of my fans, it feels amazing."

Yume smiled at his words.

Masaru and Kyoko smiled at him.

Kyoko looked between the two teens. "How did you two meet, by the way?"

Yume tilted her head. "Oh? Well I was in the shopping center earlier today looking for your gifts-"

"Not that," Subaru interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "How we first met."

Yume blinked. "Oh! That!" Yume giggled into her hand. "It's a funny story, actually! It was the first day at Four Star Academy-"

"The first day?" Kyoko repeated. "That soon?"

"Yes!" Yume replied.

"What happened?" Kyoko pressed on.

Subaru leaned forward, curious to hear what had happened that day.

"Well, S4 had come out of school and we're heading out somewhere, and Koharu and I gathered around to see them off, namely Hime!" Yume explained. "And then, I wanted to see Hime some more, so I ran off to find a good spot. I found a tree and climbed it!"

Masaru sighed at her actions.

"But by the time I got up, Hime was too far!" Yume cried sadly.

Subaru scoffed. "That is just the dumbest reason."

Yume frowned at him.

"What happened next?" Kyoko asked.

Yume laughed nervously. "And then I hear a voice from below, reminding me that I was wearing a skirt!"

Masaru jumped. "Whaat?" He screamed. He stared at Subaru. "You looked up my daughters skirt?"

Subaru raised his hands in defense. "N-No sir! Nothing like that!"

Kyoko put her hand on Masaru's shoulder. "Calm down dear. Yume said that Subaru was reminding her about her dress. Isn't that right?"

Subaru nodded rapidly. "Yes ma'am!"

Yume frowned. "It was my fault, papa." She shook her head. "I freaked out, but I lost my balance, and I fell out of the tree."

Kyoko and Masaru gasped. "You fell out of it?"

Subaru sighed. "She does that a lot."

Kyoko cast Yume a worried look. "You should be more careful, sweetie."

Yume laughed nervously. "Yes mama. But I fell on top of Subaru, so it's okay!"

"You fell on top of him?" Masaru repeated.

Subaru gulped.

"Yea. It was embarrassing!" Yume said. "And then I realized that he was a boy! And I thought that we were in the girls academy! But Subaru told me that there was a boys section too!"

Kyoko sighed. "You didn't know that Yume?"

Yume blinked. "What? Don't tell me, you knew all along!"

Kyoko smiled. "Of course we did. We pay for your school, after all."

Yume puffed her cheeks. "Well why didn't you tell me?"

Masaru laughed. "Your head was full of S4 back then."

Yume giggled. "Yea, you're right. I wasn't thinking straight!"

They conversed for some time longer.

Kyoko glanced at the time. "Oh dear, Yume you should be on your way back to the academy."

Yume looked at the time and gasped. "You're right!" She moaned. "I was enjoying spending time with you!"

Kyoko smiled. "It's okay Yume. We'll see each other again."

Yume grinned. "Of course!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed both of her parents in a hug.

The three of them laughed.

"We'll support you all the way, Yume!" Masaru declared.

Kyoko made a sound of agreement.

"Thank you, papa, mama!" Yume answered happily.

Subaru stood up from his seat and backed away from the family.

Yume pulled away and glanced at him. "Are you ready to go, too?"

Subaru nodded and looked at Kyoko and Masaru. "Thank you for having me."

Kyoko smiled. "No problem. Any friend of Yume's is welcome here!"

Masaru stopped. "Oh! We didn't look at Subaru's gift did we?"

Yume blinked. "Yea, you're right!"

"It's okay, you can look at it later," Subaru said.

Kyoko smiled and grabbed the bag. "Nonsense. You're still here, so we can thank you."

She opened the gift bag and pushed the tissue paper away, to pull out a glass figure. Kyoko gasped, Yume following after. "It's beautiful!"

It was a delicately designed glass figure of a cake. It was about seven inches big.

"Wow! Thank you!" Masaru said with wide eyes. "You didn't have to bring anything."

Subaru laughed in embarrassment. "That's okay… I saw it and thought it was fitting for you."

Kyoko smiled softly at Subaru. "Well thank you, Subaru."

After a final farewell, Subaru and Yume were walking in the streets, back home.

Yume sighed softly and stared up at the starry sky. "I love my parents." She began softly. "I hope that one day… I can be as happy as they are."

Subaru glanced at the young girl with a surprised expression. He felt his cheeks burn lightly. "I-I'm sure you will."

Yume turned her head at him and stared. Under the darkness she couldn't see that his cheeks were tinged pink. Her heart skipped, she felt her face get hot, and smiled at Subaru. "Thank you! I'll wish the same for you, Subaru!"

Subaru blinked, his face exploding into redness. "What the- You can't wish that kind of stuff for other people!"

Yume tilted her head. "Why not?" She giggled with pink stained cheeks and shook her head. "You're being funny, _boiled octopus_."

Subaru gawked. "H-hey!"

Yume burst into laughter. Something about the way she was chatting with Subaru made her feel light. With a burst of energy, she started running.

Subaru jumped in surprise. "Are you crazy? Get back here!" He started running after her. "Don't go running off at night!"

Yume slowed her running slightly, but let out a happy laugh as her heart thudded within her from energy and something else.

 **~0~**

 **AHHH I feel like this chapter is like second rate compared to the episode! AHHH**

 **I LOVED THE PART WHERE AKO GAVE THE GIANT CHOCOLATE AND SUBARU SAID THANKS THROUGH THE BUSHES OMG LOVE LOVE LOVE!**

 **What were your thoughts on the episode? Also, what were your thoughts on the chapter!? XP Thanks for reading! Leave a review! :)**


	38. Ako's Resolution 1

**Here's the new arc everyone!It's pretty short actually... until chapter 42.  
**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"-And so I said that it wouldn't-"

A joyful laugh interrupted her.

Ako frowned and looked at her blonde companion. "Hey! What are you laughing at? I'm still speaking!"

Yume stopped her laughter and looked over. "Oh! Ako! I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something funny!"

The two girls were sitting outside together after they had lunch, and we're chatting.

"Oh?" Ako questioned. "And what might that be?"

Yume's grin returned. "It was your comment about the red dress. It just reminded me of how red Subaru can get." She giggled again.

Ako jumped. "What? When did you see Subaru?" She screamed at her.

Yume leaned away. "Yea… the other night he came over to my house to celebrate my parents' anniversary!" She smiled.

Ako gaped at the blonde. She didn't know what to say. Ako lowered herself back down on the bench. "Oh…"

Yume noticed. "Ako? Are you okay?"

Ako nodded.

"Oh no, you aren't mad because I didn't pay attention, are you?" Yume cried frantically. "I'm sorry! I'll listen better!"

Ako rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's not that Yume."

Ako sighed. She felt like she knew everything about Subaru. She read all of his interviews, saw all of his pictures; but they were just that. Words and pictures. Ako didn't know Subaru at all. She stared at Yume. Yet, Yume knew him than she did.

Ako stood up, alerting Yume. "I'm going."

"Huh?" Yume blinked. "Going where?"

Ako stopped with her back turned to Yume and sighed again. "For a walk."

Yume stared silently as the red head walked away. Her expression turned concerned. She hoped Ako would be okay.

Yume stood herself up and continued on her way back to her room.

 **~0~**

The next few days were horrible for Ako. Her class performance had seemed to drop significantly and her mood was dull. Her normal spunk was gone, her color gray.

Tsubasa was walking down the hallway of the theater class building. She just had a talk with Ms. Momoko about the hope of the Theater Class; Ako Saotome.

Tsubasa had worked with the young teen before, and knew how bright she was. However she and Ms. Momoko had noticed something off about her lately.

Unfortunately, Tsubasa hadn't any free time to approach the girl on the matter.

She sighed, letting a frown grow on her face. This wouldn't do well for the girl. She hoped that she could do something for Ako to help.

Suddenly, Tsubasa felt a strong ringing in her sense. She gasped. Just as suddenly as the sensation, Tsubasa began running.

 **~0~**

The sun was steadily setting on the horizon, the light shined warmly on the balcony and on the lonely figure standing there.

"Saotome."

Ako shrieked and spun around. She clutched her chest to calm herself. "Tsubasa! You startled me!"

Tsubasa smiled softly at her and approached. She went over to the rail and leaned over it to look at the sea.

Ako watched her as she did.

"Do you think that birds ever stop to see if they're going the right direction?" Tsubasa asked.

Ako frowned at her words. She turned around to follow her gaze at the horizon.

"They do." Tsubasa said. "Because sometimes, they need to remember where they're going, and why."

Ako's eyes widened. "I…"

Tsubasa turned her head to Ako.

"Don't know what I'm doing." Ako finished. Her eyes watered with sadness. "I-I thought I knew what I was doing! I had a reason for coming to Four Star Academy! But now, I'm lost Tsubasa!" Ako cried, her tears flowing. "I don't know anymore!"

Tsubasa's expression softened. She straightened and put her hands on Ako's shoulders.

Ako gasped in surprise and looked up at Tsubasa.

"Even a flying bird needs to ground themselves with a break once." She stated.

Ako sniffed and wiped her face.

"You'll fly again, Ako." Tsubasa added.

Ako rubbed her wet face.

"I know it seems hopeless now, but you will find your reason. And then, you'll be soaring again, higher." Tsubasa smiled.

Ako nodded. "Yea… thank you Tsubasa."

Tsubasa pulled Ako in for a hug. "Alright, now let's get back to the academy. You can't skip class."

"Yes ma'am." Ako smiled softly in agreement.

 **~0~**

Ako shuffled into her dorm room and shut the door. She quickly used the bathroom and prepared for bed.

She climbed up her bunk in a steady pace. When her eyes looked over her bed, she froze. She forgot. Right beside the bed was a sort of shrine of Subaru; basically the cause of her distress. Ako's eyes widened and she chocked on her breath.

Quickly, she lowered her feet down the ladder.

She threw herself onto the free lower bunk and covered herself with the sheets.

She was so confused. She had liked Subaru for so long. But, Subaru didn't know her. She was always too shy. Yume was always able to talk to him better than her, and that was Ako's downfall. She should've seen it in the beginning.

But now, Ako didn't know what to do. Would she… stop liking Subaru? She was afraid, and her feelings were shaking. She just didn't know what to do.

Subaru was the reason she became an idol. If she didn't like him anymore, what would that mean for herself? She was lost in the dark, and there was no light in the distance waiting for her.

So that night, Ako slept fitfully.

 **~0~**

 **Here we go! This is Ako's arc! She's going to be going through some things! Don't worry, I think you all will like this arc :) I do!**

 **Please review! They encourage me to update faster! Thanks for reading!**


	39. Ako's Resolution 2

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Enjoy a new chapter! :)**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume was worried. Ako was her friend, yet she was suffering. Yume didn't really know why. It seemed to have started the day that the two were talking. But before that… well she couldn't tell if anything was troubling the red head.

Yume gulped thickly. She hoped that she wasn't the one who caused this problem. If she did cause it, she would never forgive herself, forget Ako forgiving her.

Laura and Mahiru had noticed it as well. The three of them were greatly confused by her blandness. However, she had improved slightly the day before, the dark cloud over her wasn't hanging so heavily anymore, so the three friends supposed that something happened to clear her mind.

But, as friends, Yume was determined to set things right. Ako was still troubled, but Yume would settle things. She was going to bring Ako back to her cat loving, Subaru obsessed self!

Yume gasped audibly. That was it! She took off running, leaving her room.

 **~0~**

Yume grinned widely through her pants for air as she spotted four figures along the path. "Hey! You guys!" She screamed, waving her arms.

The figures stopped and turned in attention to her.

"Huh? Tomato?" Subaru cried.

Yume smiled and waved. She ran up until she was right in front of the waiting Subaru.

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Behind him, Nozomu, Kanata, and Asahi held curious and amused expressions.

Yume grasped Subaru's hands tightly. Subaru turned red. "What-"

"Will you… go out on a date…" Yume panted.

All four of the boys froze. The three other than Subaru began grinning widely with apprehension. Subaru's eyes widened more as he felt his heart thumping in his chest.

"-With Ako?" Yume concluded breathlessly with a smile.

Four jaws dropped. Asahi and Nozomu stared with shock and disappointment in their eyes, and Kanata stared with curiosity.

"A-Ako?" Subaru wheezed out.

Yume nodded. "Yes." She dropped Subaru's hands to clasp her own. "You see… something's wrong with Ako." She began to explain solemnly. "She's been so… down lately. And I don't know why."

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "So why are you asking me?" His cheeks were still dusted pink.

"Well…" Yume hesitated. "The truth is, Ako kinda likes you… But don't tell her I told you!" Yume blurted out. She turned to Subaru again determinedly. "Please accept!"

Subaru gulped and stared into Yume's wide eyes. The red and yellow hues of her eyes shined in the sunlight, mesmerizing him.

"F-fine…" Subaru croaked out finally.

Yume shouted for joy. "Yes! Thank you so much!" In her excitement, she wrapped Subaru into a quick hug. As she pulled away, she looked at him again. "When are you free?"

Subaru was frozen and stumbled to recover, his face was bright red.

Nozomu cleared his throat to get their attention. "We do have a free day tomorrow." He informed.

Yume raised her thumb. "That's perfect!" She started running off. "We'll meet at the front of the academy! Bye!"

The four boys stared silently as she disappeared without another word. Asahi was snickering to himself, Nozomu was smiling, Kanata raised an eyebrow, and Subaru stared blankly.

"What… what just happened?" Subaru mumbled to himself.

 **~0~**

" _You what_?" A shrill shriek vibrated through the air.

Yume winced, along with Laura and Mahiru. "I… got you a date with Subaru?" Yume asked, more than stated the second time around.

Ako's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She stared at Yume. "H-how? W-why!" Confusion and shock evident in her tone.

Yume glanced away, rubbing her arm. "Well, you've been in a glum mood lately, so I wanted to cheer you up. And since you… like Subaru, I did what I thought best…"

Laura sighed and shook her head.

"Why would you do that?" Ako screamed. She slumped over and put her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She muttered quietly.

"You-you're not happy?" Yume asked in a low and sad tone.

Ako lifted her head. The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

Laura and Mahiru shared a look with each other through the tension.

"Did… did h-he agree?" Ako asked Yume.

Yume nodded. "Yes." She grabbed Ako's hands. "Please agree, Ako! It will make you feel better!"

Ako turned bright red. She gulped and slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Yume jumped up. "Yes! You won't regret this!"

Ako pursed her lips. "I hope so." She muttered.

Mahiru glanced at Yume. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow!" Yume responded.

"Tomorrow?" Ako yelped.

Laura raised a brow. "That's really soon."

Yume nodded. "Yup! The sooner the better so that Ako can get back to her normal self!"

Ako stood up and started walking away.

"Huh? Ako where are you going?" Yume asked.

"I'm going to get myself ready, Yume!" Ako retorted. "I have a sudden date!"

Yume laughed nervously and rubbed her neck. "Sorry…"

Ako shook her head. "Bye."

 **~0~**

Honestly, Ako wasn't ready. But, she had put an act on in front of her friends. Yume looked so sincere, and even though she was still uneasy, Ako agreed for the sake of her friend. And also because maybe Yume was right, and this would settle something about her feelings.

Ako dressed in a simple pale green dress and a white long sleeve cardigan over it. She replaced her usual bow with a white headband and carried a cream colored bag over her shoulder. She was making her way to the front of the school, where she would be meeting Subaru.

Laura, Mahiru, and Yume had stayed behind, letting Ako go herself. Secretly, she was glad that they did. It would've made her paranoid if she knew her friends were around.

She spotted a lone figure near the front gates of the school. Ako slowly approached.

Subaru turned to her. He was dressed casually in a red hoodie, jeans, and a gray baseball cap. He waved at Ako. "Yo, Ako."

Ako bloomed a bright red. "H-hello!" She blurted.

Subaru paused and glanced at her in confusion, then returned to a plain expression. He didn't say anything.

"Wh-where are w-we going?" Ako asked softly.

Subaru turned towards the exit. "A movie?" He asked. "If you want." He added.

Ako nodded slowly. "Y-yea. That's fine."

Subaru nodded once. "Okay. Let's go."

 **~0~**

 **Dun dun dun! Hehe, can't wait to read your reactions!  
**

 **Also, a question poll! Please leave your answer in a review! How would you like each couples relationship to be by the end of the story? As in, "dating," "almost dating," "just friends"? For SubaYume, KanAko, and Asahi x Koharu I guess... Please answer! Thanks!**


	40. Ako's Resolution 3

**Ah, thanks to everyone who pitched in on the question. I just wanted to ask to make sure we're all on the same page haha. TBH I don't knowhow to end the story _exactly_. I do have a rough idea... but it's coming soon and I should really get on it! **

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"I wish I was on a date with Koharu! It's not fair!"

Eyes rolled in response.

"Well she's not here." Another said.

"Oh, quick! They're leaving!" The first spoke again.

The bushes rustled as three figures jumped over to another bush beside it.

"They're still walking."

Asahi pouted. "Well sorry. I wanna see what happens."

Nozomu shook his head. "Keep it down, Asahi. They might hear us."

Asahi's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in caution.

Kanata rolled his eyes. "They aren't paying attention to anything."

Nozomu smiled at him. "I wonder what they're thinking about then."

The three suddenly heard a gasp from behind. Slowly, they turned around to see who had caught them.

"Eh?" Asahi cried. "Mahiru, Laura, and Yume? What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" Mahiru hissed, as the three leaned down with the boys. Asahi waved his hands apologetically.

"We're here to watch Ako." Laura explained.

"Funny how you say watch instead of spy." Kanata commented.

Nozomu tossed him a glance. "It's also funny that I didn't hear you protest to the idea."

Kanata pushed his glasses up. "It was a nonverbal agreement between all of us to watch these two."

The other five teens silenced. It was true. They didn't speak about it, but they knew they would watch their friends.

Yume coughed awkwardly. "Well… they're getting to the theater." She pointed.

All of them looked over the bush to watch.

Yume had a strange feeling going on. She couldn't tell what it was or why it was happening, but her chest hurt whenever she looked at Subaru and Ako. She never experienced something like it before and it felt awful. Yume pulled a hand up to her chest and held it there as she watched the two.

Ako was stiffly walking near a too-casual Subaru. It didn't seem like Subaru cared too much, and Ako seemed to be lost in her thoughts, mostly.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Subaru said as he noticed their arrival to the theater.

Ako's head shot up and she looked around. "Eh- um- uh-" Her eyes darted around the movie posters. "Nozomu's movie!" She blurted.

Behind the bushes, Nozomu smiled at her choice. Kanata's eyes darkened as he watched Ako and Subaru go into the same movie that they had watched back when it had come out.

Asahi stood up. "Alright! Let's go!"

Five pairs of eyes stared at him.

"What?" Mahiru deadpanned.

Yume jumped up beside him. "Yea! I agree! Let's go watch!"

Nozomu smiled. "Alright then."

Laura shook her head as she stood. "Is this a good idea?"

"I can't tell…" Mahiru muttered in response as she joined them.

They went to the line and got their tickets, entering the same theater as their friends did.

 **~0~**

Ako sighed happily as she stepped out of the theater. She clapped her hands together and held them tightly. The movie was just as great the second time around! She wished she could tell Nozomu.

Subaru walked out beside her, but didn't say anything. The two teenagers carried on awkwardly once again.

"Um…" Ako muttered, gaining Subaru's attention.

Subaru turned his bored expression to her. "Oh," He realized. He hummed and looked around. "Do you want to eat something?"

Ako's face turned deep red. "Y-yes please."

Subaru frowned as she looked away. "Okay…" He continued walking. Internally, he couldn't believe that Yume had said that Ako liked him. She seemed more scared than anything else.

"Can we go there?" Ako asked suddenly, pointing at a cafe.

Subaru shrugged. "Sure."

The two trailed into the cafe, leaving their hidden friends outside.

The six stared quietly.

"So… what should we do?" Yume asked.

"They're not even doing anything interesting." Laura stated with a frown.

"So we should leave?" Asahi clarified.

The six shared glances.

Suddenly, Yume stomach grumbled.

Laura sighed. "Of course."

Yume laughed nervously. "Sorry! Guess I'm hungry!"

Nozomu smiled. "Guess that settles it then."

"Huh?" Yume blinked.

"Let's have lunch, everyone." Nozomu declared.

"Yea!" Asahi quickly agreed. He pointed a finger at a restaurant. "Let's go there!"

The others agreed, and so they went off to eat their meal together.

 **~0~**

Ako brushed the dress of her skirt as she walked ahead.

She was widely aware of the fact that they had a very awkward, and well, bad date. She sighed, and turned to Subaru. "L-let's… go back."

Subaru stared at her, and Ako struggled to push her blush down. He shrugged. "Okay."

Ako breathed in relief. They quietly walked back to the front of the academy, where they lingered awkwardly.

Ako dropped her head. "Thank you for coming." She said. "I know that Yume convinced you somehow." She gazed up at the clouds. "It was my fault though, because I've been in a slump lately."

Subaru stared in surprise at the red heads sudden speech.

"This was supposed to help…" Ako mumbled.

"Did it?" Subaru couldn't help but ask.

Ako looked at him, and her face tinged pink. "No." She shook her head.

Subaru frowned. "Oh…" But then again, he didn't feel anything special either.

Ako turned and started walking away, before stopping and facing Subaru again.

Subaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can I ask you something?" Ako asked.

"Uh, sure?" Subaru replied anxiously.

Ako gulped. "You… you like Yume, right?"

Subaru's eyes widened and his face flamed. "Wh-wh-what?" He yelped. "Wh-who told you th-that?"

Ako stared at him, before smiling softly. "Ah, I see." She turned away. "I was the same." She muttered, which Subaru didn't hear. "Goodbye." Ako finally said and began her walk back.

"Wait." Subaru called out. "I, um, hope you get better."

Ako held her hands together, not looking back. "Thank you."

That night, Ako went to bed with tear stained cheeks alone, as she ignored anyone who tried to come.

 **~0~**

Asahi gasped. "Oh no!"

The others stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Yume asked.

He pointed a finger ahead. "They're gone!"

They followed the line of his finger. They had just stepped out of the restaurant they ate at, to see that Ako and Subaru, who were sitting at a cafe across from them, were gone.

"What?" Yume gasped.

"When did they go?" Mahiru wondered.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

Five pairs of eyes turned to Kanata.

"What? You saw?" Asahi cried out.

Kanata nodded.

Nozomu shook his head. "Ah, well then. I guess it's time for us to go home."

"Aww." Yume moaned.

Nozomu smiled. "It's okay, Yume. I'm sure we'll meet up again."

Yume smiled back in positivity. "You're right!"

Laura hummed. "Let's go check up on Ako."

Yume's eyes widened as she remembered. "Yea! Come on, Laura, Mahiru!"

 **~0~**

 **I hope you guys like it! Thank for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	41. Ako's Resolution 4

**So since it's Valentine's Day... I thought this chapter would be suitable to post, even though I wasn't planning to upload this today. Oh well, better for you all!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Laura."

Laura paused and turned around. "What is it, Yume?"

Yume twisted her fingers around as a nervous habit. "I… When we were watching Subaru and Ako…" Laura raised an eyebrow. "I had a weird feeling in my chest."

Laura and Mahiru glanced at each other.

"It didn't hurt," Yume added. "But, it happened every time I looked at them…" She stared up at Laura and Mahiru. "Do I not like Ako anymore?"

Laura and Mahiru deadpanned.

"I don't think that's the case…" Laura replied. She shook her head. "It can't be because of Ako."

Yume's eyes softened. "Thank goodness! I don't know what I would have done." She sighed in relief.

"Maybe it was Subaru that made you feel like that?" Mahiru commented.

Yume's eyes widened. "Subaru? Does that mean I don't like him?"

Mahiru's eye twitched.

Laura sighed and put her hand on Yume's shoulder. "No, Yume. You still like Subaru. I don't know but…" Laura glanced at Mahiru. "Maybe you like him more than you thought."

Yume blinked. "Huh?"

Laura shook her head and stepped away. "Come on, let's go."

She and Mahiru went off.

"H-hey, Laura! Mahiru!" Yume pouted. "I don't understand." She moaned.

Laura sighed and turned her head to Yume. "We don't know either, Yume. You have to figure this out for yourself." With that, she walked away again.

Yume blinked. She still didn't understand. What Laura said. Did she really like Subaru more? Could you like someone more than you already do? To like someone… Yume thought of Ako again. She liked Subaru, right? Maybe she started liking Subaru the same way Ako liked him! Of course. Now she had to go talk to Ako!

 **~0~**

A knock came from the door.

Ako rose to her feet and went to open it.

"Yume?" Ako blinked. "What is it?"

Yume played with her fingers in front of her. "I wanted to check up on you… are you okay?"

Ako's face fell. She turned her gaze away. "Thank you, Yume. But… I'm still a little confused."

Yume's expression dropped. "Oh, I see."

Ako stepped back awkwardly. "Well, if that is all-"

"No!"

"Huh?" Ask blinked. "What is it?"

Yume looked up shyly at Ako. "Can I… talk to you?"

Ako realized that the blonde was being serious about something. She stepped aside and let her enter. Yume went inside and sat down on the bottom bunk. Ako went over to a chair and pulled it around to sit facing her.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Um… Ako…" Yume finally spoke.

Ako silently watched her.

"You like Subaru, right?" Yume asked.

Ako's face flushed immediately. "Wh-what?" She shrieked.

Yume waved her hands. "You talk about him a lot and you say that you do, right?"

Ako cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh yea. I-I don't know." She raised her eyes to look at Yume. "What- what does this have to do with anything, anyways?" She shouted.

Yume leaned forward and grabbed Ako's hands, staring into her eyes. "I think I like Subaru."

Ako's eyes widened. "What?" She squawked.

Yume nodded. "Yea… I was telling Laura ad Mahiru about how I felt when I was looking at Subaru, and they said that I might like him more than I think. I… don't really understand, but I thought of you!"

"M-me?" Ako yelped.

"Yea," Yume continued. "Because you like him too! So can you help me?"

Ako blinked. "What do you want help with?"

"How do I know if I like him?" Yume asked.

Ako lowered her gaze and stared at her feet. She cleared her throat. "Wh-when you like someone…your heart beats faster. At the sight of them, at the sound of their voice." Yume's breath hitched, but Ako continued. "You want their attention. You want them to see you." Ako thought of all the times she dressed up for Subaru. "You'll want to see them more often. You're happy and content when they're around you." Ako's mind drifted to the time Kanata followed her around on her free day, and how her attitude changed by the end of the day. "You can get comfortable around them." Yume thought of the most recent time she fell on Subaru and how they sat together. "And… you like everything about them, even if they're flawed." Ako finished softly, imagining Subaru, but also Kanata.

Yume stared at her hands. What Ako said… it felt like what she felt with Subaru.

Ako snapped her head up suddenly, her face a bright red. "B-b-but I don't know th-that well! So don't t-take my word for it, okay!"

Yume smiled at Ako. "I see."

Ako stared at how calm Yume seemed and gulped. "Yume… I don't think you understand."

Yume tilted her head. "Huh?"

"I mean, do you know what liking someone means?" Ako asked again.

Yume frowned lightly. "You just told me…"

Ako shook her head. "No, to like someone." Yume still had a confused look. Ako sighed. "When you like like someone, you want to be with them."

Yume frowned harder. "I don't understand."

"It's like your parents!" Ako said finally. "Your parents like each other!"

Yume's eyes widened. Her face began to burn. "O-oh! Like that?"

Ako nodded.

"And that's what it's like to like someone?" Yume asked again.

Ako nodded once more. "Do… do you get it now?"

Yume nodded quickly. "Yes! I think I do!" She stood up. "I think I'll go to my room now…"

Ako stood up with her. "Wait, Yume."

Yume turned to watch Ako, as she suddenly pulled something out of her desk's shelf. She handed it to Yume.

"Here, go read these." Ako instructed.

Yume blinked at the items. "Magazines?"

Ako flushed. "Yes!" She pushed Yume, towards the door. "Don't tell anyone about this! Good night!"

She slammed the door, leaving Yume out in the hallway. Yume stared at the shut door for a moment before looking at the magazines in her hands. On the cover was M4. Yume raised an eyebrow. "Why does she want me to read this?" She muttered, wondering. Yume just shook her head and took the magazines with her back to her room.

Back inside her room, Ako leaned her back against the door, breathing heavily. That was definitely the strangest conversation she's ever had with someone.

She got up and moved to her desk again. Ako sat down and folded her arms, leaning her head on them. She gazed at the items on her desk. Her eyes caught a glint of something bright orange. Hanging off of a hook on the wall, was a small cat shaped charm. Ako's eyes widened when she spotted it, and her face burned again. Slowly she reached out to it, taking the charm into her palm. She rolled it around in her hand, watching it.

Ako closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around the cat figure. Soon, she drifted off to slumber, with figures dancing on her mind.

 **~0~**

 **Ahhhh You guys are going to have to have some patience because I am running out of chapters! Haha, I'm like, half way through chapter 45, but that arc is going to get a little complicated? I think? So I'll need more time to work on it. As always, thanks for reading!**


	42. Ako's Resolution 5

**Hey guys! New chapter, becaaaaaauuuuseeeee ITS MY BIRTHDAY! YAAAAY!**

 **Review responses (i always forget to do this sorry )**

 **Guest: Haha, I don't know whether to laugh or be insulted. But, I laughed. It's okay. Obviously, I will be posting the next few chapters, but as a writer I feel more rushed when I don't have more chapters done... I always forget a detail which I have to go back and add. Hope this gives you a little insight! :)**

 **plzacceptme (Guest): Aww your so cute u little guest~ Hehe I accept you XD Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **This is the last chapter of this arc! Enjoy!**

 **~0~**

All she could hear was her heavy breathing and thudding footsteps.

Ako turned sharply down the path, easily following it to the academy track. Once there, she quickly fell into the marked guidelines for the circle unit.

She didn't notice the figure that was on the course with her, until they came beside her and slowed down to keep pace with her.

Ako frowned and snapped. "Don't slow down for me!"

Kanata sent her a smirk but didn't change his pace again, to which Ako scrunched her nose at and looked away.

A few minutes of running in silence, they pulled over to the bleachers for a break.

Kanata held a bottle of water out to her, to which Ako grabbed with a quick thanks.

"So," Kanata began, "how was your date?"

Ako choked on the water she was swallowing. With a few coughs, she cleared her throat. "Wh-why do you want to know?" She shouted, stiffening.

He watched her recover and tossed her a smirk. "It didn't go as great as you thought it would?"

Ako hissed at him, catching his hint of sarcasm. "I wasn't myself!" She crossed her arms and turned her back towards him. "It doesn't matter anymore, anyways."

Kanata raised an eyebrow.

Ako's posture slumped. "Yume just told me… she likes Subaru. You know, don't you?" She hugged herself and whispered ever so softly. "It's over for me. And now I'm lost."

Kanata blinked, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Everyone's worrying about me, but I don't have anything driving me forward anymore." Ako sighed.

"Why are you an idol?" Kanata asked suddenly.

Ako faced him, a frown forming on her face. "Excuse me?"

"It can't be just because of Subaru." Kanata continued. He turned to look at the clouds in the sky above. "When you get on stage to perform… what's on your mind?"

Ako followed his gaze and bit her lip. When she performed, she thought of… "My fans."

Kanata nodded once. "Then, that's all there is."

Ako blinked. That couldn't be so simple. Here she was stressing about- about Subaru, but her resolve was always there? How could it be?

She gasped and stared at Kanata. He- he read right through her somehow. Ako's face started to burn, her heart beating against her chest.

Ako covered her face. "It was so simple?" She muttered.

Kanata raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Hm?"

Ako shook her head. "Nothing." She said in a hoarse voice.

And then, she didn't know what she did. Keeping her eyes down, she stepped forward towards Kanata. Reaching her arms out, she wrapped them around him and lightly pressed herself onto him.

For once, Kanata didn't know what to do or say. He stiffened and his arms were in the air, confused, before he lowered them to rest around Ako.

Ako's face burned. "Thank you, Kanata."

Kanata's face bloomed a bright red. He coughed to clear his throat. "S-sure… Ako."

Ako felt a grin form on her face, before embarrassment replaced it. She quickly pulled away from the hug. "S-sorry!" She squawked, spun around and began to run away.

Kanata was startled but watched as Ako disappeared from sight. With his face still burning, he smiled lightly at the thought of the red head again.

 **~0~**

Ako gripped the bag in her hands. She held a determined expression on her face. With a nod, she climbed her bunk bed.

She stared at her collection of Subaru merchandise. She took in a sharp breath, then grabbed the first doll. She stuffed it into the bag, continuing with the rest of them.

She got down the bed and went to her desk. Getting a new bag, Ako started stuffing the collection of magazines in her desk inside it.

Ako nodded, pleased, at the two bags. With a start, she started out the door.

As she walked down the hallway, however, she thought of something. She turned her direction and took a detour.

When she arrived at her destination, Ako knocked on the door.

The door opened soon. "Hello? Ako?"

Ako smiled. "Hi, Yume."

Yume smiled back. "What's up? What are you holding?"

Ako lifted the bag in her left hand. "I'm cleaning out my room." She explained. She then stuck a hand inside the bag and started digging in it. "I wanted to give you something."

Yume tilted her head but smiled. "Really? What is it?"

Ako pulled out a stuffed figure and handed it to her. "Here."

Yume took it, but then her eyes widened. "What is this?" She inspected the Subaru doll in her hands.

"It's a Subaru doll." Ako told her,

"Wh-why would I need this?" Yume cried out.

Ako smiled and winked at her. "You'll thank me one day, Yume." She paused and went to the other bag in her grasp. "Take this too." She handed a magazine to Yume.

Yume turned pink. "I- I don't need this!"

"It's a gift!" Ako snapped. "And if you refuse, then I must terminate our friendship."

Yume's eyes widened. "Wha- No! I accept!"

Ako smirked and nodded. "Good." She started walking away. "Bye."

Yume reached her hand out. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Ako glanced back at the blond. "Im going for a change."

Yume watched with a confused expression as the red head turned and continued down the hallway without another word. "Huh?"

 **~0~**

Ako tugged the bags down the street of the city.

She made her way to the donation center, where she handed off her collection of dolls and magazines.

As she did, she didn't notice one pair of eyes amongst the people in the shopping area watching her as she did. The tall figure was watching her with a wide smile on his face. He brushed his green hair away from his bright green eyes and turned to go away on his own duties.

As Ako walked back towards the academy, she passed one of the magazine shops. Her eyes strayed towards the rack, and she spotted one of the newer editions.

She purchased it quickly, and proceeded on her way back.

When she finally got back to her room, she flopped down onto her bunk and pulled out the magazine. "Exclusive interviews with each member of M4!" It read.

Ako hummed and flipped the magazine open. She flipped to the third interview page. Her face burned lightly as she stared at the posing figure in the image. She moved her eyes and began reading the interview of M4 member Kanata Kira.

 **~0~**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a happy day and don't forget to review! :)))**


	43. Movie Day

**Ahh I think you guys are going to really like this chapter! :)**

 **I'm kinda stuck with the next few chapters, which begins a new arc (possibly, I might be adding another "filler" chapter). I'll get over it soon though, so don't worry aha. I also have a horrible pit in my stomach, giving me a foreshadowing that once the S4 Selection arc starts, things are going to get messy! Which is why I'm trying to finish writing this story before then! Still super psyched for it though!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Ako! Mahiru! Laura!"

The three called girls paused their walking and turned to see their energetic blonde friend.

"What's up Yume?" Laura asked.

Yume had a wide grin on her face. "Our movie is coming out!"

Laura and Mahiru lit up. "Awesome!"

Ako crossed her arms. "Yes, I already knew."

Yume gasped. "What?" She pouted. "Not fair! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ako rolled her eyes. "Calm down. It's coming out in two days."

"Wow, it feels like you guys were filming just yesterday." Mahiru commented.

Yume nodded. "Yea, I know!"

"So are we all going to go watch it together?" Laura asked.

"Yes!" Yume agreed with a cheer. "The four of us!" She stopped. "Wait a second… Ako. Didn't we say that we were going to go watch it with M4?"

Ako glanced at her. "Oh… yea."

"I forgot!" Yume shouted. "How are we going to go see M4 anyways?" She asked, wondering about how they would invite them.

"Why don't you look behind you?"

The four girls gasped and turned around, to spot M4 in the center of the path right behind them.

Yume shouted in surprise. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

Subaru laughed. "No way. You guys were talking really loud, and we happened to be coming up."

Yume puffed her cheeks out and narrowed her eyes at Subaru.

Subaru responded by sticking out his tongue at her mockingly.

"Anyways," Nozomu suddenly cut them off. "How about we meet you girls on Friday for the movie?"

Yume turned to smile at Nozomu. "Yes!" She grabbed Ako's arm and looped it through hers. "We can't wait!"

Ako yelped at the sudden contact. Her cheeks dusted pink at the action. "Yea."

"I hope we're invited to that as well." Laura spoke up.

Nozomu nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Mahiru and Laura smiled at each other.

Yume grinned. "Well, bye then! Come on, Laura, Mahiru!" With that, she started running away.

Unfortunately, Ako was looped with Yume still, and so she was dragged along with the blonde. She screamed. "Yume! Let me go! Why are you running?" Her voice faded with the sight of them.

Mahiru and Laura took off after them.

Laura cried exasperatedly. "Yume! Why do you always run?"

M4 watched them go with amusement.

Asahi smiled brightly. "I can't wait for Friday!"

 **~0~**

Friday morning came, and the group of teens went into town to go watch their movie. After purchasing their tickets and some snacks, they were making their way into the theater.

"I'm so excited!" Yume called.

"Yume, this isn't even your first movie." Laura deadpanned. "Remember, you did the Film Festival movie?"

Yume's eyes widened. "Oh! Right!" She laughed nervously and rubbed her neck. "But I felt the same way!"

Everyone laughed at her.

"Let's just get our seats." Nozomu said, and they did so.

They sat in a row in order. Asahi at the end, next to him Mahiru, then Nozomu, Laura, Subaru, Yume, Ako, and Kanata at the other end.

Subaru held a bucket of popcorn in his lap.

"Why are you holding the popcorn?" Yume asked.

"Because you would finish it all if you held it." Subaru retorted with a chuckle.

"No I wouldn't!" Yume cried. She reached out to grab some. "I guess you want me to bother you during the movie, then."

Subaru's cheeks dusted pink. "N-no way! I paid for this, so I get to keep them."

Yume pouted. "Oh, right." She moved her hand to release the pieces in her hands. "Sorry."

Subaru grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Yume looked up at him in surprise.

"I didn't say you couldn't have any."

Yume smiled. She shoved the popcorn in her hand into her mouth. "Thank you!" She said through chewing.

Subaru frowned and recoiled. "You don't have to chew on me, though."

Yume laughed and pulled away, settling back in her seat.

Within a minute, the lights dimmed and the movie began.

 **~0~**

Ako leaned back in her seat. She had a small smile on her face, proud of her acting.

Suddenly, something poked her in the cheek.

Her breath hitched in surprise as she snapped her head to the right. A red piece of licorice was waving within her eyesight. She pulled her head back to see Kanata holding the licorice at her. He was offering it to her.

Ako frowned at him. He smirked in response, pushing the red candy towards her. Ako sneered at him and snatched the candy from his grasp. She huffed angrily at being disturbed from the movie. She bit into the sweet candy fiercely, but as soon as she tasted it, her face split into a smile. It was delicious! Ako closed her eyes and savored the flavor happily.

Kanata smiled as he watched the moody girl, before his eyes returned to the movie.

 **~0~**

Yume leaned back again into her seat and shifted her arms. She moved to rest them on the arms of the seat. When she lowered her left hand, she felt something warm already there.

Her eyes darted down, and she realized that it was Subaru's hands.

She gasped silently, as to not bother others around her.

Subaru quickly glanced down, and with a burning face, started pulling his hand away in embarrassment.

Yume gulped and gripped her hand, stopping Subaru's from leaving the arm rest.

Subaru's eyes widened and his face bloomed bright red. With a sudden courage, he suppressed his nerves and flipped his hand, leaving it facing upwards and causing Yume's hand to fall into it.

Yume's breath hitched. Something tugged at her chest and her face burned with a blush.

She pulled her eyes away from their connected hands back to the movie screen. She slowly took a deep breath in, and squeezed Subaru's hand.

With her heart thumping loudly in her chest, she tried to put her attention back into the movie.

 **~0~**

"Ah! It was great!" Yume cheered.

Laura smiled happily, nodding. "Yea! You did great, Yume!" She bumped her shoulder with the blonde.

Mahiru nodded with her own smile. "I agree. I liked the big climax point the best."

"Me too!" Yume cheered. "The ending was my favorite, though!"

"The end?" Mahiru blinked. "You mean where the characters got together?"

"Yes!" Yume said.

Subaru's face turned red, and the other boys snickered at him.

"Ehem!" The girls turned. "What about me?" Ako demanded with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Ako! You did wonderful, as usual!" Mahiru said.

Ako nodded happily. "I know, of course I did."

Laura laughed awkwardly. "Then why did you ask…" she muttered.

"I think we all did great." Nozomu said to the girls with a smile. "Let's celebrate."

Yume paused. "But aren't we already?" She tilted her head, then jumped up. "I know! Let's get ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Yea! I just got a sudden craving!" Yume replied.

They laughed at her.

"Let's go guys!" Yume cried out and started running.

Mahiru, Laura, and Ako quickly ran behind her to keep up.

M4 watched them awkwardly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asahi asked his companions. "Come on!" He ran off, following them.

 **~0~**

The group regathered and ordered their treats. They sat around the tables set outside to eat.

Yume licked her strawberry cone. She closed her eyes to savor the flavors in her mouth.

A sudden laugh made her open her eyes.

Subaru pointed at her face while laughing. "You have you ice cream on your face!"

"Huh?" Yume's hand flew up to her face. "Where?"

He lifted his hand higher to point at her nose, before turning to lick his own vanilla cone.

Yume wiped her nose with her palm, then looked at Subaru, to notice his face. Her frown turned to a grin and she laughed. "Now you have ice cream on your face!" She swiped her finger out, wiping a streak of the cream off of his nose.

Subaru's eyes widened and he felt his cheek burn. "H-hey!"

Yume giggled.

He turned his red face away.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Yume said. She poked his side. "I got some on my face too!"

Subaru's face continued to burn. Didn't she realize that he wasn't blushing because she laughed at him? He sighed and turned to her, calming himself.

She smiled brightly. Reaching down, she grabbed a napkin, and before Subaru could react, she wiped it over his nose. "There you go! All clean!" Yume laughed. She folded the napkin and used it again to wipe her own.

Subaru couldn't hold his blush down, and his entire face enveloped into red.

Yume tilted her head at him when she looked back. "Huh? Don't you like vanilla?"

Subaru's face turned confused. "W-what?"

She lifted her cone. "Here then, you can have some of mine!"

Subaru eyed the girl nervously as she held her strawberry ice cream up to his face. His already red face continued to burn when he realized that she had already licked the treat. That would make it an… indirect kiss! He didn't know if he should. His eyes flickered to the blonde uncertainly. She was smiling at him encouragingly. Subaru gulped. Slowly, he lowered and stuck his tongue out.

Yume smiled as Subaru leaned to lick the ice cream. To her surprise, she felt something cold and uncomfortable touch her finger suddenly. Her eyes moved to her hand, where she saw the ice cream dripping to her hand. Yume gasped, her eyes widening in surprise as she suddenly tilted the cone to somehow prevent the ice cream from dripping.

However, Subaru's face was right there, so the cold cream slammed square on his face.

Subaru yelped and jumped back, causing most of Yume's ice cream to fall to the ground and staining his shirt.

Yume's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Hey! What was that for?" Subaru shouted, wiping ice cream off his face with his free hand.

Yume stared at him, before she burst into laughter.

Subaru frowned and watched the blonde silently, unimpressed.

She held her abdomen as she laughed. "So-sorry!" Yume breathed out. "I was- my cone was dripping!"

Subaru deadpanned. That didn't make any sense.

"What happened here?"

Subaru sighed.

"Ah, Nozomu!" Yume greeted with a laugh. "I accidentally hit my ice cream into Subaru!"

"How do you do that by accident?" Laura asked, who was beside Nozomu.

Yume continued to laugh.

Subaru huffed and rolled his eyes. "Can you hand me a napkin?"

Yume sobered and handed him a bundle of them. "Sorry. It really was an accident." She said again.

Subaru shook his head softly. After wiping his face, a small smile grew on his face. "It was pretty funny." He patted Yume on the head.

Yume giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Nozomu smiled. "You got ice cream on your shirt." He pointed out.

Subaru looked down. He shrugged. "Oh well." He then looked at the emptied cone in Yume's hand. He pushed out his hand holding his own cone. "Here, you can have mine."

Yume blinked. "Huh? No way! It's yours!"

Subaru shook his head and pushed the cone closer towards her. "I've had enough ice cream. Take it."

Yume smiled and grabbed it. She turned around to throw away her strawberry cone. "Thank you!"

Subaru smiled as she started licking it happily.

 **~0~**

Ako spooned another scoop of her mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. She smiled at the cool and fresh flavor as it hit her tongue.

Her eyes strayed around, and she spotted a boat of pink sitting in front of Kanata. He had taken a cup of bubblegum flavored ice cream.

She didn't want to admit it, but when Ako was deciding on which flavor she wanted, she couldn't decide between mint chocolate chip and bubblegum. And now that she had the mint ice cream, the bubblegum flavor looked better.

"Do you want some?"

Ako's head snapped up, looking at Kanata. Her eyes widened when she realized that he had noticed her staring at the pink ice cream.

She turned her head away, a light blush on her cheeks. "N-no thank you!"

Kanata didn't say anything. Until, "Here."

Ako frowned and slowly turned her head back to gaze at what he was talking about. There was a spoon he was holding up with a plentiful amount of bubblegum ice cream, up to her mouth. She hesitated and eyed the spoon, thinking about the ice cream. Quickly, she leaned forward and licked the cream off the spoon, before letting the spoon out of her mouth.

She hummed and smiled happily at the bright flavor of ice cream with her eyes closed.

Kanata laughed quietly at her reaction.

"Aww, you two are so cute!"

Ako jumped and straightened. "Wh-what?"

Asahi grinned and poked his own cheeks. "Feeding each other ice cream!" He said. He turned to Mahiru, who was sitting beside him. "Here Mahiru! Let me feed you some of mine!"

Mahiru leaned away with a frown. "Ew, no. If I want some I'll take it myself. Which I don't."

Asahi pouted. "How hurtful." He paused. "Then can I have some of yours?"

Mahiru hissed. "No!" She guarded her chocolate brownie ice cream. "Stay away!"

Asahi laughed at her reaction.

Ako shook her head, then began working on her own ice cream again.

 **~0~**

The group finished up their treats and headed back to the academy.

Ako stretched her arm out and tasted the flavor of mint that remained in her mouth. In the side of her mouth, there was a strange taste that wasn't mint. Ako realized that it must of been the spoon of bubblegum she got from Kanata.

Wait. She got a spoon from Kanata. She got spoon fed by Kanata. She got spoon fed by Kanata of his own ice cream with his own spoon. She got spoon fed by Kanata of his own ice cream with his own spoon which he took a bite with a moment before!

Ako shrieked out loud.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, while she covered her face.

Yume took a step towards her. "Ako, are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" Ako rushed out. She peeked out of her fingers, and her eyes met Kanata's. Her eyes widened and she covered her face fully again.

Kanata raised an eyebrow.

Mahiru went to Ako's side. "Okay then… let's just keep going."

They did, and as they approached the split of their paths, they noticed a stray figure standing.

"Oh," Subaru called. "Hey, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa nodded in greeting to all of them. "I watched your movie. Good job, everyone."

Ako's eyes lit up as Tsubasa faced her. "Especially you, Ako."

Ako felt her eyes get starry. Her idol was praising her!

"And now…" Tsubasa added. "It's criticism time!"

Ako felt her heart drop. "No!"

Tsubasa pulled a roll of paper out of her pocket. "I got a copy of your script and looked over it." She faced Ako, who was already shaking. "Let's start! Scene three! Your character needed more control! I could see your tone wavering! Scene seven part three! Your eyes glanced out of the frame! Rookie mistake! Scene fifteen!"

Everyone watched awkwardly as Ako shrunk smaller and smaller with tears running down her face at each one of Tsubasa's points.

Tsubasa finally stopped. "And that's it!" She rolled the script up in her hand. She turned. "Nozomu."

Nozomu smiled at her. "Yes?"

Tsubasa waved her hand towards Ako. "What's your criticism? Tell her."

Nozomu laughed lightly. "Don't you think you're being too harsh on her?"

Ako was sitting on her knees, covering her teary face as she recovered.

Tsubasa crossed her arms. "Of course not. She needs to hear this."

Nozomu laughed nervously at the two.

Yume fist pumped. "Alright! I wonder what Tsubasa thought of my acting!"

Subaru snickered. "If she's a theater class and got that many mistakes, then you probably did too many to count!"

Yume frowned. "Hey! I'm in song class, so it's not my fault!"

Subaru snorted. "Well get used to it. We," he said referring to M4, "always have to act, even if it's not our class."

Yume puffed her cheeks. She stuck out her tongue. "I know that!"

Subaru laughed.

Ako sniffled as she stood up. She wiped her face with her sleeve, turning as she did so. She stumbled into something when she tried to walk forward without looking clearly. Ako looked up at Kanata and froze. Her face bloomed red.

Kanata slowly raised his hand and patted her head.

Ako reddened even more. He stopped after two short pats and Ako quickly jumped away in embarrassment.

"Alright!" Tsubasa spoke up. "Let's head off, ladies." She glanced at Ako. "We'll have another talk later, young lady."

Ako drooped her head. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded in response and led the girls away.

Yume turned around and waved cheerfully. "Bye!"

 **~0~**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to just jam all my ideas into one chapter instead of breaking it up, but it didn't turn out too long, so that's good.**

 **Review Response! plzacceptme(Guest): Haha, you guys keep calling me that, but I'm not there yet! Thank you for reading my story! I'll get there with your support one day!**


	44. Masquerade 1

**Anyways, I couldn't find a way to fit in what I wanted to add... :( Oh well maybe I'll find a chance later. Probably not though.**

 **I can't wait for the next episode with Ako! Ahhh i love her**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

" _Good morning everyone_!"

"Welcome to It's Our Job to Shine!"

The members of S4 did their usual greeting before sitting down.

Hime spoke first. "Everybody has been so busy here lately, don't you think?"

Yozora hummed. "Indeed they have."

"Yuzu too!" Yuzu shouted. "Her Aikatsu has blasted so much!"

Tsubasa nodded. "Of course. That brings us to our news."

Hime smiled at the camera. "Four Star Academy will be hosting…"

"A school ball!" All four members chimed at once.

"It's a masquerade theme!" Yuzu described, throwing her hands into the air.

"The ball will be with all the students of Four Star Academy! Both the girls and boys section!" Yozora announced.

"Get ready everyone!" Tsubasa said.

They all waved. "Thank you for watching!"

 **~0~**

The cafeteria was filled with chatter, more so than usual.

"Wow, it seems like everyone is excited for this." Laura commented as she sat with Yume, Ako, and Mahiru to eat lunch.

"Yea!" Yume cheered. "It sounds like fun, don't you think?"

"I suppose it would make for a nice break." Ako commented.

Mahiru hummed. "We should pick out dresses."

Yume's eyes lit up. "Yea! Let's go shopping together!"

The other three smiled, agreeing with her idea.

A group of girls came by their table, standing and chattering amongst themselves, however letting their words get heard by the girls sitting.

"I wonder if we're allowed to have dates?" One asked.

"Dates?" Another questioned. "Oh! I hope so, I saw this cute guy one day on the boys campus!"

"What if we were allowed to go with M4?" One shrieked happily.

Another sighed and shook her head. "No way! If anything, they'd go with S4!"

One squealed. "That would be so cute!"

"Aren't we all supposed to wear masks though? How would we even know who was who?"

The group muttered sadly and dissipated away from the girls.

Yume put on a thoughtful face. "Dates?"

Laura waved her hand. "We don't need dates."

Mahiru nodded. "We don't know anyone from the boys' side, anyways." She turned. "What do you think, Ako?"

Said girl was beet red. "D-d-date?" Her thoughts wandered to a tall green eyed teen.

"Oh geez." Laura muttered.

"Hey," Yume suddenly started again. "Do we need masks too?"

Mahiru nodded. "It is a masquerade ball, so it only makes sense right?"

Yume fist pumped. "Alright! Let's get going!"

 **~0~**

"So what do you guys think?"

"About the ball?"

"Yea!"

"Sounds great."

"Perfect time to ask out that girl, don't you think, Subaru?"

Subaru frowned. "Why are you calling me out?"

Asahi smirked. "Because don't you have a girl you want to ask out?"

Subaru blushed and turned his gaze away. "No." He muttered.

"Is it allowed?" Kanata asked. "No one between the genders know each other."

Asahi hummed. "Well no one said anything against it."

Nozomu smiled. "Then I guess it's okay. You all should choose someone to ask." He sent a glance to Subaru.

Subaru frowned again. "Stop looking at me."

Nozomu grinned. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were afraid of being looked at."

Kanata and Asahi laughed as Subaru crossed his arms.

"Anyways," Asahi cut off, annoyed, "Since Koharu isn't here, I have to decide between my sisters!"

Subaru blinked. "What?"

"Who should I dance with?" Asahi moaned.

"Both?" Subaru questioned, still confused.

"According to my analysis," Kanata began. "Someone will ask either one of them, anyways."

Asahi blinked as he comprehended what Kanata said. He gasped loudly, causing the others to stare at him. "No one better dare step a foot near my little sister!" He threatened.

They stared at him.

"What about Yozora?" Subaru asked.

Asahi straightened. "She's been an idol for a long time, she can handle herself. But my poor, innocent, little sister Mahiru!" He covered his face in distress.

The boys just stared at the blond quietly.

Subaru cleared his throat. "So…"

They silence and continued on their walk back to their dorm.

 **~0~**

 **Hehe, here's the new arc! Yaaay! It'll get interesting, I'm trying to add some drama~~ Let's see how I do, huh XDAlso I'm slowly editing the previous chapters. Nothing major, though.  
**

 **Leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	45. Masquerade 2

**New episode was so nice! Can't wait for subbed~ Poor Ako though! She still didn't get glitter! IM GONNA CRY WHY poor neko-chan TnT**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume, Laura, Mahiru, and Ako were all walking back into the academy, holding their shopping bags that had their new dresses and accessories. They were chattering happily about their choices and about their trip.

Then, Yume spotted a few figures in the distance ahead. She perked up and waved a free hand to gain their attention. "Hey guys!"

M4 looked up at her call and the two groups approached.

"Hey, what's up?" Subaru greeted them. He noticed the bags in each of their hands. "What are you holding?"

Yume looked down at her bags. "Oh these? They're our dresses for the ball! We just went shopping!"

Subaru stiffened slightly at the mention of the ball. Suddenly, something shoved him from behind, causing him stumble forward. He yelped and looked behind him, to see his unit mates walking away. He frowned in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Yume's voice asked.

Subaru looked up at the blonde, noticing that the other girls had walked away too. He gulped. "Yea. So, uh, the ball…"

"Oh yea!" Yume said. "I can't wait to go! I got a new dress, it's pink!" She giggled. "Wanna see it?"

Subaru froze. "Uh, no thanks…"

Yume frowned, then shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll see you at the ball."

Subaru nodded. "A-about that…"

Yume blinked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong…" Subaru felt his face heat up. He had to get the question out. "W-Will…" He trailed off.

Yume tilted her head and stared at him. "Yes?"

Subaru felt frozen under her gaze. "Will y-you, go to the, ball… with me?" His face turned bright red. He finally said it. But now, to hear her response.

Yume blinked silently. "What do you mean? I'll see you there, won't I?"

Subaru blinked. Are you serious? She didn't even understand? He felt like shouting. He took a deep breath. "Not that." He said calmly. He glanced up at her face, to see her smiling encouragingly. It eased his nerves, a little. "Will you be m-my d-date?"

Yume blinked. "Your date?" She repeated.

Subaru flinched and looked away.

"Sure!" Yume replied happily.

Subaru snapped his gaze up at her. "R-really?"

Yume nodded, smiling. "Yea! I would like that! I think we'll have fun together!"

Subaru found himself smiling with her. "Yea."

 **~0~**

"He's gonna ask her to the dance?"

"Hopefully." Nozomu replied Laura.

"It would be a wasted opportunity if he doesn't." Kanata added.

Asahi turned to Mahiru. "Little sis! You got your dress already? Let me see!"

Mahiru pulled away. "Why?"

"So we can match!" Asahi informed her.

Mahiru frowned. "Why do we have to match?"

"Well," Asahi began. "If we're going together, then we should match!"

"We aren't going together." Mahiru stated.

"Yes we are." Asahi affirmed. "I'm not letting anyone else go with my little sister!" He went forward and wrapped the girl into a hug, one which she did not reciprocate.

"Get off me! I don't want to go with anyone!" Mahiru shouted as she pushed him away.

"Not even your big brother?" Asahi pouted.

Mahiru deadpanned. "No."

Asahi started crying dramatically as Mahiru continued to shove him away irritatedly.

Ako stared at the two siblings argue with an unimpressed expression.

A sudden hum reached her ears, causing her to look up beside her.

"Perhaps you and I should go as well." Kanata said casually, not looking at her.

Ako scrunched up her nose as she stared at him. "Go where?"

Kanata's cheeks tinged pink suddenly, as he still didn't face her. "To the… ball."

Ako frowned and turned to him. "I am going. Aren't you?"

Kanata stiffened and covered a cough. He finally faced her directly. "Together."

A light went off in Ako's head. Her face started heating up. "T-t-" she stuttered.

Kanata interrupted her. "Well?"

Ako opened her mouth. She hesitated. He was asking her as a date! Her face burned. Did she want to go with him? Plainly, yes, she did. So then, her answer was simple. But… "No." Ako crossed her arms and turned away with a huff. "If you think that you can ask me like that, try again!"

He was silent, until she heard laughter.

Ako spun around. "Wh-what are you laughing at?" She shrieked angrily, turning red from embarrassment.

Kanata held himself with his eyes closed. He waved a hand in the air to calm her. He then opened his eyes and wiped at them from under his glasses. "Sorry," he grinned. "I should've known better."

Ako huffed, still red and crossing her arms again.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, getting close to Ako's face.

Ako's face turned bright red, as she froze with her eyes wide.

Kanata smirked as he stared closely into her eyes. "Well then, you'll have to give me your Mobile address."

"W-wh-what f-for?" She stuttered in response.

His hand went to the rim of his glasses as he pushed them up. "So that I can properly ask you, of course." His Aikatsu Mobile was in front of her all of a sudden.

Ako shakily reached out and put in her numbers. "There!"

Kanata smiled at her and leaned back to his normal height, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I won't keep you waiting, Ako."

Ako's face burned. "S-sure." she turned away.

Kanata's cheeks dusted pink as he cleared his throat, embarrassment of his actions catching up with him.

"Kanata! We're going!" Nozomu suddenly called out.

He turned in attention, then glanced at Ako. "See you later." He waved briefly before walking away.

Ako covered her face, frozen. Her breath hitched in her throat as anxiousness began to grow within her.

 **~0~**

Ako was humming as she laid on her her stomach on her bunk, kicking her legs in the air as she read a magazine. She dropped her legs, and reached to twirl a strand of her hair around her fingers.

Then, a chime filled the air and her mobile lit up.

Ako curiously picked it up from where it was lying beside her magazine.

Unknown: at the gazebo

Ako blinked. Obviously it was a wrong number or something, because she didn't give her contact to anyone- oh.

Her face reddened. She jumped up and off her bed, slipping on her shoes as she rushed out of the room.

 **~0~**

Ako slowly approached the white rest station. She didn't see anything around, causing doubt to creep into her mind. She bit her lip as she climbed towards the canopied area.

Suddenly, something bright and colorful was thrust into her face.

"Will you go to the ball as my date?"

Ako blushed deeply. She stared at the flowers that were held out in her face. Yellow tulips with pink and purple viscarias.

"Yellow tulips…" Ako muttered as she observed them, "mean… cheerful thoughts." She smiled softly.

Kanata's eyes widened slightly as she depicted the flowers.

"V-viscarias mean," Ako continued, "will you dance with me?" She said softly. She ducked her head to pause. She lifted her head to look at Kanata, who gazed back at her.

With a red face, Ako stuttered, "y-yes!"

 **~0~**

Ako smiled brightly as she stuck her nose into her bouquet of flowers and smelled them. Her heart thudded within her as she remembered what had just occurred.

"Ako?"

She looked up, noticing her friends staring at her.

Yume smiled. "Where'd you get those flowers? They're pretty!" She reached out to touch them.

Ako shrieked and yanked them away. Quickly, she shoved them behind her back. "N-nothing! I certainly did not get anything because I was asked to the ball!"

Mahiru blinked. "You were asked to the ball? By who?"

Ako yelped. "No one! I told you I wasn't asked! And it definitely wasn't Kanata!" She shouted fiercely.

The girls deadpanned.

"O-Oh, okay…" Laura muttered.

Ako upturned her nose. "Now then, if you would excuse me." She sidestepped around them, intent on hiding the flowers from their view, and started walking away from them to go back to her room.

"Okay!" Yume called out. "See you later, Ako!"

 **~0~**

 **Mobile address = aikatsu mobile phone number/contact stuff I made it up though cuz I don't think that everyone's contact is in those. Like, you have to put the in like a real phone.  
**

 **OMG I just realized that this is matching with the new episode! 45 eps, and 45 chapters! Maybe I should keep up with it... You guys will have to wait a week for the next chapter! xPPP**


	46. Masquerade 3

**Hello! I got so many reviews! You guys have left over 200 of them! Thanks soooo much! Love love love you guys! :D**

 **Review responses: Omzzzzz (Guest): Thank you! Haha, and you're welcome too ;P I'm glad you like it! It's going to get interesting, starting from this chapter! Please continue to read!**

 **Bunnylover25 (Guest): Aww, thank you. It means so much to me that you left this message. Thank you. Your review made _my_ day XD **

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Hey…" Yume started. "Why are we going back into town again?"

Laura sighed. "Because Ako needs more accessories for her date."

Ako hissed defensively. "I'm not going on a date with Kanata!"

Mahiru side glanced her. "The more you say it, the less we believe you, Ako…"

Ako raised her claws and hissed some more.

Yume giggled, glad that she wasn't facing Ako's wrath for once. "Let's keep going."

The girls silenced and continued to walk down the path to town.

As they neared, they noticed a figure coming up towards them. They didn't think much of it, since the boy was going the opposite way.

Suddenly the boy stopped and stared at the girls.

They hesitated, uncomfortable, but continued around him.

"Hey!" He called out suddenly.

The girls stopped.

Yume smiled. "Yes?"

The boy pointed at Yume. "You're Yume Nijino, aren't you?"

Laura, Ako, and Mahiru stared in interest.

Yume smiled. "I am." She reached to her fake glasses and pulled them off. "How could you tell?" She pouted. "I need a better disguise."

The boy smirked suddenly. "Of course I recognize you, shrimp face."

The girls gasped.

Yume's eyes widened. "Excuse me? It's not nice to call people shrimp!"

The boy crossed his arms, still smirking. "I'm sure it's okay, isn't it?" He reached out suddenly and grabbed her hand, causing all of the girls to stiffen. He then took her hand and clapped it.

The girls couldn't tell what happened next. The stranger and Yume started doing a complicated hand shake.

Yume gasped with her eyes wide as she automatically did a hand shake. Memories flooded into her mind as she stared at the boy in front of her.

Dark black hair that was combed back and shimmering golden eyes.

"W-Washi!" Yume shouted suddenly.

The boy, Washi, broke into a grin. "Took you long enough, Yume!"

The two leaned together and hugged.

Laura, Ako, and Mahiru gawked.

"What are you doing here?" Yume asked excitedly as she pulled away.

Washi smiled. "My family came back into town for a visit. Your parents told me that you go to Four Star Academy now, so I came to find you!"

Yume smiled brightly. "Awesome!"

Washi glanced at her friends. "Speaking of, where's Koharu?"

Yume froze. "Well you see… Koharu moved to Italy."

Washi paused. "Oh yea… my parents told me. Guess I forgot." He sighed.

Suddenly, Laura cleared her throat. "Yume…"

Yume jumped up. "Oh right! Sorry guys!" She stood between them. "Washi, these are my friends, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru!" The girls waved at him. "And this is Washi, one of my childhood friends!"

Washi smiled at them. "Pleased to meet you."

Ako coughed obviously and narrowed her eyes at Yume. "Weren't we going somewhere?"

Yume blinked. "Oh yea!" She turned to Washi. "Sorry Washi! But I was going with them to go shopping. I'll come by and see you later, though!"

"Wait!" Washi called out.

Yume stopped. "Yes?"

"Um," Washi began. "Your school is having a ball right?"

Yume blinked. "Yes… how did you-"

"Your headmaster invited me to join." Washi filled in. "So, I was wondering if you would go with me? As my… date?"

The girls gasped loudly, causing Yume to glance at them. She bit her lip and turned back to Washi. "Thank you for asking, Washi. But, I'm already going with someone!"

Washi froze. "O-Oh, really? I couldn't tell, sorry."

Yume smiled. "It's okay, Washi. I'll save a dance for you, though!" She moved away. "I'll see you later, bye now!"

Washi waved unenthusiastically as the girls hurried away.

The girls made it into town, and suddenly pulled Yume into a cafe.

"Huh?" Yume cried. "I thought we were going shopping?"

"We are." Laura said as she led her to a table. "But first, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Yume asked confused.

Ako rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Mahiru spoke next. "Who was that?"

Yume raised her eyebrow. "I told you, that was Washi-"

"Not that!" Ako hissed.

"We mean, who was he?" Laura asked again.

Yume frowned. "He's a childhood friend of Koharu and mine." She began explaining. "His parents are news journalists, so they travel around the world for news! That's why I haven't seen him in years. We used to play together when we were… um, six? And then they left again, and haven't come back until, now I guess." Yume smiled, then her cheeks dusted pink lightly. "And also… I think I liked him."

The girls gasped.

"L-L-Like?" Ako shrieked.

Yume laughed nervously and nodded. She looked down and played with her fingers. "But he, um," she paused. "He didn't reciprocate." The girls stared silently. "But then again this was all so-" she waved her hand and stretched the vowel. "Long ago!"

The girls stared at her more.

"This might get complicated." Laura muttered.

"Huh?" Yume asked, not catching it.

Ako and Mahiru shook their heads, as they had heard what Laura said.

"Nothing." Laura replied.

Yume glanced between the three. "So… can we go shopping now? Ako needs stuff for her date, right?"

Ako hissed and jumped up. "I'm not going on a date with Kanata!"

Laura, Yume, and Mahiru sighed at the girl's same reaction. They got up and went to continue their shopping.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! AAAhh okay, so I'm trying to finish writing the story, but the thing is I have no idea how I want it to end, but I know that it will end somehow after this arc. And I'm trying to finish it before the S4 selection that STARTS THIS WEEK AHHH talk about deadlines amirite. Wish me luck readers :)  
**

 **Also, I'm going through old chapters, so I wanna ask that if anyone thinks that any chapter is kinda lacking in details or anything, please let me know!**


	47. Masquerade 4

**Here's another chapter! I decided that I'll be posting a chapter every day this week! So look out for them!**

 **Ahh, I so loved the ending of episode 45! Didn't you? It was sooo KanAko lmao I looove it. Kinda thinking about writing a short little oneshot concerning it? Any thoughts about that, readers?**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter! Everyone seems to hate Washi already lol XD Let me tell you, that you are right to do so... * _evil laugh_**

 **Review response: Yume106: Hey! Thanks for the review, no matter how late! :) And, that would make for an interesting plot line, but unfortunately it's not how I'm taking this arc! But, stick around and read, I'm sure you'll still enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Four figures stepped out of the female dorm building, straying down the path.

The first one was dressed in a short dark purple dress with a golden mask covering the upper half of her face, with her honey blonde hair open as usual but with two strands of hair on either side of her face tied together in the back.

The next girl had bright pink hair twisted neatly in a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her dress was short and black, rimmed with dark blue at the neckline and bottom hem. She had black gloves over her hands, covering only up to her wrist. Her mask was simple and covered her eyes, mostly a dark blue with hints of black and red swirled into it.

The third of them was dressed in a puffy and short pink dress with silver sequence. She had long gloves covering her arms up to her elbows. Her hair was braided intricately and wrapped over her bare left shoulder. Her mask was light pink, similar to her dress, and had a sequence texture of pinks, whites, and blues.

The last girl had her deep red hair in a braided bun at the top of her head. Her bangs came down and neatly framed her face. Her mask was a shimmering shade of yellow-green, both of the end curving upwards, like pointy ears. The dress she wore was light green with blended stripes of yellow hues and a skirt that flowed with her movements.

All four girls were also accessorized accordingly.

Laura placed her hands on her hips. "So…"

"We are meeting up with them, right?" Ako asked.

Mahiru sighed as she looked around. "Don't tell me they're late…"

"I'm offended that you would think so, sis!"

The four turned to see M4 approach.

Asahi, who had spoken, was dressed in a pale pink suit with a white shirt underneath and a purple bow tie. His mask was pink with thin purple stripes.

Nozomu was wearing a simple gray dress shirt and a black button up vest over it. He had a bow tie around his neck that was golden. His mask was golden as well with black swirls running over it.

Subaru wore a black dress shirt that had a red flowery design all along the front, but left the sleeves black making it look like a vest. His mask was a light shade of red, making it debatable on whether it was red or pink. It had thin black swirls etched in it.

And lastly, Kanata was wearing a black suit jacket, black shirt, and a shining green tie. His mask was the same shade of green but had small white polka dots distributed equally all along the surface.

Nozomu smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies."

The girls shared a glance, giving off a peeved aura. Yume broke it by smiling cheerfully at them, followed by the others.

"No worries!" Yume said. "We just got out anyways!"

"Wonderful." Nozomu spoke. "Let's get going then."

They agreed and started on their short walk to the ball hall.

The group entered the large ballroom, where music was playing and many students were already there.

"Hm, seems like we're late?" Yume muttered.

"Not necessarily." Nozomu replied. "But it was easier to enter this way."

Subaru nodded. "It's kinda surprising we didn't get caught…"

Asahi shrugged. He reached over and grabbed Mahiru's wrist. "Come on, little sis! Let's check out the refreshments." With that, he pulled the surprised younger blonde over and they detached from the group.

Ako shuffled in place, filled with nervousness. Having the mask on, did help her feel better, somewhat, though.

A shadow came over her and she realized that it was Kanata. Looking up, she took in his appearance. A light blush colored her cheeks. "You clean up nicely." She said softly.

Kanata blinked in surprise, before letting out a breezy laugh. He calmed quickly. "You look lovely."

Ako's face blew up with redness. "Th-Thank you!" She clutched her hands in front of her tightly and looked down. A sudden thought came to mind, and she faced Kanata again. "Wh-where are your glasses?"

Kanata paused. He caught the slight concern in her voice. He smirked and lifted a finger to point to his eyes. "I'm wearing contacts."

Ako sighed in relief. "Oh, good." She paused, realizing what she did. She quickly waved her arms. "N-not that I'm concerned about you or anything! I j-just don't want to b-be stepped on or anything!"

Kanata laughed quietly at her. "Okay." He simply said.

Silence resumed between them, but the music of the ball played around them.

"It's early, but…" Kanata spoke, causing Ako to glance up at him again. "Would you like to dance?"

Ako glanced at his outstretched hand, and then cast a look to the center of the dance floor. There were a few groups dancing, and of them she only spotted one pair dancing extravagantly. She turned back to Kanata and smiled widely. "Sure."

 **~0~**

Yume slid to stand beside Subaru. "Hello!" She greeted happily. "You look very handsome!"

Subaru immediately bloomed red. "Eh, um- yea… thanks…" He scratched his cheek. "You look… nice too, Nijino." He fidgeted, looking everywhere but at her.

Yume's cheeks dusted pink, but she smiled brightly. "Thank you, Subaru." She paused. "Hey you called me by my name!"

Subaru stiffened. "N-no I didn't!"

Yume nodded. "Yes you did! You were all, _'you look nice, Nijino'_." She said in a false deep tone.

Subaru blinked. He suddenly burst into boisterous laughter, embarrassment gone. "Wh-what… was that?"

Yume puffed her cheeks out, annoyed. "That was you!"

Subaru continued to laugh. "I don't sound like that!"

Yume stuck out her tongue. "You do to me!" She crossed her arms and spun away from him, annoyed.

Subaru slowed his laughing and wiped his face. He shook his head clear. "Anyways, Nijino, would you-"

"Ha!" Yume whirled around, pointing accusingly at him. "You said it again!" She grinned widely.

Subaru leaned his face closer to her. "No I didn't!" He winked at her playfully.

Yume let out a bubbling giggle.

"As I was saying," Subaru began once more. "Would-"

Yume gasped suddenly.

Subaru backed up to his normal stature. "Um?"

She sidestepped around him. "I think my friend is here! I'll be right back!"

Subaru blinked in confusion. "What? What friend?" But Yume was already too far away. He watched as she dodged between multiple people, reaching a particular person. A boy, who Subaru didn't recognize. Granted, it was a masquerade ball.

Nozomu popped up beside him. "Where did Yume go?"

Subaru shrugged. "She said she saw a friend."

"Oh." Laura muttered.

Subaru turned to her. "Who is that?" He figured she would know.

Laura hummed and closed her eyes. "His name is Washi." She informed. "He's a childhood friend of Yume's."

Subaru paused. "Childhood… friend?"

"Of course, we didn't know about this until the other day," Laura continued, "apparently his family travels for work, so Yume hasn't seen him in a few years."

"Interesting." Nozomu commented.

Laura shrugged, holding her hands up casually. "What's more is that she used to like him."

Subaru froze. "W-what?"

Laura relaxed her pose. "This is all I know from what Yume told us."

Nozomu raised an eyebrow. "So why is he here?"

"He said that Headmaster Morohoshi invited him." Laura answered. "Why? I don't know."

Subaru frowned and felt his heart clench when he saw Yume grab the male by his hand and start pulling him over.

Laura stepped back and with pinched fingers, ran them over her lips as if she had zipped them up. "I didn't say anything." She said, glancing at Nozomu and Subaru.

They nodded.

"Yea…" Subaru muttered.

Yume waved at them. "Hey guys! I brought Washi!"

Washi was dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants. His mask was also black and was half white. His dark hair was gelled back. His eyes were bright when he glanced at Yume, but Subaru watched as they darkened at the sight of him.

Yume stood in between them. "Washi, this is Nozomu and Subaru. Also Laura from the other day!"

Nozomu smiled and waved. "Greetings."

Subaru nodded lightly. "Hi."

Yume continued. "And this is Washi, a friend of mine from when I was little!"

Subaru cleared his throat pointedly. "So, what are you doing here, Mr. Washi?"

Washi glanced at Subaru curiously, his eyes dark and a false smile on his face. "No need for formalities, Subaru- if I can call you that?"

Subaru narrowed his eyes. "Sure."

Nozomu cleared his throat suddenly, cutting the attention towards him as he faced Laura. "Miss Laura, if I may have a dance with you?"

Laura glanced at Yume and the two boys. She definitely wanted to get away from them. She smiled at Nozomu. "Yes, you may."

Yume's eyes widened and sparkled. She waved at Laura's leaving form. "Have fun!" She turned back to the boys in her audience. "So what were we talking about?"

Washi looked at her and grinned widely. "How about we get some snacks and a drink and talk about my travels?" He asked eagerly. He reached to grab her hand and began pulling her away.

Subaru gritted his teeth and was suddenly glad that the blonde had worn gloves.

"Let me tell you about this one idol academy that we visited. It was called Starlight Academy…" Washi's voice, along with him and Yume disappeared, leaving Subaru alone.

Subaru fisted his hands. He couldn't believe that some guy had just come and taken his date from him. He channeled his rising anger and sighed deeply, relaxing his muscles. A frown still remained on his face, however, and the pain in his chest ached harder. He turned away from the direction that Yume and her precious Washi had gone off in and walked away. He didn't know to where, but just away.

 **~0~**

 **Shout out to anyone who catches the reference! ;D**

 **Also, Laura is officially a SubaYume shipper lol XD**

 **Don't forget to review! The more you review, the earlier I'll post! :)**


	48. Masquerade 5

**Hey all! I was going to upload this earlier today, but I was in a rush and I thought that I had to edit it but didn't? Hm.**

 ** _SHOUTOUT_ TO MangaMunchies AND error606 (i think...) FOR GETTING THE REFERENCE! It was Starlight Academy, which is the idol school of the original Aikatsu series! **

**Review Responses!** **AhhhhhhhhOMGYAS (Guest): Hehe, its always so nice to get your reviews! Thank you! Ahhh I'm blushing thank you sweet cakes!  
**

 **Yume106 (Guest): Ahh don't worry you guys! I plan on writing another aikatsu stars fic soon, okay? More details about it later!**

 **error606: Lol I don't think I put that many details around it, but if you can taste it, then i'm not complaining XD**

 **SJMT shipper (Guest): So a reference is mentioning something else. In my case, I was mentioning something about the original Aikatsu series, which is somewhat relatable!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako was spinning widely on the dance floor. It was about the second song that she and Kanata were dancing to, but it didn't seem like they were going to stop.

Her heart was racing, and Ako couldn't tell if I'm t was because of the bright green eyes she stared into, or because of her rapid movements.

Beside the pair, there was another duo who were dancing jubilantly. One of them was dressed brightly in a yellow and orange puffy yet flowing dress. Her bright blonde hair in two twin tail puffballs and bubble themed mask finished her outfit off.

Her partner was wearing a lacy dark dress with navy blue, white, and gold accents. On her face was a feather like mask, and her ombré white and faded blue hair was in a single messy braid. Whether or not it was accidental, was unknown because more strands flew loose due to her dancing.

Just then, the music ended with the song, leaving the dancers in a transition silence.

Ako panted lightly, a wide grin on her face as she stared at Kanata's equally bright gaze.

Suddenly, the girl in the bubbly mask gasped and faced the two of them, interrupting them. "Wait a second! Yuzu recognizes that dance style!"

Kanata and Ako turned and stared at her.

The blonde pointed her finger at Kanata accusingly. "Kanata Kira of M4!" She shouted.

Kanata raised his hand and shifted his mask, in place of his glasses. "Yuzu." He greeted simply, a smirk playing at his lips.

Yuzu gasped as she realized that she was correct. "Yuzu should've known it was you! My rival!"

Ako gawked. "Eh? Y-Yuzu…" She called as she realized who it was as well.

Yuzu's eyes darted to her. "A first year, hm? Well, Yuzu doesn't know who you are, but you're both going down, Kanata!"

Kanata looked amused. "You're on, Yuzu." He turned to Ako. "Can you do it?"

Ako paused. She stared into his eyes, catching a hint of determination in his eyes. Ako nodded. "Yes." She answered firmly.

Kanata smirked. "Good."

Yuzu jumped up, pumping both of her fists into the air. "Alright! Dance off!"

The crowd of people around them seemed to hear and paused, watching them curiously.

Yuzu's partner stepped forward. "I believe it would be fitting if the four of us danced until only two remained."

Yuzu grinned. "Great idea, Lillyene! Whoever out-dances the other wins!"

Just as she proclaimed that, pop music started playing once more, symbolizing the beginning of their competition.

Ako's hands were suddenly grabbed. She gasped silently and looked up at Kanata. His eyes shined as he began to move with her to the music.

 **~0~**

Asahi munched happily on the lemon muffin in his hands. He moaned happily at it.

Mahiru wiped her mouth clean from her finished fudge brownie.

Asahi let her go off to throw her plate away from where the two were standing and eating. He glanced down at his muffin for a moment, analyzing the less than half of it that was left. He sighed softly, but continued to take another bite of it. He lifted his head to find his sister, only to spot her standing in the middle of where the trash was and where he was. What stopped her, made Asahi choke on his muffin.

There was a boy talking to her.

Asahi dropped his muffin and ran over in a flash. He grabbed Mahiru's wrist and snatched her away, pulling her along to where they were previously.

Mahiru gasped. "Big brother!" She frowned.

Asahi grinned. "No need to worry, your dear brother will dance with you!" He continued to pull her over to the dance floor.

Mahiru snatched her hand from his grasp. "No!"

Asahi paused and looked back at her, waiting for her reaction.

Mahiru pulled out a stack of tiles from nowhere and placed them on the floor on a stand. She cried out fiercely and smashed them with her hand.

Asahi crossed his arms as he waited for her to finish. He smiled at her. "Well that's something you don't see every day."

Mahiru glanced up through her bangs with a confused expression. "W-what?"

Asahi squinted his eyes happily. "A beautiful little sister who chops tiles while wearing a dress."

Mahiru reddened. "B-brother!"

Asahi flashed her a smile again, before reaching to calming grab her hand. "Come on, I think I know what Big Sis Yozora is wearing! Let's go find her!"

 **~0~**

Subaru crossed his arms and pushed himself back farther into his seat. He was sitting at a far and dark corner of the ballroom, which was filled with students.

He had a scowl over his face as he kept his eyes on his blonde haired "date;" who was currently still chatting with her friend. The girl seemed to totally forget about him, which angered him more. Subaru sulked with a dark look.

"She's still with him?"

Subaru glanced upward at the new voice. It was Nozomu.

He moved to sit down beside Subaru, Laura walking up beside them.

Nozomu smiled at his friend. "I'll keep you company, Subaru."

Subaru felt the corners of his lips turn up slightly. "Thanks, Nozomu. But you don't have to. You should go have fun."

Nozomu reached over and patted Subaru on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I will with you."

Subaru froze and smiled in appreciation.

Laura shifted. "I'll go talk with Yume." She sent a pointed glance at Subaru, who avoided her gaze by looking away. She shook her head before walking away from them.

Nozomu's face fell for a second as he glanced at his friend. His eyes went back up to look at the dance floor. "You know," he began, "I don't think Kanata and Ako have stopped dancing since they started when we arrived."

Subaru looked up, shock written on his face. "Really?"

Nozomu grinned. "Yes. And I think that's Yuzu and Lilly beside them."

They paused.

Subaru put a hand over his face. "Are you serious?" He groaned.

Nozomu chuckled. "It seems so. They've gotten into another competition."

Subaru shook his head, before laughing. His gaze moved around, and somehow he spotted two familiar heads of blonde and a red head, all matching in bright pinks and purples. He sighed. "At least they're having fun."

 **~0~**

 **Sorry for such a long authors note- ik i hate long ones too TnT Anyways, leave a review! The real drama starts next chapter! [i think...] Kisses =3=**


	49. Masquerade 6

**Another reference in this chapter! It might be a little harder to spot! So if no one gets it, I'll let you know in the next chapter! :D**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers! Lots of Love! Also, to SJMTshipper- OMG I DIDNT KNOW YOU LIKE RC9GN ahhh im literally dying but dont remind me i havent written for that in forever TnT i-i've been meaning to tho... -_-"**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Big sis, brother won't leave me alone." Mahiru crossed her arms.

Yozora covered her mouth as she giggled and moved his gaze to Asahi. "Is that so Asahi?"

Asahi grinned and put his hands up behind his head. "Maybe." He drew out the "a" sound.

Mahiru groaned.

Yozora smiled and looked over at Mahiru. "I'm sure Asahi isn't trying to be bothersome, right?"

"Right!" Asahi saluted at her.

Mahiru huffed.

Yozora put a hand on both siblings' shoulders and pushed them softly. "Now why don't you two go have a dance? I'll join in, too."

Mahiru pressed her lips together. She sighed, "Fine."

Asahi grinned and grabbed her hand. "Alright! Let's have fun, little sis!"

With a cry of surprise from Mahiru, Asahi led the three siblings to the dance floor.

 **~0~**

Ako's legs burned. Actually, her whole body did. But she kept dancing along, less vibrantly than before however. The determination shown in Kanata's eyes kept her going.

She looked up, at Lilly, who had long given up on the competition and was now sitting at a table nearby. Ako sighed, wishing she was there.

Yuzu stopped moving. She leaned over on her knees, and looked up at Kanata. She panted heavily. "Yuzu… can't believe it. She's so tired! She needs a break!" She wobbled to stand. "You won this round, Kanata!"

Kanata smirked happily, and suddenly a large applause erupted from their peers around them.

Ako smiled brightly. She turned to Kanata and grabbed his sleeve, tugging it to gain his attention.

He looked down at her.

"Can we sit down?" Ako asked tiredly.

Kanata nodded and took her arm, helping her to an empty seat at a table. "I'll get some food." He said, before walking off.

Ako immediately took off her heels and started massaging her feet.

Kanata quickly returned with two plates piled with food.

Ako smiled. "Thank you." She grabbed a donut and began biting into it. She hummed happily.

Kanata nodded in response, taking a piece of fruit to eat.

After snacking for a little, Ako strapped her shoes on properly again and stood up. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

Kanata nodded at her, and Ako took her leave.

The bathroom wasn't too crowded, however Ako did have to wait in a short line to get an empty stall. When she stepped out to wash her hands, she spotted a familiar head of bright pink hair.

"Laura." Ako greeted.

Laura turned. "Ako?" She nodded in response. "Having fun? I saw you dancing out there."

Ako's cheeks tinged pink. "Yea… but I'm tired now." She sighed exaggeratedly.

Laura giggled. "I bet. At least you're having a good night."

Ako raised an eyebrow under her mask. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Washi showed up," Laura said and Ako's eyes widened, "and, I don't think Subaru is too pleased with it, you know?"

Ako pressed her hand into her face in exasperation. "Oh dear, Yume."

Laura solemnly nodded in agreement. She huffed out a puff of breath and lightly shook her head. "Anyways," she put her hand on Ako's shoulder, "enjoy yourself. I'll see you later?"

Ako nodded. "Yes. See you."

Laura waved and the two exited the bathroom and split ways.

Ako hummed a short tune with the song that was playing over everyone in the hall as she walked over to the table where she was previously.

Her gaze lifted up to the table, but she stopped when she noticed some strangers there. A quad of students were seated at the square table that Ako had just come from, however the tall green haired male whom she was with was not around them. She turned on her heel, letting her eyes graze across the crowd with an apprehensive expression.

Ako let out a curious hum and strolled along, wondering where he could have gone.

She strayed towards the back of the hall, scanning with her eyes around the crowd, but still not seeing any tall green figures. Ako sighed in defeat, disappointed that she lost her date. She dragged her legs towards one of the doors that led to a small square outside for a breath of fresh air. She decided to take a break before going back to search inside.

Just as she stepped out, her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the familiar she was looking for. However, his back was turned to her, so she lifted a hand as she was about to call out to him.

But then, Ako saw something else. Her throat dried and her heart clenched painfully at the sight.

There was a girl. Under the lighting of the lamps, she had icy blue hair tied around her head in a crown braid and wore a beautiful gray dress, she was beautiful. Ako recognized her as a third year student, like Kanata. And she was hanging around Kanata's neck.

Ako's eyes widened and the world slowed as the girl tightened her arms around Kanata's neck and pulled her face close to his, leaning in to-.

She couldn't believe it, she closed her eyes. That- that jerk! He h-had a g-girlf-friend already and had led her onto thinking he actually liked her! And what's worse was, that she started liking him back. What a jerk, again!

Ako's heart dropped and she spun away, and without any sounds, ran off in the opposite direction. Her eyes burned and she felt hot liquid flow down her cheeks. But she didn't care, even as a sob ripped through her throat, as she continued to find refuge somewhere peaceful.

 **~0~**

Laura approached Yume and Washi, catching part of what Washi was talking about.

"-And then they had a huge race just for the girl to get her birthday gift!" Washi exclaimed.

Yume's eyes widened in surprise.

"In the end, it was a performance together!" Washi concluded.

"No way!" Yume cried. "Did you go? Was it good?"

Washi nodded. "Of course! It was great!"

Laura cut in at that moment. "Hey Yume."

Yume turned in surprise. "Laura! What's up?"

Laura smiled. "Nothing much, I just wanted to join you." She felt Washi staring at her, and glanced over, only to see him avert his eyes.

"Of course!" Yume smiled.

Washi suddenly straightened. "Oh, Yume," he cut off Laura from continuing, "would you dance with me? This is a great song!"

Yume turned to him surprised at the sudden request. Her lips rounded. "Oh, sure!"

Laura stared at the blonde. "Yume, don't forget about Subaru. You did agree to come with him, after all."

Yume's eyes widened. "Ah! Right!" She faced Washi. "After this one dance I have to go back to Subaru, okay?"

Laura glanced at Washi, whose face twisted sour for a moment, before he smiled.

"Sure!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her along to the dance floor.

Laura frowned as she turned to watch them go off. As she looked up, she made eye contact with Subaru from where she just came from. Her lips fell into a deeper frown. Letting out a quiet sigh, she started to go find Mahiru or Ako.

 **~0~**

Yume spun joyfully, her eyes blurring the scene around. A sudden glimpse of dark sapphire blue flashed across her vision, taking the air away from her throat. Within a second, she was facing Washi's smiling face again.

Yume froze, wondering what the vibrant blue gems were, and why they looked so dark.

"Yume?" Washi interrupted her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

Yume hesitated. "…Yea, yea. Of course." She smiled up at him, slightly forced.

Luckily for her, the song slowed to a stop right at that moment.

Yume looked around with surprise. "Oh, it's over." She stated and started walking away from the dance floor.

Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn in confusion.

Yume blinked. "Washi?"

Washi smiled softly. "Hey Yume, can I talk to you?"

Yume was confused, but finally nodded. "Okay."

Washi kept smiling and began to lead her.

"Where are we going?" Yume asked as he moved past the tables.

"Just outside for a moment." Washi answered, not looking back or letting go of her.

Yume nodded once, wondering what her old friend wanted from her.

 **~0~**

"Oh, look at that." Nozomu spoke. "They're going away."

Subaru clenched his fist and said in a strained voice, "I see."

"I wonder where they're going? Or better yet, why?" Nozomu turned to him. "Maybe it's time for Subaru to go back to Yume."

Subaru gritted his teeth, "I agree." He replied, in an equally tense voice.

With that, he swiftly stood up and took quick strides to the other side of the hall to reach wherever Yume had gone.

He frowned as he looked around. The area had fewer students, but he couldn't spot them. Where did they go?

"-know we haven't seen each other in years… but I really enjoyed spending time with you again."

"Aw, Washi! I did too!" Subaru recognized Yume's bright voice.

"And, uh- there's something else…"

Subaru pressed against a wall and turned his head to peak around the corner of the wall. The two were chatting in an empty area of the outside of the hall. The early night sky was still bright, but the lamps had turned on, leaving it rather lit up.

The two of them were standing in front of each other as they spoke.

Yume hummed in curiosity.

Subaru watched as Washi reached over and grabbed Yume's hands. "I realized that I missed you."

Oh no, Subaru froze. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. He stole a glance at Yume. That idiot was smiling at him encouragingly! Did she still like him? Did she want him to continue?

Subaru clenched his fist, no way was he letting this happen under his watch.

He inhaled deeply, before marching forward. "Hey! Nijino!"

Both figures turned to face him with surprise.

Yume lit up. "Subaru! I was just about to look for you!"

Subaru narrowed his eyes. "Yea, sure." He faced Washi, who was glaring at him. "So anyways, I think you owe me a few dances." Subaru continued, speaking to Yume but facing off with Washi.

Yume smiled. "Okay!" She paused. "But, Washi was about to tell me something." She turned to look at Washi.

Washi frowned. "Yea, but I wanted to speak to you in private." He glared at Subaru.

Subaru frowned as well. "How about not? Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me, too."

Yume pulled away from him and put her hands on her hips with a frown. "Why are you being so mean? Just go wait over there for a minute."

Something in Subaru snapped. He growled. "Mean? I'm being mean? You left me! I guess you forgot, but you came as my date!"

Yume was frozen at Subaru's ranting. He was right, she ditched him. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she felt her eyes burn as Subaru continued to shout.

"But I guess it was a waste of my time! So I get it now, you don't care!" Subaru huffed. "If you wanna talk to him in private, then fine! I'm leaving!"

He spun around sharply and stomped off, leaving Yume and Washi.

Yume watched with wide eyes. She was frozen in place and felt her vision blur with tears. She had agreed to come with Subaru, yet she was the one who had just left him alone for someone else. An uncomfortable pain started pinching at her heart as she stood silently.

"Yume…" She heard Washi call out softly.

Yume covered her red face. "E-excuse me." She said quietly and rushed away. She felt the hot tears start to run down her cheeks and let them ruin her face as she tried to swipe them away with effort. However, she ran, not knowing where to go, but to go somewhere and be alone.

 **~0~**

 **AAAAHHHHHH**

 **Actually I haven't even finished writing chapter 51… oops I'm in trouble!**

 **Anyways, leave a review! ;D**


	50. Masquerade 7

**So, idk what happened but this story glitched or something on the archive page… whatever. Hoping it'll go away/**

 **SHOUTOUT TO Alisabean(Guest) FOR CORRECTLY GETTING THE REFERENCE! It was when Washi was talking about the race and the birthday gift! It was a referring to the final episode of the Aikatsu series! Goes to show that you guys need to watch some more lol.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume rubbed her cheeks frantically, walking at a speedy pace. She was outside, wandering around for a place to go.

As she continued, a strange sound reached her ears. It sounded like… crying? The more Yume went forward, the more evident it became.

Yume's sadness was replaced with curiosity momentarily, and she searched around.

She followed the path to a small turn, where it led to a bench hidden by bushes with a clear view of the night sky.

Yume's mouth dropped. "Ako?"

Said girl gasped and lifted her head up at the call, her mask off and thrown to the side as wet tears flowed down her cheeks. Ako quickly turned away, desperately trying to wipe her cheeks free from her tears, only to have more leak.

Yume went up and sat down beside her on the bench. "What's wrong, Ako?"

Ako inhaled sharply. "N-Nothing." She replied curtly. "What happened to you?" She retorted shakily.

Yume sighed and held her hands together in her lap, lifting her gaze to stare up at the sky. "I made Subaru m-mad at me," her voice cracked, "b-because I was w-with Washi too long."

Ako's eyes widened and she looked over at Yume.

Yume lifted a hand to her eyes and pulled the mask off. She then rubbed at her eyes. "I'm s-so stupid. I r-ruined it. And now- now Subaru won't like me anymore!" Her throat clenched, a painful sob ripping through the air. She cried, letting the tears down her face as she held her face sadly. "I s-screwed up so much, Ako. And I! I really like him!" Yume shouted into the sky, her voice raw with emotion. She dropped her head into her hands. "Have you ever felt this way, Ako?"

Ako wiped her eyes, where tears kept pooling in her sight, and answered, "Yes."

Yume straightened. "What happened to you Ako?"

Ako grit her teeth and clenched her fist, as fresh tears began forming in her eyes. She shut them, in effort to prevent them from falling. "Nothing but a l-liar! What kind of a j-jerk asks out a girl when he already has a g-girlf-friend!" Yume's eyes widened. "He led me on!" Ako's voice cracked. "And I-I fell for it!" A sob wracked through her. "And it h-hurts! Worse than with Subaru!" Ako shouted loudly, pain laced in her voice. "At least I knew h-he didn't like me! But I thought- I thought K-Kanata did!"

Yume felt her heart clench. She put her hand on Ako's shoulder, trying to ease her somehow.

Ako calmed from her hysteric shouted and now continued to sob. Yume had her own silent tears.

Ako finally let out a choppy sigh, "boys suck."

Yume bit her lip and nodded quietly. "W-we do too."

Ako sent a glance at her.

"I m-mean! I do too! B-because… Washi, and all…" Yume trailed off.

Ako hummed and turned forward. "I think Subaru just wanted your attention." She commented. "You didn't dance with him, did you?"

Yume lowered her gaze sadly. "No…" she shook her head, "b-but he probably doesn't want to see m-me anymore!" The burning sensation behind her eyes returned.

Ako shot her a glare. "Well then make him!"

"H-huh?" Yume gasped.

"Be Yume Nijino and tell him how you feel! Don't be stupid!" Ako shouted.

Yume jumped up, and Ako pushed her to stand.

"Go find him! And tell him! Or so help me, Yume Nijino!" Ako threatened strongly.

Yume waved her hands frantically. "O-okay! Yes ma'am! I-I'm g-going!" She quickly grabbed her mask off the bench and rushed off without another word.

Ako sighed at the blonde, then turned forward again. "And now… it's just me…" She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees while turning her neck up to stare up at the sky. Her eyes started irritating her, as they had been spilling tears continuously. She rubbed at them softly.

A few moments later, Ako heard the rustling of the bushes break her out of her thoughts.

Ako straightened up. "Yume, are you back already?" She frowned.

"No Yume here!" A cheery voice said. Ako's eyes widened as she looked up at the newcomer. Yuzu smiled. "Yuzu came by because Yuzu was thinking that maybe Ako should switch over to the Wind Dance Class! Ako has great stamina!" Yuzu paused and giggled. "Actually don't do that! Yuzu doesn't need another rival!"

Ako gasped. "Y-you recognized me?"

Yuzu grinned and winked at her. "Of course! How couldn't Yuzu recognize her fellow Yuzukosho member?"

Ako blinked. "Eh, I- uh, I guess…"

Yuzu hummed and tilted her head in curiosity. "Hm? What's this? Ako's not acting like normal." She reached out a finger and abruptly poked Ako on her cheek. "Is something wrong?"

Ako waved her hand, pushing Yuzu's stretched out appendage away. "No."

Yuzu pouted. "Aw, come on, Ako! You can tell me!" She didn't receive a response. "Wait, where's Kanata? Wasn't he with you?"

Ako stiffened.

Yuzu noticed, causing an eyebrow to raise. "Did something happen?"

"No." Ako replied again, this time crossing her arms and looking away.

Yuzu puffed out her cheeks. "Ah, okay then…" she stood up." Yuzu will be on her way. Bye bye, Ako-pie!"

Ako lifted her head and glanced at the bright girl who was moving away. Something clicked in her head. "Wait!"

Yuzu stopped and turned. "Yes?"

Ako played with her fingers. "S4 has, uh, worked a lot with M4, right?"

Yuzu nodded and smiled. "Yup! That's right!"

Ako nodded along with her. "Then could I ask, do you know if Kanata… has a-a girlf-friend?"

Yuzu blinked. "Kanata- with a girlfriend?" She burst into giggles.

Ako frowned in confusion.

Yuzu waved her hands. "No way!" She continued laughing. "He doesn't have one!"

Ako sighed and sat straight again. The information relieved her, if just a little. It still didn't defend him as to why he was with another girl.

The thought struck Ako's heart again, causing tears to pool in her eyes. They started flowing down her cheeks, and Ako sniffed quietly.

"Ako?" Yuzu cooed in question. She stepped closer. "Did Kanata do something?"

Ako covered her face away from her upperclassman. "It's n-nothing, I can d-deal with it."

"Ako…" Yuzu began, "why don't we go back inside?"

Ako frowned.

"Come on!" Yuzu said cheerfully and grabbed her hand. "You can come sit with Lillyene and Yuzu!"

Ako was yanked out of her seat and pulled along by Yuzu. She yelped as she stumbled. "Y-Yuzu! I-I'm not ready to go back!"

Yuzu laughed. "It's okay, it's okay! Ako'll be with Yuzu!" She turned and handed Ako her mask.

Ako tried to say something but couldn't find anything to say. So she allowed herself to be pulled along by the bubbly blonde and slipped on her mask again.

They made it into the ballroom, where they trailed around the sides to get to where Lilly was.

 **~0~**

 **ALERT! Next chapter is the last chapter! Yes, it's been decided :)**

 **Also, don't talk to me about the new episode; idk what happened and I don't wanna know TnT *crying***

 **Please leave a review!**


	51. Masquerade 8

**I was going to upload this yesterday, but I was sooo tired, I had a long day. Sorry. But anyways, please enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako and Yuzu were looking around the ballroom for the tundra diva. Suddenly, the already dimly lit room darkened even more and the overhead music silenced, yet brightening on the stage at the front of the room. A figure stepped out under the light. It was Headmaster Morohoshi.

"Good evening everyone!" He spoke into the microphone. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

Ako but her lip and glanced away.

"We have a special ceremony happening now! Awards for the best displays tonight!" Morohoshi said.

The students shouted in cheer.

"The winners of these awards have been chosen by the teachers!" Headmaster Morohoshi announced, before calling out titles, along with mask descriptions of the students who won them.

Ako zoned out, not really caring about winning any of them, since it was a sudden "competition."

Something nudged her from the side, and she glanced up at Yuzu.

Yuzu grinned, then moved her eyes back to Morohoshi, causing Ako to turn her attention back to him.

"-dancing goes to… the male in the deep green mask with white polka dots and the female with a yellow-green cat eye mask!"

Ako blinked. "Eh?"

Yuzu pushed her forward. "Yuzu can't believe Ako won! Go on up!"

Ako stumbled forward, but was pushed to the stage by everyone around her.

She gulped as she spotted Kanata already on the stage. She climbed her way up the steps, and he turned to her.

He smiled. "There you are."

Ako narrowed her eyes and frowned. She pursed her lips, refusing to respond. She moved past him to the other side, where Mr. Dave placed a small award bow on the front of her dress. She thanked him, and after a quick applause from the crowd, was allowed to get off.

She quickly stepped away, intending on finding Yuzu again. However, a shadow came over her, causing her to hesitate.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?"

Ako frowned deeply at him, and turned away without a word. Guess she would look for Yuzu over there instead. She hoped that he wouldn't follow her.

"What's wrong?" His voice came again from behind her.

Ako huffed at his dumb question. What's wrong, he asks. She felt her eyes burned, but quickly squeezed her eyes shut in effort to keep her tears away. She really didn't want to be near him at the moment.

Ako whipped her head around, desperately searching for Yuzu, who could save her. She continued walking away, when his figure came over her.

He strode right past her, but grabbed her wrist as he did. He began pulling her along.

"No!" Ako shrieked loudly. "Let me go!"

Kanata stopped and turned to her, surprised by her outburst.

Ako could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, so she turned her head as far as she could away from him.

Kanata narrowed his eyes and continued to pull her, his grip tightening.

Ako gasped. "I don't want to go with you! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

He didn't stop pulling her, or look back at her again, until they reached somewhere quiet outside. He dropped her hand and Ako snatched it back, holding it to her chest protectively.

Kanata's gaze turned stern as he watched her with observant eyes.

Ako turned her back towards him. She needed to leave, but he was blocking the way out. She took in a shaky breath, then turned around with determination in order to leave.

Kanata stepped in front of her.

Ako sucked in a breath. "Let me through."

"No." Kanata said.

Ako bristled. "Let me through!" She shouted again. "I don't want to talk to you- you jerk!" She hissed and the tears in her eyes leaked. She quickly turned her back to him once more.

Kanata was taken aback by her reaction. He blinked. "Something happened." He concluded.

"Of course something happened!" Ako retorted sharply. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes tight.

"Tell me." Kanata added and stepped towards her.

"No!" Ako answered shakily. "You know what you did! As if you don't remember, you two-timer!" He was silent, and Ako shook. "Just go back to that other girl! I don't care!" She shouted finally.

Kanata inhaled sharply. He realized what happened. So that's what this was about. He ducked his head and maneuvered around the red head.

She snapped her hard wet eyes up at him in surprise, and daring him to do something.

He smiled softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, before leaning in suddenly.

Ako's eyes widened as Kanata kissed her. Her heart jumped in her chest. She didn't know what to do.

Before she could react, Kanata pulled away, but remained close. "Silly kitty," he cooed and placed his hand on her cheek, causing Ako to flush, "you don't know the full story."

Ako blinked her watery eyes. "H-Huh?"

"You know Yuzu isn't too soft spoken." Kanata said. "People around us heard, and one of my fans spotted me later when you went to the bathroom. She tried to get close, but I kept away."

"B-b-but- th-then…" Ako stuttered.

Kanata smiled softly, his cheeks taking a light blush. "I only have eyes for you."

Ako's eyes widened and her face bloomed red. "Ah- you-!" Ako gulped, and met his eyes. She stared deeply into his sincerity, she inhaled slowly. Lifting her hands up, she put them on his chest and leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back just as quick, and stepped away while crossing her arms. "There!" She declared with a huff. "You are forgiven!"

Kanata paused, before chuckling. "Thank you." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Will you dance with me again?"

Ako faced him. She wiped her eyes, and nodded firmly, then was pulled away into the ballroom to end the night happily.

 **~0~**

Subaru seethed. He sat back and crossed his arms. Something burned in his eyes and then his vision blurred. He quickly wiped his sleeve across his face- there was no way he was crying!

"Subaru?"

Subaru snapped up at the deep voice. "Oh, Nozomu."

Nozomu smiled. "Something happen?"

"No." Subaru responded immediately.

Nozomu hummed. "Ah, well the ball is wrapping up soon, so if you still want to dance with Yume-"

"No thanks." Subaru interrupted sharply again.

Nozomu paused, then cleared his throat. "Of course."

The elapsed into silence.

Nozomu turned away. "So, I'll leave you now."

Subaru frowned and glanced up in confusion at his friend. "Uh?" He watched as the brunette disappeared. "Okay? That was weird." He muttered under his breath.

"Subaru!"

Subaru stiffened and slowly turned his head. Sure enough, a bundle of pink was coming up quickly. Subaru grumbled quietly; Nozomu must've seen her and left him alone.

He crossed his arms and stood up, ready to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Yume shouted. "Subaru, please!"

Subaru stopped with his back to her. "For what?" He sneered. He didn't wait for her to respond and continued.

"Subaru!" Yume cried once more, moving around him and grabbing his hands forcefully, yanking them towards her and causing Subaru to fully face her. "Listen, please!" Yume begged, her watery eyes shining up at him in a silent plea.

Subaru's frown faltered slightly. "Fine." He muttered.

Yume's face relaxed into relief and she pulled Subaru's hands closer to her chest. "I-I'm sorry, Subaru! I don't know why I did it, but I just left you! And you were the one to ask me to be your date! I was such a- an idiot! Because I ditched you!" Yume's eyes overflowed with tears, streaming down her cheeks.

Subaru stiffened more and more as he listened to the girl rant.

"And I feel horrible because- because I really like you, Subaru!" Yume declared loudly.

Subaru's eyes widened. His face turned red. "I-"

Yume slowly released her grip on his hands. She sniffed. "I'm sorry…" she turned away.

Subaru took his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I- it was my fault too." He admitted.

Yume snapped her gaze to him. "No! You-"

Subaru shook his head. "I should've understood that he was your old friend." Subaru sighed, and reached a hand out to cup her cheek.

Yume froze.

Subaru gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. "A-and I-I made you cry." He whispered quietly.

Yume placed a hand over the hand that was on her cheek. "It's okay." She whispered.

"Not it's not." Subaru lowered his head, their faces close. "The truth is… I r-really l-like you t-too, Yume."

Yume's eyes widened. Her breath hitched in her throat. He said her name. He liked her back.

Suddenly, he dipped forward and pressed his lips onto her cheek.

Yume burst into redness.

Subaru was equally as red. He laughed when he took her appearance in. "Tomato."

Yume jumped, then stuck her tongue out at him with a laugh. "You're just as red, boiled octopus!" She shot forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressing herself against him. "Thank you."

Subaru stared at her and slowly wrapped his own arms around her. "For what?"

Yume shrugged. "I dunno."

Subaru rolled his eyes with a light and amused huff. Silence resumed between them. "Um…" Subaru started, lifting his gaze. "Do you… want to dance with me?"

Yume pulled away from him suddenly. "Yes! Please!" She smiled brightly. She grabbed his hand and excitedly pulling him along. "Let's go!"

Subaru smiled and went along with the bright blonde.

 **~0~**

"Get ready for the last song of the night, everyone!"

Subaru bowed at his waist and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Yume giggled and took his hand. "Of course!"

There were many pairs on the dance floor as the music started. Subaru's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the song. It started slowly, having pairs dance slowly.

Yume smiled at him. "Tonight was pretty crazy."

Subaru's expression turned guilty. He coughed awkwardly. "Um, yea. S-sorry…"

Yume shrugged with a soft smile. "It's okay. But, uh, I hope you will talk to Washi… he's still one of my friends."

Subaru pressed his lips together. "I guess…"

She deadpanned at him.

Subaru laughed. "I'll try, for you."

Yume blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

The pair silenced, listening to the overhead music.

Suddenly Yume gasped.

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Yume raised her hand and waved to something over his shoulder. "Ako!"

Subaru turned the two of them so that he could see what Yume was looking at. Ako and Kanata, he guessed, were dancing near them.

Ako glanced away from her partner to Yume. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Yume asked, smiling.

Ako stiffened but waved her off with a forced laugh. "O-of c-course. You n-need not worry a-about me!"

Subaru blinked at the girl, but noticed Kanata smirking with amusement.

Yume grinned. "I'm glad!"

Subaru made eye contact with Kanata, and the two shared a nod before splitting their attention again.

Yume and he spun diligently around the dance floor.

As they did, he spotted Laura and Nozomu dancing together and Mahiru and Asahi together.

Subaru smiled once more as he took in the sight of his friends, and the sound of the ending lyrics of the song playing above them.

" _I won't let go of your hand_."

 **~0~**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnndddd that's it! Then end! Yaaaa. Kinda a lame ending? Please forgive me and let me know what you think.**

 **The lyric at the end is from One Step, btw.**

 **P.S. there may be a surprise soon? Maybe?**

 **Also, you guys are so sappy XP I said this story is over, not that I'm leaving! I have another story planned! I was going to poll it from my readers, but I decided on it myself ^^ I'm writing it up, but I wanna post the first chapter and get some feedback and suggestions for it! So keep an eye out for it!**

 **I want to thank everyone who read and especially reviewed my story! Thank you so much for this wonderful experience! Lots of love!**


	52. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is just a** ** _really_** **bad epilogue thing…**

 **Go read my new story after this, called** ** _Four Star Summer Camp_** **!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume stretched out her arms in front of her as she panted to regain her breath. "That was a good training session, Laura!"

Laura nodded, stretching out her own back.

The two had just finished a practice session inside one of the dance studios.

"Ehem!" A sudden voice called out.

The two turned their attention towards the doorway, where a familiar red head stood with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Ako!" Yume called. "What's up?"

Ako scoffed, a frown on her face. "Honestly Yume, have you forgotten?"

Yume blinked. "Forgot what?"

"What time is it?" Ako replied irritatedly.

"Um," Yume quickly checked. "It's four o'clock."

"Exactly." Ako answered. The room silenced, as Yume couldn't figure out what was happening and Ako wasn't telling her. Ako groaned. "We're meeting someone?"

Yume blinked again. "Uh…"

Laura rolled her eyes at the two girls, and moved to clean her things up.

"Oh!" Yume shouted. "We're meeting the boys!"

"Ding dong!" Ako cried. "Let's go already!"

Yume nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'm coming!"

 **~0~**

"If we missed them, I'll make you regret it, Yume!" Ako hissed angrily.

Yume laughed nervously. "S-Sorry!"

They were jogging down the main path of the academy to get to the front gates.

When they made it, they went to the side and waited, regaining their breaths.

Just then, a van pulled up.

"Perfect!" Yume said to Ako. "See, we didn't miss them!"

Ako crossed her arms and huffed, but a smile was on her face.

The door of the van slid open, and a blond jumped out. "Hey guys!"

Yume grinned. "Hi, Asahi!"

Behind Asahi, the three other figures stepped out of the van.

Yume jumped forward and wrapped Subaru in a hug. "Subaru!" She cried. "How was your show?"

Subaru's cheeks dusted pink but he returned the hug. "It was good."

Yume smiled brightly.

Ako went towards Kanata. She smiled. "Welcome back."

Kanata smiled. "I'm back."

"Aw, how cute." Asahi commented, he squeezed his cheeks, mockingly making a kiss face.

Nozomu laughed. "I agree."

Subaru turned bright red. "Sh-shut up, Asahi!"

Asahi cackled.

Ako turned red too and ducked behind Kanata.

Nozomu grinned. "Anyways, let's get going."

Yume grabbed Subaru's hand. "I'll meet you later, right?"

Subaru nodded at her. "Yea. See you later." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

Yume blushed. "Bye!"

Ako grabbed Kanata's arm and pulled him down lower so she could reach his face. She pressed her lips onto his cheek. "Get some rest, okay?"

Kanata hummed and smiled at her. "Okay."

Ako turned to Yume and nodded. "Let's get going, Yume."

Yume smiled. "Yea. Bye, Subaru! And Kanata, Asahi, and Nozomu!"

The boys waved and the group split up.

 **~0~**

Yume ran to the front of the academy quickly. She smiled when she noticed a figure already waiting.

"Sorry!" Yume shouted as she closed in. "I lost track of time!"

Subaru shook his head. "Of course." He took her hand. "Come on, let's not be any later."

Yume nodded and stepped close to Subaru as they began to walk.

 **~0~**

Yume knocked on the door, and it opened soon.

"Hello, Yume!" Kyoko greeted. "You're right on time! Come on in."

Yume smiled and entered, with Subaru behind her.

"Welcome again, Subaru." Kyoko added.

"Thank you, Misses Nijino." Subaru replied.

The three entered the home and went inside the living room.

"Yume! It's so nice to see you!" A tall woman with shining black hair hugged Yume.

Yume smiled brightly. "Miss Nami! You've been gone for so long!"

Nami laughed. "You're not wrong there!" She paused. "Who's your friend?"

Yume smiled. "This is Subaru!"

Subaru nodded. "Hello."

Ms. Nami smiled. "Hello! Subaru Yuki from M4, aren't you?"

Subaru nodded in surprise.

"Well, nice to meet you!" She turned to Yume. "We've been on so many adventures! I'm sure Washi told you some of them!"

Yume smiled. "He has! Where is he?"

"Right here!" A voice cut in. "Hey Yume! How are you?" Washi came forward.

Yume smiled. "I'm great!" She paused. "And you?"

Washi smiled. "I'm good."

Yume and Washi went to sit down, Subaru following them.

"Yume-"

"Washi-"

The two spoke at the same time. They stopped.

Washi blinked. "Ah, you go first."

Yume nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened at the ball the other night. I… I don't know what got into me, and I even ditched you. I-I tried looking for you! But I didn't find you!"

Washi smiled softly. "It's okay, Yume." He glanced at Subaru, who stiffened in response. "To be honest with you, I think I made it worse."

"What? No-"

Washi stopped her. "No, listen. I did. I caused you to get into trouble. I'm sorry for imposing on you!" He closed his eyes and ducked his head.

Yume smiled and patted his hand. "It's okay, Washi! As long as we can still be friends!"

Washi gasped and looked up. "Of course!"

"And," Yume continued, "if you become friends with Subaru!"

Washi blinked. "Um…"

Subaru sighed dramatically. "I'll be willing to try."

Washi blinked again. "Uh, okay then."

Yume grinned. "Alright!" She stood up. "Now let's go eat! I'm hungry!"

Subaru rolled his eyes light heartedly and Washi laughed.

"Yea, let's."

 **~0~**

 **And it's officially over! Haha, again, this was bad, but I hope you enjoy the little wrap up it had.**

 **Also, please check out my new story! It's called** ** _Four Star Summer Camp_** **! Another Aikatsu Stars fic, so read it!**

 **Thanks again everyone who has read this!**


End file.
